Harry un demi !
by Dop
Summary: Une potion ratée et Harry se transforme en fille.... Alors que ce passe til quand Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux de cette magnifique jeune fille qu'il ne sait pas être son ennemi ! SLASH HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Le Polynectar

« Je vais vous dire : cette idée est très mauvaise !

- Oh Harry habituellement c'est toi qui nous pousse à faire des trucs de ce genre, répondit Hermione juste à ses cotés

-Allez Harry, tu vas voire, Malefoy va être fou de rage, renchérit Ron à son tour

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens pas votre truc ! C'est une idée foireuse !

- Bon tu la veux ou pas ta vengeance ? Commença a s'énerver la brunette alors que le prénommé Harry répondit par d'affirmative d'un rapide mouvement de tête

- Alors c'est réglé ! On va terminer le Polynectar et dans quelques minutes tu auras enfin ta vengeance sur ce salaud de Malefoy ! »

Harry repensa à ce que Malefoy lui avait fait et ce souvenir fit renaître en lui la colère qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment même.

FLASH BACK

Après un entraînement de Quidditch particulièrement éprouvant, Harry, comme à son habitude, avait lambiné dans les vestiaires afin de pouvoir profiter à lui tout seul des douches assez spacieuses. Il s'était prélassé sous l'eau chaude et fumante, traçant par moment quelques dessins avec la buée apparaissant sur le carrelage des douches. Alors qu'il se rinçait les cheveux en laissant l'eau décontracter ses muscles, il avait sentie des mains se poser sur ses épaules et descendre le long de son dos en caresses douces et excitantes. Surpris, Harry n'osait pas bouger préférant rêver que la personne derrière lui était son amour de tout temps : Cho Chang. De plaisir, Harry ferma les yeux alors que les mains audacieuses descendaient toujours plus bas jusqu'à lui toucher et apprécier la rondeur de ses fesses. Ces dernières caresses firent montrer chez Harry une excitation intense et il sentit son membre se dresser douloureusement alors que l'eau toujours aussi chaude ne faisait qu'accroître l'envie du Gryffondor. Décidément Cho était très douée de ses mains et Harry se surpris à se demander si elle était aussi compétente avec d'autres parties de son anatomie !

Alors que les mains remontaient le longs de son échine Harry se retourna brusquement pour faire face à .... Drago Malefoy !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis se débattit aussi vite qu'il pouvait sentant bien le regard du blondinet braqué sur son membre en érection

« Hum je savais pas que je t'excitais autant Potter ! » lui avait dit le morveux de Serpentard

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps en présence de son ennemi ! Il se précipita en dehors des douches, accrocha vite fait une serviette éponge autour de sa taille fine, pris ses affaires et sortie a moitié dénudé du vestiaire pour rejoindre la sécurité de ses dortoirs !

« « « Fin du Flash back » » »

Depuis ce moment là, Harry ne vivait que pour une seule et unique raison : se venger de Malefoy et du désire qu'il avait fait naître en lui ! C'est vrai que depuis ce moment là, Harry était de plus en plus attiré physiquement par Drago ! Enfin non, pas par lui directement mais par la personnes à qui appartenait ces mains si audacieuses, si douces, aux caresses si intenses... des mains parfaites ! Et malheureusement elles appartenaient à son pire ennemi ! Peu importe, il voulait encore une fois sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Ces caresses lui descendre de long du creux de son dos. Il voulait ressentir encore une fois le désire monter en lui et l'envie de faire sien ses douces mains.

Avec l'aide généreuse et indispensable de Hermione, ils avaient préparé un chaudron de Polynectar mais Harry n'avait pas voulu lui confier ce qu'il voulait réellement faire de cette potion ! Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il compter retrouver ce contacte de ses mains sur son dos et qu'il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Harry avait simplement expliqué qu'avec le Polynectar, il prendrait l'apparence d'un ami de Malefoy et que, seul, il aurait enfin sa vengeance ! Hermione et Ron avaient tout cru sans vraiment chercher plus loin et après tout, c'était des affaires personnelles entre lui et son ennemi de toujours !

Dans les toilettes condamnées du second étage, le trio gryffondorien était rassemblait autour du chaudron de Polynectar bouillonnant doucement, laissant s'échapper une fumée âcre du récipient métallique.

Le jour de la vengeance était enfin arrivé ! Attention Malefoy tu vas morfler !

Hermione prit un gobelet qu'elle remplie de potion gluante et verdâtre puis elle le tendit à Harry qui le prit avec méfiance. Décidément cette potion était écoeurante ! Pour se donner du courage, Harry pensa encore une fois à ce que Malefoy lui avait fait et d'une seule traite, il vida le contenu de son verre sans remarquer le regard effaré de Hermione et celui apeuré de Ron.

Aussitôt, Harry sentit une brûlure vive et lancinante au niveau de son bas ventre et de son torse. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge comme si on lui avait coupé les cordes vocales. La brûlure s'intensifia et s'insinua en lui comme un poison. Ne pouvant plus porter son propre poids, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s écroula au sol les poings crispés contre les pierres brutes et froides de la pièce. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal, comme brûlé au fer rouge. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentie une telle souffrance la première fois qu'il avait utilisé cette potion. Puis, doucement, la douleur s'atténua jusqu'à le quitter entièrement et il pu alors se redressa afin de s'asseoir.

Il vit d'abord le visage horrifié de Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et les mains devant la bouche. Puis il fit celui de Ron qui était tout simplement... vide !

Enfin, la brunette prit la parole :

« Harry, tu... tu... as ... oublié de mettre une bout de celui dont tu voulais prendre l'apparence ! »

Alors comme s'il avait pris une décharge électrique, Harry baissa la tête pour regarder à quoi il ressemblait et...

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il se mit brusquement debout et se précipita vers le premier miroir qu'il trouva ! Le reflet qu'il lui renvoya le laissa sans voix ! Il s'agissait d'un visage aux traits fins encadré par des cheveux d'ébène lui arrivant à la nuque. Ses yeux verts étaient rehaussés de longs cils et de sourcils parfaitement dessinés alors que sa bouche, elle aussi fine et au dessin parfait, colorait d'un petit rose pale ce visage efféminé.

Alors ses yeux descendirent plus bas et il remarqua une paire de seins, d'une grosseur proportionnée au reste de son corps, dissimilée sous un T-shirt maintenant trop large. Instinctivement, il ne pu s'empêcher de toucher ses nouveaux attributs féminins puis comme horrifié il glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour arriver à la plus horrible conclusion qui puisse exister :

« Je...je... Je suis une... Fille !?! » Dit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne ! Celle-ci était beaucoup plus aigue et fluette

« Euh... oui et pour être franc avec toi tu es un sacré canon !!!

- Oh Ron ! Réprimanda Hermione alors que Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol comme abattu.

- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ???? A Ranma 1 / 2, le manga !!!!

- RONNNN tu vas te taire oui ?

- Bah quoi ??? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me fait penser à Ranma comme ça et ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si mon meilleur copain se transforme en mon plus beau fantasme ! »

Outrée, la brunette s'installa à coté de Harry. De toute évidence il ne pouvait pas sortir dans le château comme ça ! Son pantalon lui tomber maintenant sur les genoux et son T-shirt trois fois trop large lui faisait presque une robe.

« Bon Harry, je vais te chercher des affaires pour que tu puisse te déplacer dans le château et après on va tout expliquer à Dumbledore ! Il va certainement trouver un antidote ne t'en fais pas ! »

Résigné, Harry acquiesça et regarda son amie sortir de la pièce

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« HORS DE QUESTION !!!!!!!

- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! Tu ne peux pas te déplacer comme ça dans le château ! Si tu mets ce que je viens de rapporter personne ne te remarquera !

- NON NON NON ET NON !!!!

- Mais Harry tu ne vas pas rester comme ça ??? Et si on tombe sur Rogue habillé comme tu es tu vas te faire virer à coups sûr ! »

Harry considéra encore une fois la tenue que lui avait apporté Hermione. Il s'agissait de l'uniforme féminin de Poudlard soit : une jupe plissée, une chemise blanche, des longues chaussettes, une cravates aux couleurs de Gryffondor et des chaussures à boucles. Tout des trucs super virils !!!

« Hermione c'est une.... Jupe !!!! Et je ne vais pas mettre une jupe quand même ! Je suis...

- Une fille ! Et donc tu vas mettre une jupe ! Au moins jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore !!!!

- Bon d'accord mais alors Ron tu dégages des toilettes ! J'ai pas envie que tu me matte alors que je me change !

- Oh Harry, j'allais oublié, coupa à nouveau la brunette, je t'ai apporté quelque chose ... »

Puis elle sortit de sa poche un truc de long, de blanc, avec des coussinets et deux trous ! Harry considéra la chose quelques instants avant de reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait !

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA NNONNNNNNN alors là tu rêve ! Si tu crois que je vais mettre un soutifs tu peux toujours rêver !!!!! JAMAIS !

- Je te rappelle que tu es une fille, que tu as une poitrine assez... volumineuse et que si tu mets une chemise blanche sans soutien gorge tu feras le bonheur de tous les garçons de Poudlard qui profiteront de la transparence de son chemisier ! »

Furieux, Harry lui arracha le soutien gorge et après avoir viré Ron des toilettes, Hermione l'aida à s'habiller convenablement ! Harry se sentait particulièrement ridicule ! Il se contempla dans le miroir et eu du mal à admettre que la fille qui lui faisait face n'était autre que lui !!!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« MOUHAHAHAHAAAAAAA MoUHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Plié en deux sur son bureau, Dumbledore essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais à chaque fois que son regard croisait Harry, une nouvelle vague de rire l'envahissait ! Après un moment qui parut interminable aux trois Gryffondor, le Directeur repris tout son sérieux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire en voyant son élèves si... efféminé !

« Il faut que vous sachiez, Harry, que pour le moment aucun antidote existe pour ce genre de ... problème et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, plus d'une heure s'est passée depuis que vous avez bu la potion. Ce qui signifie que vous ne retrouverez votre situation de garçon qu'avec le recours à un antidote. »

Résigné Harry baissa les yeux. Combien de temps encore devrait-il porter des jupes, mettre des soutiens gorges qui grattent ou porter des petites culottes qui rentrent dans les fesses !!! C'est absolument horrible !

« Afin que vous puissiez continuer votre scolarité je dirai aux autres élèves que Harry Potter à du s'absenter pour raison personnelle. Et vous, vous prendrez une nouvelle identité. Une identité féminine bien sure ! Et vu que vous êtes une fille, je crains que vous soyez dans l'obligation de partager les appartements des filles de votre maison maintenant !

- Qu...quoi ????

- Oui vous m'avez bien entendu, vous dormirai dans le dortoir des filles ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? »

Ca y est !!! Il venait de toucher le fond ! Partager le dortoir avec une bande de pies qui passe leur temps à jacasser sur le maquillage, les fringues à la mode et les plus beaux mecs du collègue ! arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ça doit être ça que l'on appel l'enfer !

« Vous me faites penser à quelque chose Harry !!! Vous me faites penser a Ranma 1 / 2, un dessin animé que j'aime beaucoup !!! Ranma, c'est un très joli prénom pour votre nouvelle identité ! »

Ah non !!!! En faite LA il ne pouvait plus tomber plus bas !!! L'enfer !

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikoo tout le monde !

Alors voilà pour célébrer ma dernière journée de vacances j'ai décidé d'écrire ce premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Je me suis souvent demandée comment serait Harry s'il était une fille alors j'en ai écrit une fiction sur le sujet !!! je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à la rédiger et j'espère que vous le serait autant en me lisant !

Donc, elle vous plait cette fic????????? Oui ? non ?? REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!


	2. Pretty Woman

Harry un demi : Chapitre 2 : Pretty Woman

Harry se réveilla péniblement avec l'envie impérieuse de tuer Lavande Brown et Parvati Patille qui ne cessaient de piépietter sans ce soucier le moins du monde de son sommeil !

« Beurk ! Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ça j'espère ? Il est trop laid ce pantalon ! Ca te fait un gros cul !

- Arrête j'ai 5 kilos de moins que toi

- Bah ça n'empêche qu'il te fait quand même un gros cul ! Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu arriveras à draguer Weasley

- Oh ne dis pas de bêtise ! Tu sais bien que Ron ne m'intéresse pas

- Menteuse ! Tu deviens toute rouge dès qu'on parle de lui !! Tiennnnsssss regarde ! Tu vois tu rougie

- Oh pis ferme là un peu !!!! Ce n'est pas moi qui essaie de sortir avec le Sieur Potter !!!! »

Maintenant Harry était parfaitement réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles aux aguets à la conversation captivante des filles ! Après tout ça aura certainement du bon d'être dans le dortoir des filles ! On apprends pleins de choses grandement intéressantes ! Bon c'est vrai que Lavande était une fille très jolie et sa force de caractère l'avait toujours séduit !

Comment n'avait-il pas pu voire que la jeune fille lui faisait de l'œil ! Manquait-il autant de perspicacité ? Certainement ! Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées, s'imaginant main dans la main avec elle et échangeant un baiser passionné lorsque subitement son état lui revint en mémoire ! Il était une FILLE !!!!!!! arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh l'horreur ! C'est au moment où il apprends qu'une belle demoiselle s'intéresse à lui qu'il change de sexe ! ça c'est sur Lavande sera moins attiré par lui maintenant ! Ah moins qu'elle soit bi.... On ne sait jamais avec les filles ! Elles seules ont le don de nous surprendre tous les jours !

Harry secoua sa tête pour évacuer ses pensée bizarre puis se redressa à quatre pattes dans son lit et tira vivement les rideaux rose bonbon (beurk ! quel horreur ! les filles ont des goûts de chiottes) de son baldaquin.

Aussitôt Lavande et Parvati le regardèrent et lui firent un petit signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour.

« Salut Ranma, tu as bien dormi ?

- euh.... Oui, c'était une bonne nuit » répondit-il en remettant en place la bretelle de sa nuisette (ou plutôt celle que Hermione lui avait prêté) qui lui glissait sur l'épaule laissant apercevoir un large décolleté.

« Où est Hermione ? S'empressa de demander Harry

- Elle est à la douche, c'est toujours la première à la salle d'eau, lui répondit Parvatti

- Hé Ranma, tu trouves que ce pantalon me fait un gros cul ? » S'empressa de demander Lavande qui se tourna dans toud les sens pour se monter à Harry

Celui-ci la regarda déconcerté ! Il fallait avouer que lui et les fringues ça faisait deux ...

« Bah je sais pas trop ! La couleur vert pistache est pas terrible mais ça te grossit pas ! »

Puis sans attendre une autre question il se leva et se précipita vers la salle d'eau. Il poussa la porte de la pièce et pénétra à l'intérieur où il entendit Hermione chantonnait de sa cabine de douche.

Harry s'approcha près du grand miroir de la pièce devant lequel il se posta et contempla son image. Il ne voyait qu'une belle fille aux cheveux noirs en batailles dont les grands yeux verts scintillaient à la faible lueur des torches enflammées. Il releva la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front pour laisser apparaître une fine cicatrice foncée en forme d'éclair. Il n'y a pas de doute : cette fille dans le reflet c'était bien lui. Vêtue de la nuisette jaune pale ornée de petits chats de Hermione il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule ! Enfin il devait s'avouer que ne plus avoir d'érection le matin au réveil était assez agréable. Au fond les filles ne connaissent pas la chance qu'elles ont de ne pas avoir de problème de tuyauterie...

Hermione sortie de la douche et lui lança un bref « Ah Ranma bien dormi » dont Harry répondit par une grimace cynique.

« Tu contemplait comme tu es belle ? Lui souffla la brunette avec un léger sourire

- Non ! J'étais en train de me demander ce que je vais mettre comme fringue aujourd'hui !

- Tu vois, tu parles déjà comme une vraie fille »

Harry la fusilla du regard ce qui fit rire la brunette

« Bah il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui et comme mais fringue ne te vont pas super bien je pense que tu devrais aller en acheter à Pré Au Lard »

En effet, Harry étant plus élancé que Hermione, les affaires de la brunette le faisaient aller aux fraises ou lui tombaient n'importe comment lui donnant l'impression d'être vêtu avec un sac à patate.

« Tu as déjà vu le film Pretty Woman avec Julia Roberts ? lui demanda t'elle

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne veux pas le voire ! C'est un truc de nana ça !

- Bah ça tombe très très bien Ranma car tu es une nana ......

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Tiens Ranma essaie encore cette robe ! Bien foutue comme tu es je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira très bien.

Et sans attendre une réponse, Lavande balança la robe par-dessus la porte de la cabine dans laquelle Harry, en soutiens gorge et en petite culotte, enfilait inlassablement une quantité impressionnante de vêtements en tout genre, passant du pantalon a la jupe sans oublier les soutiens gorge et chaussures à talon.

Lavande et Parvati s'entêtaient à vouloir lui faire porter des affaires sexy qui paraissaient soit indécents soit ridicules au yeux de Harry. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Hermione se joignit à elles pour faire de lui Miss Univers de Poudlard ! Décidément on peut toujours compter sur la solidarité de ses amies...Mais n'y connaissant rien à la façon de se vêtir féminine, il laissa les trois camarades lui garnir son armoire et alléger son compte chez Gringotts...

Il prit la robe que Lavande venait de lui passer. Elle était en soie rouge vive avec de petites bretelles fines.

Il l'enfila rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir

« Beukkkkk ! Hors de questions que je porte ça les filles ! ça fait ressortir mon ventre ! Et puis regardez j'ai la poitrine toute serrée là dedans ! »

Hermione qui avait passé la tête par une petite ouverture de la porte confirma que la robe était trop étriquée et lui tendit un jeans bleu quelque peu délavé et un haut noir sans manche avec un décolleté en V.

Harry enleva la robe qu'il jeta de l'autre coté de la cabine pour que les filles puissent la ranger puis il enfila la tenue qu'Hermione venait de lui donner. Le pantalon était taille basse ce qui laissait entrevoir l'élastique blanc de la culotte de Harry et le débardeur noir lui saillait le corps à merveille mettant sa poitrine magnifique en valeur. En se regardant dans le miroir, Harry songea que si cette fille n'était pas lui il aurait très bien pu en tomber amoureux tellement elle dégageait un charme naturel.

Instinctivement il leva les bras pour attraper ses cheveux et en faire une queue de cheval ce qui lui allongeait davantage le cou et affinait les traits de son visage lisse. Hermione avait été obligée de le maquiller avec du fond de teins afin de camoufler sa cicatrice et le léger hallage de sa peau doré ne faisait que sublimer encore plus ces yeux admirablement verts.

A nouveau Hermione ouvra la porte alors que Harry se recoiffait. Le regardant elle poussa un « oh » puis se plaqua la main sur la douche.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Harry en gardant ses mains dans les cheveux qu'il essayait d'attacher avec un élastique

- Regarde toi dans le miroir ! Que vois tu ?

- Bah une fille ....

- Oué bah moi je vois une fille avec des énormes poils disgracieux sous les bras ! Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de ça !

- hein.... ?

- Bah tu vas quand même pas garder ça Harry ! C'est horrible et ce n'est pas du tout féminin !

- Bah ça tombe bien que je ne veux pas être féminin !

- Oué bah en attendant tu n'as pas le choix ! » Puis elle claqua la porte laissa Harry à la contemplation de ses aisselles poilues !

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Harry et les trois filles ressortaient du magasin de près à porter les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre. Les filles avaient insisté pour qu'il ne porte pas les affaires de Hermione pour rentrer au château prétextant qu'il allait encore ressembler à un moine habillé de sa toile de jute horrible ! Alors, elle lui avait fait mettre une jupe courte et droite de couleur noire qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse, un fameux débardeur avec des petites manchettes toujours de couleur noire et le tout avec une paire de bottes plates qui mettait admirablement les jambes longilignes en valeur.

Pas peu fière de leur résultat, les filles paradaient aux cotés de Harry dans le couloir de l'école alors que tous les yeux se retournaient sur elles et plus particulièrement sur Ranma qui attirait les regards envieux et désireux des élèves.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry aperçut Drago Malefoy et un sentiment de haine profonde l'envahit lorsque le Serpentard le darda sans retenu de haut en bas, semblant le déshabiller du regard. S'il aurait été un chien il aurait sans doute bavé !

Tout était de la faute de ce mioche blondinet, arrogant, prétentieux et pervers ! De la faute de ses mains si expertes qu'elles attisent un désire si fou qu'on est en obsédé. Et non content d'en arriver là, Harry devait encore supporter son regard lubrique posé sur lui !

C'est alors que Harry eut un flash !!!! Une idée qui selon lui était infaillible et qui serait une vengeance Ô combien délicieuse à savourer ! Délicieuse car lui aussi prendrait du plaisir et il retrouverait aussi ces mains si parfaites posées sur lui alors que Drago caresserait le corps aimé de Ramna ! hummmmmm

Alors il s'approcha du blondinet qui était bouche pendante, le choppa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis Harry commença par le mordiller le lobe de l'oreille sentant les regarde de toute l'école posé lui. Il pouvait presque imaginer le visage déconcerté de Hermione qui se demandait ce qui été encore passé par la tête de son ami.

Il sentit Drago se raidir et essayer de lui échapper alors Harry lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille que seul lui pouvait entendre

« Alors beau blond, on me dévore du regard et on n'ose n'a peur de moi .... »

Harry regardait Drago qui lui regardait les autres élèves semblant demander silencieusement de l'aide. Le Gryffondor sourit puis laissa glisser ses lèvres furtivement sur celles du Serpentard avant de reprendre la route vers son dortoir, laissant le blondinet totalement agar contre le couloir du château.

Oui, quelle douce vengeance se serra que de séduire l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy !

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Il a quoi ?

- Il a embrassé Malefoy

- Tu as fait ça Harry ??? Mais tu es malade ! S'écria Ron

- Ohhhhhh tu veux peut être que je te donne aussi un micro ??? Comme ça toute l'école saura qui je suis réellement !

- C'est quoi un micro ?

- Laisse tomber Ron ! répondit la brunette quelque peu excédée ! Bon alors Harry, tu nous explique enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Dans les toilettes des filles condamnées du second étage, le trio était assis par terre et éclairé uniquement par la faible lueur d'une chandelle partiellement fondue.

« Pour me venger !

- Euh.... Harry, ça nous arrangerai si tu étais un peu plus explicite !

- Bah voilà. J'ai vu que Malefoy me regardait tout à l'heure et je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent ! Alors quitte à être une fille j'ai pensé que je pourrais quand même avoir ma vengeance.

- Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu veux draguer Malefoy ? demanda la brune

- Bah... si

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! S'écria Ron

- Quoi ??

- C'est dégueulasse ! Tu es la plus jolie fille de l'école et tu vas sortir avec Malefoy ! Merlin je suis trop dégoûté !!! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

Harry le fixa mâchoire pendante

« Bah oui Harry ! je suis nul partout alors je m'étais imaginé que tu accepterai de faire semblant de sortir avec moi pour ... pour qu'un fois dans ma vie je n'aurai pas l'air d'une nul incapable de se trouver une jolie fille »

Harry ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête en direction de Hermione qui fixait le sol sans ciller, les yeux légèrement embués. Décidément Ron était encore moins perspicace que lui mais préférant ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires il ne dit rien.

Hermione se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce en courrant et claquant la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Bah au lieu de fantasmer sur moi tu ferais bien d'ouvrir un peu tes yeux ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle veut sortir avec toi ??? Et toi tu rêve que d'une chose : que sorte avec toi alors que je suis un MEC !!! Ohhhhhh ! Tu débloques Ron ! Merde, j'ai beau avoir une paire de seins je suis toujours Harry, tu te souviens.... Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser tranquille et tu vas aller te faire pardonner auprès de Hermione !

- Mais ...Mais...

- Bah oui mais ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ? Toute l'école est au courrant d'ailleurs ! Et si tu veux savoir il y a aussi Parvati Patille qui aimerait bien sortir avec toi ! Je l'ai entendu ce matin dans le dortoir. »

Harry se remit sur ses pieds, lissa la jupe un peu froissée et aida Ron à se relever également.

« Bon allez va, c'est pas la peine de s'engueuler pour si peu. Mais va quand même voire Hermione »

Le rouquin hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et partie en direction de la bibliothèque, lieux de refuge habituel de la jeune érudite.

Quant à Harry, il regagna son dortoir de Gryffondor et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en souriant voyant tous les paquets d'achat entassés autour de lui. Si la vie de fille est tous les jours comme ça alors il avait hâte de retrouver tous ses attributs masculins. Ca aurait pu être pire du moins pensa t'il, il aurait pu avoir un corps de fille et conserver sa tête masculine. Harry s'amusa un instant à imaginer les réactions de ses camarades. Sans doute aurai-il été la risée de toute l'école et sa photo aurait figurée dans l'album personnel de Dumbledore.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit poussant un petit cri lorsque l'armature en fer de sa pince a cheveux s'enfonça dans son crâne.

« Décidément on naît femme mais on ne le devient pas ! »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voilà le second chapitre un peu tardif de Harry un demi !

Je tiens à vous remercier tout plein pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu ! Je n'en attendais pas autant ! Je pensais que cette histoire ne remporterait pas un franc succès et je constate avec joie que je me suis trompée.

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plue et vais essayer de mettre prochainement le troisième chapitre en ligne

Je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Sans plus tarder je passe aux nombreuses RAR :

Un grand merci et une énorme bisous pour votre reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir à : Dragon bleu, Runa-chan, Nékozumi, clmzouille, MisssMalefoy, Morgan, Yumi, Dilys :), Céline402, Pithy, inferno-hell, Phoebie Potter, Tina, Gaelle Griffondor, yuki-chan Yami Aku, Shiefa li, Citrouille farcie, Kino, Shinigami, angel bleu,

PinoteO7 : je suis heureuse que ma fiction te fasse rire ! lol c'est aussi un peu fait pour ça ! J'écris beaucoup trop de fic noire alors là c'est le bon moyen pour moi de me lâcher ! merciii

Myncat : merci pour ton idée de faire passer Ranma pour une cousine de Harry. Ca me plait beaucoup et je vais très franchement y penser ! Qui sait, peut être que.... Enfin bon ce n'est qu'un projet et je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise ! merciiiiiiiiiii pour ta revieww ! Gros bisoux

Merawen ! Tiens, c'est quelqu'un que je connais aussi sur une autre fiction ça ! mdr !! Merci de lire Harry un demi ! Ta review me fait super plaisir ! C'est vrai que a sa place je n'aimerai pas me transformer en mec ! beurkkkkkkkkkkkk ! Moi je dis vive les filles ! bisouxxx

LN : merci tout d'abord pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'adore Ranma et c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic ! mdr ! J'ai bien pensé au truc avec l'eau mais ça complexait tout et je ne sais plus trop comment j'aurai réussi à m'en sortir ! Donc j'ai préféré faire simple ! J'espère que ça te plaira aussi ! Bisou

Quiproquo et Sœur de Quiproquo : kikoo les filles ! J'adore les reviews super longue comme la votre ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Bon bah moi pour ce qui est de Ranma 1demi je lis les mangas et à l'occasion lorsque mon pote pense à me les enregistrer je les regarde aussi ! Je suis en tout cas heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise car comme je l'ai dit au début je ne savais pas trop si elle aller plaire ! Alors je suis plus que ravie. Bisoux à vous deux et a bientôt j'espère

Chris : Malheureusement je n'ai pas vu « 30 ans sinon rien » mais j'ai vu l'extrait que tu évoque et c'est tout a fait ce que je voulais faire ressortir chez ce(tte) pauvre Harry ! loll

J'espère que ce chap te plais. Bisouxx

Ornaluca : impatiente ??? Mais je n'avais pas remarqué voyons !! Bon tu me review toute mes fiction et si je me trompe pas Ehelyne a conseillé de lire une des tiennes alors je te donne ma promesse de lire tantôt une de tes fictions car je ne doute pas que tu es une très bonne autoresse ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisoux

Moi : Merci pour la référence de la fiction mais je ne la lirai que après avoir fini d'écrire la mienne. Je ne voudrais pas me laisser influencer par un autre auteur ! loll mais merci tout de même ! bisssss

Bubblegum702 : des bouleversements dans la vie de Harry ??? lol tu ne crois pas si bien dire en fait !: hummmmmm ! rhoooo Dopamine tais toi tu vas en dire trop sinon ! Donc merci pour ta review et a bientooooottttt

Angelinadelacour : et voilà une petite suite que je me suis bien amusée à rédiger!!! Elle te plait ??? Moi je l'aime tout plein ! Tu vois, finalement Harry aussi prends ça du bon coté de se trouver dans le dortoir des filles ! mdr ! bisouxx et a bientôt

Chanelle : Kikoooooooooo ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise aussi la miss ! et j'espère que la suite saura te satisfaire tout autant ! Je te fais de gros bisouxxxxxxx. Tu ne viens plus sur VAV ?

Prochain chapitre dans environ 15 jours !!!! Soyez patient encore un petit peu ! lolllll


	3. Rendez Vous

Chapitre 3 : Rendez vous

« Bien, je vois que Mademoiselle Ranma n'en loupe pas une ! Peut-être devrait-elle lire les consignes au lieu de faire les yeux tendres à Malefoy »

La réplique cinglante avait résonnée dans les cachots où Rogue, tout de noir vêtu tentait d'enseigner à ses élèves (« ces bandes d'ignares ») la potion de Clairvoyance.

Ranma n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la bonne couleur dans son chaudron et la fumée acre qui s'en échappait avait empesté toute la pièce.

Son esprit était occupé par Drago qu'elle tentait d'attirer dans ses filets pour obtenir sa vengeance. Cela faisait maintenant près de 3 semaines que sa transformation avait eut lieu et elle ne cessait chaque jour d'y penser un peu plus. Après tout, être une fille ça avait vraiment du bon.

« Ranma fait un peu attention. Tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points.

- Ah... Euh... Oui Hermione »

Hermione la regarda avec consternation avant de découper en petits morceaux ses feuilles de salsepareilles.

Ranma quant à elle continuait de jeter des petits coups d'œil furtifs du côté de Drago. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser ses mains à autre chose que la découpe de salsepareille... Les utiliser sur elle par exemple, en lui caressant le dos, faisant glisser ses doigts fins le long de ses reins enflammés puis, audacieusement, les laisser glisser sous sa jupe pour goûter la chaire à la fois tendre et ferme de ses fesses rebondies.

« Miss Ranma a encore l'esprit ailleurs à ce que je vois ! Trop loin des cahots pour remarquer que son chaudron déborde ! »

Ranma s'extirpa à ses rêves et regarda Rogue non sans une pointe de haine.

« Ceci nous fera donc 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor » acheva le professeur calmement avant de supprimer le contenu du chaudron de Ranma.

«Allez, fichez moi le camps » s'écria Rogue alors que la fin du cours s'annonçait.

Dans un brouhaha énorme, les élèves quittèrent la salle.

« Attendez, je reviens, dit Ranma à ses deux amis »

Puis elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau du maître des potions.

« Potter, que me voulez vous encore ?!

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez trouvé l'antidote pour que je redevienne un garçon

- Non Potter, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Ceci devrait vous apprendre à faire joujou avec des potions trop compliquées pour votre menu cerveau ! Maintenant sortez d'ici, vous me bouffez mon oxygène ! »

Ranma le foudroya du regard et sortit de la pièce. La potion n'est pas encore prête ? Parfait, ses plans pourront être mis à exécution bientôt ! Elle allait séduire Drago, ressentir ses mains sur elle et le planter là, en plein désir de luxure avant de lui révéler sa réelle identité. Hum que c'est bon. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et Drago allait le déguster très très froid...

Justement, au croisement d'un couloir le beau blondinet était en train de refaire son lacet. Ranma s'en approchait lorsqu'il l'apostropha.

« Ranma...

- Oui ?

- Euh....je...je...me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré Au Lard ? »

Ranma haussa les sourcils. Après tout ça ne ferait que accélérer son plan !

« Oui Drago, avec plaisir. Ca serait sympa ! »

Le Serpentard semblait sur le point de sauter en l'air ce qui afficha un sourire sadique sur le visage de Ranma

« On...On ...pourrait aller faire un truc ensemble. Une Bieraubeurre ? Proposa t-il

- Bien sure, sa sera romantique » ajouta Ranma tout sourire avant de s'éloigner vers sa maison laissant Drago plus rouge que jamais et au bord de l'apoplexie.

Toute excitée, Ranma remonta en courrant vers sa salle commune pour raconter tout ça à Hermione qu'elle avait mis dans la confidence.

Alors qu'elle montait l'escalier, une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans le bas ventre. Lâchant ses affaires, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant son ventre de ses bras.

Alors que la douleur se passait, elle repris ses affaires et son chemin vers la Tour de Gryffondor se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer cette vive et brève douleur.

Arrivée à destination elle enleva sa cape qu'elle jeta sur son lit puis déposa ses affaires scolaires dans sa malle en bois posée près de son lit à baldaquins.

Hermione était là, assise calmement en train de lire un livre si épais que Ranma se demandait comment elle faisait pour le tenir entre ses mains.

« Ca ne vas pas Ranma ? Tu es pale ?

- Si si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sentit comme un écoulement au niveau de son sexe et le long de ses cuisses.

Sans attendre, elle se précipita aux toilettes en courrant, entra dans la première cabine vide qu'elle verrouilla et entreprit de se déshabiller.

Alors qu'elle enlevait sa petite culotte, elle poussa un cri suraigu. Elle était rouge de sang. De son sang.

Hermione qui avait entendu son hurlement entra dans les toilettes en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je saigne Hermione. Je saigne. Je suis malade

- Où tu saignes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ma culotte est pleine de sang »

A sa grande surprise Ranma entendit sa camarade rigoler

« Je crois que tu es indisposée Ranma

- QUOI ?????

- Oui tu as tes règles

- Mais, mais.... Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Attends moi, j'arrive. »

Après quelques minutes, Hermione frappa à la cabine de Ranma

« Ouvre moi !

- Quoi ? Mais tu vas me voire nue !

- Rhooo, arrête de faire ta pudique et ouvre ! »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ranma ouvra enfin.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté ton nécessaire de douche pour que tu te lave, une culotte et une souris.

- Une souris ?

- Oui ! Un tampon quoi ...

- et j'en fais quoi ?

- Regarde je te montre. Tu mets un pied sur la cuvette des toilettes. Avec tes doigts tu écartes ici pour accéder au vagin. Tu glisses ça dedans et tu pousses ici ! Puis tu retires l'applicateur. Voilaaaa ! Pour l'enlever tu tires sur la ficelle. Un tampon doit être changé toutes les trois à quatre heures environ.

Ranma l'avait regardé sans rien dire puis une fois Hermione sortie de la cabine des toilettes, elle installa pour la première fois de sa vie un tampon et se dirigea vers la douche.

Alors qu'elle se nettoyait les parties génitales ensanglantées, elle pensa avec regret que ces érections du matin lui manquaient... Elle avait hâte de les retrouver !

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le week-end suivant était celui de la sortie à Près Au Lard et Ranma c'était apprêtée galamment pour séduire au mieux le petit blondinet avec lequel elle avait rendez vous. Pour cela elle avait (ou plutôt Hermione avait) coiffé ses cheveux en les remontant sur la tête laissant juste dépasser quelques mèches ondulées. Elle avait aussi mis une petite jupe noire et ses longues bottes qui lui galbaient si magnifiquement les jambes !

Elle avait rejoint Drago à l'heure prévue (soit 14h) et ensemble ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'au village sans trop échanger de parole. Drago était tellement rouge que Ranma se demanda s'il allait réussir à tenir toute l'après midi.

Arrivés au village, ils avaient visité les boutiques de chez Zonko et Honeyduck avant d'aller se réfugier aux Trois Balais pour savourer une Bieraubeurre. Comme d'habitude, le pub grouillait d'élèves de Poudlard et leur « flirt » naissant n'avait pas passer inaperçue. Partout des doigts se tendaient vers leur table pour montrer le nouveau couple de l'école. Au loin, Ranma aperçut Ron qui regardait Drago avec un mélange de dégoût et d'envie.

« Comment tu es connu Hermione et Ron ? »

Depuis quand Drago appelait-il Hermione et Ron par leur prénom ? !

« Euh... bah à mon arrivé ici c'est les seuls personnes qui sont venus me voire alors ...

- Ils sont sympa »

Quoi ???? Avait-elle bien entendu ??? Malefoy l'Arrogant disait que Ron le Pauvre et Hermione la Sang-de-bourbe sont sympa ... non ça doit être une hallucination !

« Oui c'est vrai ! On s'amuse bien ensemble »

A ce moment là, Drago posa sa main droite sur la table et Ranma ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Si douce, si belle, si experte et audacieuse. Pourquoi cette moi appartiens à son ennemi ?

N'y tenant plus elle posa sa main au dessus de celle du blondinet qui ne la retira pas mais qui pris une belle teinte pourpre. Elle sentait ses doigts glisser entre ceux de Drago, sa peau s'enflammant au toucher de la peau si longtemps désirer. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment de plaisir intense et de désir. Puis cédant à une impulsion elle rapprocha sa tête de celle de Drago jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, leurs langues se mélangeant et se goûtant. Drago passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Ranma lui arracha des soupirs de plaisir et des frissons.

Longtemps ils s'embrassèrent faisant fit de ce qui se passerait autour d'eux. Pourtant une question trotter dans la tête de Ranma : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? Pourquoi est ce que je ressens un besoin constant d'être avec lui et d'avoir un contact physique avec lui ?

Alors bien loin au fond de sa tête, elle entendait une petite voix lui répondre « tu l'aimes ».

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voil0 le nouveau chapitre si longuement attendu !!!! j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon Internet ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pus updater avant et je m'en excuse !!

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ??? hein ??? Review ???

RAR :

Merci du fond du cœur à : inferno-hell, Emilie, loutrina, Gaëllemoon, bubblegum 712, angel blue, drackyumi, octave, zairoon, ayu4ever et Misssmalefoy

Artémis : merciiiiii tout plein pour ta review !!! Comme tu le verras, ce n'est pas vraiment Harry qui va en faire baver à Dray mais plutôt le contraire ! mdr !!! A bientôt

Felba : merciiiiii ca fait toujours plaisir de voire que son travail plait et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite !

Lindowel : kikooo ! oui Harry en fille c'est plutot originale je l'avoue !! alors tu penses quoi de ce chap ???? pour Hermione et Ron encore un peu de patience !

Phenix 260 : je suis désolée pour le retard avec la quelle j'update !!! Je m'excuse ! Tu écris aussi des fics ??? Alors bon courage a toi aussi car je sais que c'est bcp de travail

Chris : merci pour cette longue review !! J'adore ça !!! Ouiiiii un triangle amoureux j'y avais pensé mais je ne trouvais plus comment faire évoluer mes personnages après ! mdr ! Styliste frustrée ???? euh.... J'en sais rien en fait .... Mais je suis flattée tout de même de cette remarque ! j'espère avoir une autre review et une autre référence pour ce chap ! a plus ! bisoux

Gaelle griffondor : je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais mettre !!!

Chanelle : merciiii pour cette review la miss ! Pour VAV c'est dommage parce que le site est bcp optimisé maintenant et la coupe approche ... enfin bon ... bisouxxxx

Bob Chiri : OUIIIIIIIII une longue review !!! ahhh j'adore ca ! ca fait plaisir ! merci pour toute les gentilles choses que tu as dit ! je suis désolée en tout cas de t'avoir fait attendre !! Sincèrement désolée !!! a bientôt bisous

Her-Moi-Neu : mais rien ne t'empêche de faire une fic du même genre du sais ... Ca ne me dérange pas que tu reprenne le sujet du fait que je me suis moi-même inspiré d'un manga alors ... ne te gêne surtout pas

Lululle : Ma petite chérie ! je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise je vois que tu as tout updater en plus !!! rhooooo tu me touche ! mdr !!! J'espère bientôt te revoir sur msn ! bisouxxxx

New-sha : merci pour ta review !!! qu'a tu penser de cette suite ??? hein ????

Sirna : faire baver rogue ... héhééééé tu verras peut etre peut etre ! mdr !!! merci et gros bisoux

Crazysnape : la tu vois j'ai un peu eclispé Harry (le coté mec) pour mettre en avant que Ranma (coté fille ) mais ca reste la même personne ! J'espère que ça te plait en tout cas

Celine.s : tu te demandais comment il allait réagir avec des règles ??? bah voilà la réponse ! mdr !!!!! ca te convient ???? hihi

Quiproquo : euh... je ne sais pas encore le chapitrage... je suis désolée !!!! en revanche tu ne te trompais pas quand tu disais que Harry serait pris à son propre piège ... tu as eu une petite démonstration ici même ... mais ce n'est rien face à ce qui l'attends .... Je sais je suis sadique ! mdr ! mais vous aimez ça ! bisoux a toi et ta sœur

Minerve : voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la fameuse partie tant attendue des menstruations .... Ola que c'est dure d'être une fille quand on s'appelle Harry Potter ... perso je préférerai les érections du matin que les règles ... Mais ça n'engage que moi !

Yami Aku : merciiiii pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir ! j'espère que ce chap t'as plu ! bisoux


	4. Dans les Vestiaires

Chapitre : Dans les Vestiaires

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

La voix venait d'Hermione qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine !

« Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu as embrassé Malefoy et pourquoi est ce que tu sors avec lui ?

Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor vide Harry devait faire face à ses deux amis qui lui demandaient des comptes concernant son comportement à l'égard de Malefoy. Mais il estimait qu'il n'avait nullement de compte à leur rendre et que cette après midi à Prè-Au-Lard était la meilleure qu'il est passée depuis bien des années.

Après leur baiser au Trois Balai, Harry et Drago avaient pu sortir main dans la main pour aller flâner du coté du lac de Poudlard où Drago n'avait cessé de lui répéter comme il la trouvait jolie et comme c'était un réel plaisir de sortir avec elle. Bien sure, Harry ne lui avait pas révélé sa vraie identité et il ne savait vraiment pas s'il aurait le courage de le faire un jour.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais ma vengeance ! répondit Harry ( ou Ranma, c'est au choix). Et puis, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

Qu… Quoi ? faillit s'étrangler Hermione. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ca tu n'avais pas une paire de seins plus gros que des œufs au plat et que tu possédais entre les jambes une partie anatomique supplémentaire … ?

Non merci je n'avais pas oublié ! Mais je me dis que quitte à être une fille autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ! »

Harry fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la grimace dégoutté de Ron et d'Hermione puis il reprit

« De plus, quand vous vous embrassiez tous les deux au Trois Balais vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous soucier trop de moi non !

Ce n'est pas pareil ! coupa sèchement Hermione. Nous on est un couple normal

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que Drago et moi nous ne nous pas un couple normal ? demanda Harry sans lâcher un seul instant le regard d'Hermione

Tu sais très bien que non !

Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?

Parce que tu es un garçon ! »

Harry se leva et domina Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

« Regarde moi Hermione, est ce que j'ai l'air d'un garçon avec cette jupe stupide, ses bottes horribles et cette maudite pince à cheveux qui me fait mal ! s'énerva Harry

Mais tu sais bien que c'est provisoire

Peut être mais il y a du provisoire qui dur ! »

En colère, Harry se rassit et ne prit pas garde à serrer les jambes. Avec sa petite jupe courte lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, Ron assis en face de lui commençait à profiter de le vue agréable qu'offrait les jambes écartés de son ami(e). Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui mette une petite tape derrière la tête et fasse comprendre à Harry qu'une fille en jupe doit serrer les jambes quand elle s'assied si elle ne veut pas passer pour une gourgandine.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois amis et Harry pensa à Drago. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour poursuivre encore leur promenade autour du lac. Il aimait tellement se trouver en compagnie du blondinet de Serpentard.

Harry se surprit à imaginer la réaction de Drago si celui-ci venait à découvrir qui se cachait derrière les beaux yeux verts émeraude et le doux filet de cheveux soyeux de Ranma. Probablement Harry aurait-il le cœur brisé car il était évidant que ce qui attirait Drago c'était le physique élancé et la plastique parfaite de Ranma.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Drago aimait Ranma et Harry aimait Drago mais Drago détestait Harry ….

Harry s'était déjà imaginé un bref instant retrouver son corps d'homme et se promener main dans la main dans le château avec Drago. Mais ça ne se produirait certainement jamais et Harry se força de chasser cette image furtive de son cerveau.

« Drago m'a dit que vous étiez sympa, » dit Harry pour rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor

Hermione éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors que Ron gardait sur lui des yeux grand ouverts

« Pfou, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! maugréa la brunette en calant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron

Moi je le trouve Drago très sympa ! dit Harry en regardant la réaction des deux autres

Bien sure qu'il est sympa ! répliqua sèchement Ron, Tu as vu la paire de miche que tu as ! A tout les coups il veux te mettre dans son lit »

Hermione approuva en silence et Harry surpris à penser ce que ca devait être agréable d'être dans le lit de Malefoy, ses mains expertes lui caressant doucement la poitrine avant de glisser inexorablement vers ses cuisses et son sexe…

Harry sentit qu'il commencé à mouiller sa culotte et il s'efforça a penser à autre chose. Mais comme si Drago occupait la totalité de ses pensées il ne put s'empocher de revoir son doux visage et ses grands yeux d'opale se dessiner dans sa mémoire. Jamais, lui Harry Potter, aurait pensé être amoureux de Drago Malefoy et d'ailleurs, jamais il n'aurait songé être amoureux d'un garçon n'importe lequel soit-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fatigué de voire sans cesse Hermione et Ron s'embrasser sur la banquette de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry décida de monter dans le dortoir des filles où il pourrait s'allonger sur son lit et penser à tout loisir à l'être qui occupait toutes ses pensées : Drago

Harry poussa la porte et à peine fut-il entré dans le dortoir qu'il s'aperçut très vite de son erreur : Lavande et Parvati était assise sur leur lit respective et à les regarder parler il songea qu'elles devaient encore raconter les potins de Poudlard

« Ahhhh Ranma ! s'écria Lavande, justement on parlait de toi

ha bon ? répondit la voix fluette de Harry trop exagérée pour paraître naturelle

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lui fit Parvati en sautant sur son lit. Allez, raconte comment c'est avec Drago Malefoy ?

Euh….. »

Harry n'avait aucune envie de leur raconter ses petits moments privilégiés avec Drago, songeant que s'il faisait ça, le lendemain tout l'école serait au courant

« Bah… c'est un garçon sympa, dit-il simplement

Oh arrête ! tu nous la fais pas celle là ! il est super mignon et il a un de ces culs …. Rétorqua Parvati

Moi je préfère le cul de Harry Potter, répliqua Lavande faisant monter le feu aux joues du principal concerné. Mais ca fait longtemps qu'on ne le voit plus dans l'école. Tu sais ce qu'il a Ranma ?

Euh…. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des problèmes en ce moment

Oui, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, Harry est partie le jour même où tu es arrivée à l'école, s'étonna Parvati »

La conversation commençait à déplaire fortement à Harry qui essaya de paraître le plus féminin possible. Il s'assit sur son lit, prenant garde à bien serrer les jambes comme lui avait dit Hermione et il se détacha les cheveux pensant qu'avec les cheveux libre, son visage ressemblerait moins à celui d'Harry

« D'ailleurs, continua Lavande, avec Parvati on trouve que vous avez des airs de ressemblance.

surtout dans le regard, » compléta l'autre

Harry ne savait plus que faire, que dire ou que penser… Ses joues avaient pries une jolie couleur pourpre et il espérait que le fond de teint que lui avait mis Hermione le matin même cachait bien la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front et qui aurait pu le trahir

« euh… je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu …. , se contenta de dire Harry en baissant les yeux

Bah en fait il a les mêmes yeux que toi, les mêmes traits de visage mais en un peu plus épais, des sourcils identiques mais plus épais aussi et les mêmes cheveux que toi mais avec une coupe de mec

Donc il me ressemble pas tant que ca … ,se défendit Ranma

Bah … vous passeriez aisément pour frère et sœur, assura Lavande. Moi si je pouvais je sauterai bien sur Potter pour lui retirer ses fringues et faire mon affaire avec lui »

Ranma se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il songea avec regret qu'il aurait était préférable pour lui de rester dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à regarder Ron et Hermione se bécoter.

Ranma se pencha sur sa malle et prit un pull qu'elle noua autour des épaules

« Tu t'en vas ? lui demandèrent les filles apparemment déçues de son départ

euh.. oui j'ai oublié mon … ma baguette dans la salle commune » bredouilla Harry avant de quitter le dortoir.

Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione toujours collés l'un a l'autre puis sortit des appartements de Gryffondor.

Il commença a prendre la direction du Parc pensant qu'un bon bol d'air frais lui ferait le grand bien.

Harry commençait à se demander quand Rogue aurait finit de mettre au point sa potion lui permettant de redevenir un homme. Car Harry ne supportait plus les deux pies qui partageait son dortoir et les soutiens gorges qui le grattaient tout le temps. Comment les filles faisaient pour supporter ça à longueur de journée, tous les jours de l'année.

Mais Harry songea aussi à Drago qu'il ne verrait plus lorsqu'il retrouverait sa vraie identité. Devrait-il mettre le blondinet dans la confidence au risque de le perdre ou devait-il le laisser s'attacher et lui faire mal lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla « s'il vient a l'apprendre un jour… » mais Harry pensa immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sereinement avec sa conscience s'il abusait de la personne qu'il aimait

« Ranma ! »

Harry se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec … Drago

« Je … je ne m'attendais pas à te voire, dit Ranma surprise

Moi non plus tu sais mais j'étais en train de penser a toi et à notre merveilleuse journée, répondit le Serpentard avant d'embrasser Ranma. On va faire un tour dans le parc

Oui »

Ranma était tendue. Elle tenait la main de Drago mais elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver du bonheur pour autant et elle savait que c'était en partie à cause de son imposture face à Drago. Comment lui avouer qu'elle et son pire ennemi ne font qu'un !

Mais paradoxalement elle se sentait si bien à ses cotés. Particulièrement quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et qu'il lui caressait le dos, faufilant sa main sous sa chemise …

Assis dans la pelouse sur le bord du lac, Ranma aurait voulu figer le temps pour repousser l'échéance fatale de la vérité qu'il devrait révéler à Drago. Mais pour le moment le garçon était assis derrière elle et se contentait de plonger ses grands yeux clairs dans ceux si pétillants de sa petite amie

« quelque chose ne va pas Ranma ?

Oh non, répondit doucement Harry, tout va bien

T as l'air pensive

Je pensais à toi

Et c'est moi qui te donne cet air si sérieux et malheureuse. Je n'espère pas !

Non, Drago, je pensais que …. Que…

Que ? demanda patiemment le blondinet et levant les sourcils

Que …je t'aime »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, comme guider par une force invisible.

« Moi aussi je t'aime…, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Il semblerait que tu m'es envoûté… »

A ces mots Ranma ne put se retenir d'embrasser Drago, lui offrant ses lèvres purpurines et douces. Alors que Drago les kidnappaient, elle ouvra la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et laissa les mains de son Amour découvrir la chair douce de ses seins

« J'ai envie de toi …. »

Le mot du Serpentard raisonnèrent aux oreilles d'Harry qui lui murmura qu'elle aussi.

Drago se releva vivement et entraîna son amie dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch

« On sera tranquille ici… »lui susurra t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe

Ranma laissa échapper un gémissement et entreprit d'enlever la chemise de Drago. Celui-ci se hâta de retirer les hauts de Ranma pour enfin entrevoir sa poitrine volumineuse protégée par l'écrin que formait le soutien gorge. Drago s'empressa de le dégrafer de sa main experte alors que Ranma glissait les siennes dans le pantalon du Serpentard pour palper la chair tendre et rebondit de ses fesses.

Drago haletait alors qu'entièrement nu, ils se couchaient sur le sol froid du vestiaire. Harry laissait Drago la caresser, il sentait ses dents mordiller le mamelon de ses seins alors que ses mains glissaient le long de son sexe pour enfin faire pénétrer un doigt dans le vagin humide tant désiré

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir mais il était quelques peut gêné et peureux. C'était sa première fois en tant que fille mais aussi en tant que garçon.

Drago, comme semblant s'en douter lui demanda

« C'est la première fois ?

Oui, répondit Ranma dans un souffle

Je vais faire doucement alors » lui murmura Drago à son oreille avant d'entreprendre de lécher le sexe d'Harry qui ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir

Puis, Drago s'arrêta et introduisit son sexe érigé à l'intérieur d'Harry qui se cambra sous la douleur que provoquait cette intrusion. Il resta un instant sans bouger le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence qui il commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus intense.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en sentant le sexe de Drago faire en lui ses vas et viens qui le submergeaient de plaisir.

Bientôt, les deux amants se cambrèrent lorsqu'ils jouirent et Harry cria le nom de Drago alors que celui-ci prononça celui de Ranma avant de se laisser tomber sur sa poitrine humide.

Harry se laissa envahir par le bonheur qui ressentait. Il venait de coucher avec Drago Malefoy pour la première fois et ses mains expertes avaient mis le feu à ses sens quand elles lui avaient caressé tout les corps. Il serai resté à contempler Drago des heures et des heures….

Mais après tout, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ici … Et rien ne les obligeait à retourner au château. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien passer le reste de la nuit ici, dans les vestiaires à faire l'amour continuellement alors que leur corps se découvriraient l'un l'autre.

Ranma releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Drago. Apparemment le blond pensait à la même chose que lui. La nuit allait être longue et chaude dans les vestiaires de Poudlard ….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de Harry un demi !_

_Ce n'est qu'un chapitre pour vous faire patienter car j'aimerai beaucoup terminer ma fiction « Rape me » pour pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à celle-ci et la rendre vraiment intéressante._

_Je vous pris encore une fois de m'excuser du retard interminable avec lequel qu'ai updater ce chapitre._

_Je ne peux que vous demander de faire preuve d'un peu de patience pour avoir le prochain chapitre que j'essayerai de mettre en ligne pas trop tard._

_Je passe de suite au RAR :_

**La shinegami :** euh.. je n'ai pas de fréquence d'update pour cette fiction. J'essaie de poster quand j'ai le temps mais une chose est certaine : quand j'aurai fini « rape me » je porterai plus souvent. Merci pour ta review

**Minimay** : nonnnnn cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée ! j'avais simplement plus le temps de m'occuper de mes fictions et je m'y suis remise à fond ! preuve que tu n'as pas tant la poisse que ça ! lol bisoux et a bientôt

**Demoniac cat's** : oui… j'avais pas posté depuis plus d'un an il me semble mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bizz a toi et a bientôt

**Obscura **: merci pour ta review et a très bientôt !

**Chanelle** : salut ma belle ! voilà enfin la suite … avec un lemon en prime ! j'espère que ca t'a plus. Bisoux et a bientôt

**Procne Aesoris** : merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que la référence a Ranma n'a rien a voire avec le monde de la magie mais j'ai pensé que ca permettrait de distinguer un peut ma fiction de celle des autres auteurs. Peut être ai-je ou tors ou peut être pas… c'est à vous de me le dire, ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Toute critique étant bonne a prendre, je te remercier donc et te dis à bientôt

**Jessy** : dans la merde oui en effet comme tu dis … je le plains moi même ! merci et a plus

**Shinobû su** : haaaaaaaaaaaaa Très bonne année 2005 à toi (lolll le truc super en retard et plus du tout d'actualité !) peut être serai-je ponctuelle pour te souhaiter une excellente année 2006 … qui sais lol. En ce qui concerne Ranma ½, le manga, j'adore c'est totalement délirant et du gros n'importe quoi. Un manga que je te conseille si tu ne le connais pas encore. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review mais j'aimerai une précision : ca veux dire quoi être Hawai ?

**Merawen** : halalala que ne dirai pas un homme pour plaire à une fille …. ? telle est la question ! je suis contente que le précédant chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira

**Lil arabic** : tu dira merci à ton ami qui a conseillé mon histoire … c'est sympa de ca part et surtout ca donne du courage pour écrire les chapitres précédents

**Dawn 456** : oui j'adore Ranma ½ en manga mais c'est vrai que 38 tome ca représente une somme d'argent non néglieable et un investissement … bref, console toi en lisant la suite de cette fiction. Gros bisous et a bientôt

**Yume-Cristal** : merci beaucoup pour ta review et a bientôt

**Niil- iste** : hahaa si tu veux la réponse à ta question je crains fort que tu ne sois dans l'obligation de lire la suite de cette fiction ! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Salut

**Quiproqo** : je n'ai pas updaté aussi vite que tu l'aurait espéré mais voilà enfin un autre chapitre et qui, j'espère te plaira . En ce qui concerne Ron, Hermione et Drago … suite au prochain épisode ! lol ! merci encore

**Crazysnape** : ouééééééééééé j'adore aussi cette phrase, les garçons ne connaissent pas leur chance ! merci et a plus

**Chupz** : (ou moonie ?) merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il ne te décevra pas. Pour ce qui est du réalisme des descriptions concernant les règles c'est … hilarant ! j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage et tu verras qu'avec la suite il y a une autre réalité très difficile qui va sauter au yeux de Harry (Ranma). Je le plaint d'avance. Bisouxxx

**Sirna** : rassure toi je n'ai plus aucun blem d'Internet (j'ai changé de fournisseur, j'ai changer d'ordinateur et j'ai même changé de maison lol ) alors je vais répondre à toute tes questions : Oui c'est normal qu'Harry ai ses règles ! j'ai imaginé en faire une femme a part entière lol !En revanche il ne se métamorphose pas avec de l'eau … même sous la pluie il reste ne fille … sinon imagine le bordel s'il se balade avec Drago et qu'il commence a pleuvoir … hum. Et en effet Drago n'est pas attiré par Harry (garçon) au début. A bientôt et merci encore

**Minerve** : tu viens d'avoir ta réponse : c'est à la fois Harry et Ranma qui est amoureux de Dray. Pour ce qui est des règles douloureuses sache que je compatie avec toi de tout cœur. Entre femme on se comprends

**Her-moi-neuh** : désolée de te décevoir mais tu vois que je n'ai pas updater très vite une fois encore. Je me promet personnellement que je ferai plus rapidement pour les prochains chapitre. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

**Namasta** : merci pour ta review. Voilà enfin la suite. Qu'en penses tu ?

**Bloody zaz** : je penses que si Drago se montre très gentils envers Ron et Hermione, c'est d'une part car il ignore qui es réelement Harry et d'autre part car il veux absolument séduite la jeune fille et ce n'est pas le bon plan que de critiquer ses potes ! lol d'autres part pour ce qui est de rendre Dray jaloux oui, c'est possible… qui sait ce qui se passera par la suite ….

**Saki123** : voilà enfin la suite ! je t'interdit en revanche de prendre une corde lol ! a bientôt

**BoB Chiri** : J'adorrrreeeuuuuhhhhhh les longues review et tu auras dont une longue réponse lol. J'ai vu dans ton profil que tu es Québécoise ? cool ! j'adore les expression que vous utilisez au Québec et que nous français ne connaissons pas forcément. J'ai une amie qui m'apprenait des tonnes de mots de chez vous si bien que je commence a être experte lol ! pour ce qui est des règles je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! les mec c'est des lopettes ca chiale tout le temps pour pas grand chose ! si seulement ils savaient ce que c'est que d'avoir les règles tous les 3 semaines et quand enfin on en est libéré c'est les bouffés de chaleur qui prennent le dessus. Sans parler de l'atroce douleur (et ô combien bonheur) que de mettre un enfant au monde ! pfou ! J' étais morte de rire quand tu m'a expliqué que tu avait crié et que ta mère n'avais pas compris lol j'adore ! tu es une revieweuse excellente que j'apprécie beaucoup ! bisouxxx

**Lolodidie** : oui mamselle tu as droit à une suite que tu viens de lire lool d'ailleurs, comment l'as tu trouvé ? a bientôt et merci

**Céline.SlineCline** : merci pour ta review et je m'excuse encore pour le retard avec lequel j'update. A bientôt

**F** : merci pour ta review. Et oui, Harry rentre dans le monde impitoyable de la féminité ! lol et il n'a pas finit d'en baver

**Artémis** : merci pour ta review et je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour te temps infinie que j'ai mis à updater. A très bientôt en tout cas. Bisoux et merci encore


	5. La Rencontre

**Chapitre 5 : La rencontre**

Depuis une semaine déjà, Ranma avait eut son premier rapport sexuel avec Drago et cela n'avait fait qu'accroître son désire et son amour pour le blondinet de Serpentard. Mais, en revanche, Elle trouvait de moins en moins le courage de lui avouer sa réelle identité ce qui, selon elle, mettrait un terme à leur relation. Alors, à choisir entre mentir à Drago ou le perdre, le choix était vite fait : elle préférait mentir …

Ne supportant plus les critiques permanentes de Ron et d'Hermione concernant Drago, il essayait de faire plier ses deux amis pour qu'ils acceptent de rencontrer le Serpentard

« - Vous pourriez bien faire ca pour moi quand même !

- Pas avant que tu nous dise réellement pourquoi tu t'acharne avec lui ! rétorqua Hermione fermement

- Et en quoi ca t'intéresse ? reprit Harry assez gêner de devoir leur avouer ses sentiments

- Parce que je crois que tu vas trop loin Harry

- Oui, elle a raison ! approuva Ron qui mangeait un pancake et qui postillonna partout

- Si je vous le dit, vous allez encore me rabâcher de vieux préjugés ridicules …

- De vieux préjugés ? nous ? s'indigna le rouquin

- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que …., commença Hermione qui commençait à comprendre

- Bah si !

- Quoi ? demanda Ron agacé qui ne comprenait rien

- Il est amoureux de Drago …, expliqua Hermione

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »Ron avait tout simplement hurlé et Harry était persuadé que toute l'Angleterre avait due l'entendre.

« Mais c'est un … un mec ! reprit-il

- Et alors ca te pose un problème ? tu es homophobe ?

- Non ! s'indigna Ron vexé qu'Harry puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être assez bête pour penser que l'homosexualité puisse représenter un perversion sadique

- Alors en quoi ca vous gène ?

- Mais Ranma, c'est .. Malefoy ! tu pouvais pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Un Gryffondor par exemple »

Ranma fit une grimace agacée mais ne préféra pas répondre.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si vous vouliez bien essayer de faire connaissance avec Drago à la prochaine sortie de Prè-Au-Lard.

- C'est d'accord Harry, répondit Hermione sans laisser le temps à Ron de lancer une réplique cinglante. Si ca te tient vraiment à cœur … »

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'attendait à plus d'enthousiasme de leur part mais au moins ils n'étaient pas tombés raide sur le sol !

C'était un bon, départ.

* * *

Ranma était assise à la table gigantesque des Serpentard où Drago la tenait fermement par la taille. En face d'eux se tenaient les amis de Drago qu'il avait invité pour présenter à Ranma. A voire leur tête ronde et leurs sourires forcés (pour ceux qui prenaient la peine de sourire…) le fait que Drago ait choisit une Gryffondor pour petite amie ne semblait pas leur plaire.

Harry remarqua notamment que Pansy Parkinson s'était installée le plus loin de lui et évitait soigneusement de le regarder. C'est alors qu'Harry comprit que s'il souhaitait se faire apprécier par les Serpentard, il devait déjà réussir à se faire apprécier par Parkinson … ce qui ne serait pas de la tarte … mais alors pas du tout (surtout vu sa tête … pensa Harry)

« Elle est magnifique ta bague Pansy, dit Ranma de sa petite voix aiguë en désignant la belle chevalière que Pansy portait à sa main droite

- C'est un héritage familial, se contenta t-elle de réponde

- Elle se transmet de mère en fille ? fit semblant de s'intéresser Ranma pour nouer la conversation

- Oué ! elle appartenait à une arrière grand mère qui a fait aussi ses études à Poudlard.

- Elle était chez Serpentard comme toi ?

Oui, toute notre famille va à Serpentard depuis des années, d'ailleurs regarde (la fille enleva sa chevalière qu'elle passa délicatement à Ramna pour qu'elle puisse la regarder) tu vois, en bas à droite il y a un minuscule serpent gravé en relief. Et puis c'est de l'émeraude taillé ! Les couleurs de Serpentard »

A cet instant Harry savait que c'était gagné avec elle ! Il avait réussi a capter son attention et il adressa un sourire à Drago qui semblait être heureux de voire les deux filles faire si bien connaissance.

« Et toi Ranma, tu n'as pas un bijou familial que vous vous passez de mère en fille ?

- oh … euh … je n'ai pas connu mes parents. J'ai était élevée par ma tante et à dire vrai nos relations ne sont pas vraiment …. cordiales »

Harry avait décidé de ne pas mentir à Drago sur son enfance autant que faire ce peut.

« Tu a étais abandonnée ? demanda Blaise Zanbini qui participa ainsi à la conversation

- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, répondit Drago à sa place

- C'est quoi une voiture ? » demanda Crabbe

Harry se tourna vers lui étonné de tant d'ignorance et de stupidité

« Tu n'a jamais vu de voiture ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ranma

- …

- Laisse, c'est un abruti » lui murmura Drago à son oreille et Harry se retint de lui demander pourquoi il le fréquentait

« C'est comment chez Gryffondor ? demanda Goyle

- Oh, il y a une bonne ambiance, on s'amuse bien dans la salle commune et …

- Tu as qui dans ton dortoir ? coupa Parkinson

- euh … Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown

- Granger ? Beurk ca me donne envie de vomir

- Elle est sympa pourtant, répondit poliment Harry qui se retint fortement de lui mettre son poings dans la figure

- Oué, Pansy, tu pourrais faire un effort c'est la meilleure amie de Ranma …, intervint Drago pour calmer la furie de Serpentard

- Tu devrait mieux choisir tes fréquentations. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire » rétorqua t-elle en regardant Harry

Cela rappela à Harry une phrase similaire que Drago lui avait dit lors de sa première année à Poudlard !

« Je sais qui sont les gens fréquentables ! » répondit encore une fois Harry avant de voire Parkinson se lever et quitter la Grande Salle

Drago prit Ranma par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire

« Tu verras elle est sympa mais elle ne supporte pas Hermione Granger. C'est physique je crois

- Un peu comme toi et Potter , hein Drago ! ajouta Zambini en riant

- Oui comme moi et Potter, confirma Drago alors qu'une étincelle s'anima dans ses prunelles métalliques »

Ce que venait d'entendre Ranma la bouleversa entièrement. Comment pourrait-elle lui avouer un jour que la fille magnifique qu'il tenait dans ses bras est son ennemi ne font qu'un.

Ranma s'excusa brièvement auprès de Drago, lui disant qu'elle avait promis à Hermione de la rejoindre à la salle commune et qu'elle était déjà en retard. Et sans prêter attention aux amis de Drago, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner s'attardant un moment sur ses fesses moulées dans un jeans taille basse. Décidément Ranma était bien la plus belle fille de l'école

« Alors Drago, raconte ! Elle est bonne ? s'empressa Zambini

- Je parie que c'est une chaudasse ! » dit Goyle en bavant presque

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, c'était à Harry de présenter ses amis à Drago et il appréhendait grandement ce moment.

Il avait été convenu avec Ron et Hermione que Drago et lui les retrouverait au Trois Balais vers 15 heures. Le temps pour lui et son petit ami de se balader un peu ensemble et profiter en solitaire de cette journée privilégiée.

Ce jour là il faisait froid à Poudlard et Ranma avait pris soin de prendre ses gants mais elle avait oublié son écharpe. Tant pis, elle saurait s'en passer, elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son rendez vous avec Drago.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et découvrit Drago qui l'attendait déjà aux pieds des sabliers dans le hall.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de prendre le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard, non sans une inspection rigoureuse des autorisations par Argus Rusard, le concierge.

Ranma et Drago se promenèrent dans les rues remplies d'étudiants de Poudlard malgré le froid qui régnait.

« Tu n'as pas pris ton écharpe ? remarqua Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Zonko

- Je l'ai oubliée

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Chérie, tiens prends la mienne »

Voyant que Drago insistait pour lui passer son écharpe autour du cou, Ranma le remercia en lui kidnappant ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Elle aimait sentir ses lèves s'entrouvrir pour prolonger le baiser en un échange de langue se goûtant et se désirant.

Drago interrompit leur baiser et Ranma fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire le Serpentard quil'embrassa furtivement pour la consoler

« Tu viens, on a rendez vous avec Ron et Hermione au Trois Balai »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et ajouta

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Je croyais que tu les trouvais sympa d'après ce que tu m'as dit notre de notre première sortie !

- C'est le cas ! se défendit le blond sur un ton qui ne saurait convaincre personne. Mais j'aurai préféré rester avec, et uniquement avec toi ! »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser mais cette fois ci se fut Ranma qui l'interrompit pour tirer Drago vers le pub déjà grouillant de client .

Ron et Hermione attendaient à une table un peu éloignée du passage avec chacun une Bierraubeurre.

« Salut ! dit joyeusement Ranma en s'installant à leur table imité par Drago

- Salut… dit timidement celui-ci »

Apparemment les deux amis de Harry semblaient mettre de coté leur rancœur passée plus pour faire plaisir à ce dernier que par politesse

" Salut ! répondirent t-ils en chœur mais seule Hermione esquiva un sourire.

- Vous prendrez quoi ? demanda Madame Rosmerta arrivée à leur table pour prendre les commandes.

- Deux Bierraubeurres » répondit Drago

Puis la directrice de l'établissement repartit dérrière son comptoir en laisser un silence lourd planer au dessus de la table des quatre étudiants de Poudlard.

- Euh… vous êtes allés où ? » demanda Hermione que le silence mettait mal à l'aise

Ranma décida de ne pas répondre, obligeant Drago à faire la conversation avec ses deux amis

« Le tour est vite fait ici ! nous sommes allée chez Zonko et Chez Scibenpenne

- Tu avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume Malefoy ? demanda Ron sans faire le moindre effort

- Drago ! corrigea Ranma. Il s'appelle Drago, Weasley ! »

Drago sourit à Ranma pour son intervention et répondit à Ron

« Non, Ron (et il avait bien insisté sur le prénom), j'avais besoin d'un flacon d'encre. J'ai cassé celui qui me restait hier soir »

Madame Rosmerta apporta les Bierraubeurres commandées par Drago et il insista pour payer la totalité de l'addition malgré les protestions de Ranma

« Alors Hermione, tu … tu …, commença Drago pour faire la conversation après 5 minutes de long silence, tu y comprends quelque chose en arithmancie ? »

Ranma savait que Drago et Hermione avaient choisit tout les deux d'apprendre l'arithmancie plutôt que la divination contrairement à Ron et elle.

« Oui ! c'est une matière passionnante. Difficile mais passionnante

- Oui ! J'ai un peu de mal avec le nombre de vie. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le 11 et le 22 sont des nombres spéciaux

- Pour le 11 et le 22, faut pas chercher. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Pour le nombre de vie c'est compliqué c'est vrai. Tu voudras que je t'explique ?

- Oui, quand ?

- Lundi à 18 heure à la bibliothèque ?

- Oh d'accord ! répondit Drago au grand étonnement de Ranma. Tu viendras avec moi Chérie ?

- euh… oui ! De toute façon je dois finir mon devoir de potion alors … »

Le reste de l'âpres midi passa dans une ambiance agréable et jamais on aurait dit que Drago, Ron et Hermione se haïssaient quelques heures auparavant. Drago avait même était jusqu'à faire ses excuses à Hermione pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois insulté.

Harry était décidément perplexe.

« Où est Harry Potter ? demanda Drago à Ron et Hermione alors que tous les quatre rentraient vers le château

- euh… il y a des problèmes dans sa famille d'après ce que je sais, répondit Ron en rougissant

- Ca fait maintenant 2 mois qu'il n'est plus à l'école …, continua Drago

- Oui, mais il ne nous a pas envoyé de courrier. Ca doit probablement être grave

- Probablement. Une chose est sur c'est qu'il sera surpris à son retour .. dit Drago en laissant échapper un petit rire en cascade»

Ca c'est sur il serait surpris ! pensa Ranma et il se serait pas le seul …Mais comment lui avouer ? Comment lui dire cette terrible vérité ?

Alors que Ron et Hermione retournaient vers les appartements de Gryffondor, Ranma entraîna Drago un peu à l'écart

« Drago, il faut que je te parle !

- Quoi ? Ca c'est plutôt bien passé avec tes amis non ?

- Oui ! mieux que moi avec les tiens…, constata Ranma

- Oh ! faut les laisser, ce sont des abrutis ! s'énerva Drago et Harry ne compris pas sa réaction qu'il jugeait d'excessive pour si peu de chose.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Moué !

- Pourquoi Drago ?

- Pfou ! ils te prenaient pour …bref, c'est pas grave ! Tu voulais me parler ? »

Mais Ranma n'avait plus le courage de lui dire. Il venait de se disputer avec ses amis et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ajouter un poids supplémentaire à la solitude de Drago

« Tu m'aimes ? se contenta t'elle de demander

- Bien sure que je t'aime Chérie. Pourquoi cette question idiote ?

- Et si .. si … je n'étais pas exactement celle que tu croyais ? tu m'aimerais encore ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelques choses qu'il faut que je sache et que tu n'ose pas me dire ?

- Non ! Non tout vas bien, assura Harry avec un sourire crispé. Je.. Je voudrais pas te perdre c'est tout

Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. » répondit Drago avec délicatesse avant d'emmener Ranma dans une salle de classe vide qu'il insonorisa …..

* * *

_Et voilà ! encore un nouveau chapitre_

_Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci mais je vous promet que le(s) suivant(s) seront beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup mieux !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Neuf Mois Aussi »_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review qui fait toujours plaisir, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Pour ce faire, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran, celui où il y a écrit 'go' !_

_A bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR :**

**Chris 52** : Je suis désolée mais pour le moment il n'y aura pas (dans l'immédiat) de Yaoi ! mais ne désespère pas car ca arrivera qu'ici quelques chapitres. Encore un petit peu de patience. Gros bisous et a bientôt

**Sataya**: merci pour ta review . Comment as tu trouvé ce chapitre. Il t'a plus ?

**Sahada** : pilule du lendemain ? c'est quoi ca ? mdr merci pour ta review et à bientôt

**Artémis** : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci même s'il est un peu .. « bateau » .. mais nécessaire pour la suite. Gros bisous et a bientôt

**Ishtar205** : moi aussi je suis une grande fana de Ranma ½ ! c'est tout simplement hilarant. Mais c'est vrai que écrire Harry ½ c'est cool aussi ! bisouxx

**Zaika** : héhéééé tu as certainement raison pour Ryry. Je te fais de gros bisouxxx et a bientôt

**Shinobu-Sû** : Kikooooo ! Je vais très bien et toi ? j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Kawai … héhééé j'ai sorti ca à mon mec hier et il m'a pris pour une tarée quand je lui ai sorti « tu es Kawai quand tu dors » …. Un de ses quatre tu va voire qu'il va m'emmener dans un asile psy… lol. Et tout cas merci pour ta review et à très bientôt

**La-shinegami** : ha ha la patience est une vertu et vu comme tu fait preuve de patience pour avoir la suite de cette fiction, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu sois très vertueuse. Je te remercie encore une fois pour ta review qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir et je te dis à très bientôt pour la suite de Harry un demi (et Rape me puisque tu la lis aussi) gros bisouxxxxxx

**Jessy** : kikoo ! je te remercie avant tout pour ta review et je vais répondre à ta question. Harry étant obsédé (si si je te promet !) par mes mains de Drago, son apparence physique n'a pour lui aucune importance vu que la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux c'est les mains du blondinet sur son corps. On peut donc en déduire que Harry n'est pas vraiment … Hétéro ! En revanche, Dray, qui lui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro va certainement avoir un .… petit problème en apprenant l'identité de Ranma …. A savoir que c'est son pire ennemi : Harry Potter en personne ! A très bientôt.


	6. Neuf Mois Aussi

Chapitre 6 : Neuf mois aussi

Depuis que Drago s'était embrouillé avec les Serpentard, il avait trouvé de nouveaux amis en la personne de Ron et Hermione avec lesquels ils traînaient quotidiennement.

Les deux Gryffondor avaient finalement accepté les sentiments de Harry vis à vis de Drago et ils avaient aussi dû revoir leur jugement concernant le blondinet qui n'était pas si méchant que ca. Drago pouvait même se montrer comique durant ses bons jours ce qui, entre nous, arrivait pas très souvent tout de même.

Les élèves de l'école trouvaient l'absence de Harry Potter à Poudlard relativement étrange et Ranma craignait qu'on fasse un rapprochement entre elle le porté disparu si célèbre. Souvent, on demandait à Ron et Hermione si ils avaient des nouvelles de la célébrité du collège et ils s'époumonaient à leur répondre que non, essayant de calmer les curieux.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'Harry avait l'apparences d'une fille et deux mois qu'il avait eut son premier rapport avec Drago. Depuis, le couple ne s'était pas privé de recommencer dans la discrétion la plus totale. Harry ne voulait surtout pas avouer leurs rapports à ses deux meilleurs amis même si Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui raconter ses performances au lit avec Hermione. Harry lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarqué que ca ne l'intéressait pas et ca le gênait d'imaginer Hermione dans des positions plus qu'osée ….

« Hier j'ai fais ca dans la tour d'astronomie. J'ai prie Herm' en levrette ! Purée c'est trop bon et elle gémissait. Je crois qu'elle aime bien cette position et…

- Ron ! je m'en fou royalement ! » coupa Ranma en relevant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de runes anciennes et heureusement pour elle. Ses oreilles devaient siffler atrocement au vu de ce que Ron racontait sur elle et leur partie de jambes en l'air se rapprochant de près du porno !

Drago qui était assis à coté de Ranma, une main dans sa jupe pour lui caresser doucement les fesses, sourit en écoutant Ron raconter ses exploits

« Tu veux que je te dise ? tu n'es vraiment plus drôle, je te préférai avant, rétorqua le roux vexé en quittant la Grande Salle

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? avant quoi ? demanda Drago curieux

- Euh… je sais pas … »

Drago qui ne semblait pas convaincu regarda un moment Ranma avec insistance avant de prendre une expression du visage plus douce

« Moi j'aime bien quand il raconte ses histoires de cul !

- Drago ! Arrête la prochaine fois que tu verras Hermione tu vas l'imaginer à poils en train de prendre son pied

- Huummmm justement…., taquina le blond qui reçu une petite tape derrière la tête. Mais tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ma chérie ! » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter sous le regard froid de Ranma

Quand elle le regardait avec ces yeux là, Drago songea un instant qu'elle lui faisait penser à Potter. Le même regard que Potter quand il le fusillait du regard au croisé d'un couloir.

« Tu as quel cours chérie ? demanda Drago

- divination … et toi ? arithmancie ?

- Oui. Heureusement qu'Hermione va m'aider parce que je comprends plus rien du tout !

- Ne te plaint pas ! avec Ron on est obligé d'inventer notre propre mort pour avoir des bonnes notes »

Drago sourit et embrassa Ranma avant de se lever de table

« On ferait bien de se dépêcher un peu. »

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle main dans la main et après un bref bisou chacun prit le couloir menant à leur cours respectif.

Harry devait se rendre dans la tour nord, la très haute tour nord, de divination.

Enfin arrivée à destination, Ranma grimpa à la courte échelle qui sortait de la trappe au plafond pour rejoindre Ron qui était déjà assis à leur table habituelle.

Ranma détestait les cours de divination. Certes Trelawney ne l'harcelait plus comme avant mais l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce l'insupportait entièrement. Elle avait quelques fois mal au cœur en sentant les odeurs d'encens qui empestaient la pièce et la chaleur suffocante que prodiguait la cheminée lui faisait tourner la tête lui donnant la nausée. Surtout depuis quelques temps…

« Bien les enfants, commença leur professeur, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la géomancie. J'espère que vous aviez bien votre manuel de divination. »

Ranma sortit son manuel et l'ouvrit à la page du chapitre du jour. Il était écrit

« La géomancie ou comment avec une réponse à ses questions les plus intimes. »

Ranma commença à lire son livre sans prêter la moindre attention à son professeur pensant de toute façon que cette vieille chouette bigleuse n'avait aucune once de compétence. Elle n'arrivait déjà à rien voire avec ses deux yeux normaux alors avec son prétendu troisième œil….

D'après ce que Ranma pouvait lire, la géomancie consistait en un jet de points dont le résultat (après des calculs complexes) donnait une forme de croix et de rond correspondant à une traduction. Et cette traduction serait à réponse à la question posée.

Oué, enfin, encore quelque chose de bidon et de totalement inutile dans le monde de la sorcellerie, pensa Ranma.

Alors, elle s'accouda contre sa table et essaya d'écouter son professeur, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit la divination comme option et pas une matière plus intéressante.

C'est alors qu'une douleur vive se fit ressentir au niveau de son ventre. Ranma fit une grimace et posa sa main au niveau de la douleur. Rien de grave apparemment. Seulement les odeurs âcres de cette pièce et cette maudite chaleur qui devait l'indisposer.

Ranma essaya de reporter son regard sur son professeur non sans rassurer Ron au passage qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

Le cours sembla interminable pour Ranma et elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller aux toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Certainement qu'après cela, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux.

Enfin, après un moment interminable, leur professeur annonça la fin du cours et Ranma se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle jeta sur son épaule.

« Ron, je vais aux toilettes, dis à Drago que je serai un peu en retard au cours de potion

- Tu es toute pâle. Tu es sure que ca va bien ?

- Oui oui ! ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste besoin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. J'étouffe ici.

- OK. On se rejoint dans les cachots. Mais ne traîne pas de trop.. tu connais Rogue. »

Une fois que Ron était partie, Ranma se dépêcha de rentrer dans le premier toilette pour fille qu'elle trouva sur son passage. C'était celui du premier étage et apparemment ils étaient vide.

Elle posa son sac par terre et se pencha sur le lavabo pour prendre un peu d'eau dans ses mains qu'elle versa ensuite sur son visage. Le fond de teint que lui avait mis Hermione pour masquer sa cicatrice disparu et Ranma pesta contre cette horrible balafre. Elle ne pourrait pas retourner en cours avant qu'Hermione ne lui arrange ça. Sinon toute l'école saurait que Ranma et Harry Potter ne font qu'un. Et surtout, Drago n'accepterai plus de sortir avec elle.

Ranma se passa un peu d'eau sur la nuque puis se pencha encore davantage pour en boire une gorgée.

A peine le liquide avalé qu'elle sentit comme une envie subite de vomir et elle eut juste le temps de s'enfermer dans la première cabine de toilette pour régurgiter dans la cuvette.

Elle resta là un moment, assise par terre, la tête pencher par dessus la cuvette où elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir.

Des bouffés de chaleur et des sueurs froides lui parcouraient tout le corps et elle se demanda bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver d'autant plus que son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal, se contractant douloureusement.

Enfin après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle put se relever et regagner la tour de Gryffondor où elle s'allongea sur le lit de son dortoir. Ce dernier était entièrement vide et pour cause les cours n'étaient pas encore finit.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même pour faire passer la douleur qui lui comprimait l'estomac et après un moment de répit elle s'endormit.

* * *

« Ranma ! Ranma réveille toi »

C'est la voix de Hermione et Ranma ouvrit des petits yeux fatigués bordés de cernes foncés.

« Ca ne vas pas ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Oui, je suis fatiguée et je me sens un peu patraque

- Drago et Ron s'inquiétaient

- C'est pas grave. Je vais bien

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Ron nous a dit que tu devait revenir après être allée aux toilettes mais apparemment mais on ne t'a pas revu

- Oui, j'avais mal au ventre et puis j'ai eu envie de vomir. »

Ranma ne comprit pas pourquoi mais le sourire d'Hermione venait de s'effacer et elle la regardait bouche bai !

« Quoi ? demanda Ranma

- Tu…Tu as ça depuis longtemps ?

- Non ! c'est la première fois. Mais pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? j'ai tête aussi horrible ?

- Et, les maux de ventre aussi c'est la première fois ?

- Non, j'en ai eu un peu la semaine dernière mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'aujourd'hui. Je dois avoir manger un truc de mauvais

- Non, je ne pense pas Harry … »

Aie ! si elle l'appelait Harry et non Ranma c'est que c'était grave !

« Alors dis moi ce que j'ai si tu es si maligne que ca !

- Euh… je dois te poser une question très … personnelle et … indiscrète, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Laquelle ?

- Est ce que tu … euh… comment dire ? … Est ce que tu as … couché … avec Drago ? »

Ranma sentit la gène mêlée à la colère monter en elle sentant que ses joues prenaient une couleur rose vive

« Et qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ! Est ce que je te demande si tu couche avec Ron ?

- Harry arrête ! Réponds juste pas oui ou non bon sang !

- Oui ! répondit-il d'une voix sèche. Et alors, ca te pause un problème ?

- A moi non ! répondit doucement la jeune femme. Et, est ce que tu as eu tes règles ce mois ci ?

- Non ! je n'ai plus saigné depuis la dernière fois où tu m'as aidé. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs .

- TANT MIEUX ! tant mieux !

- Oui tant mieux ! C'est pas pour dire mais vos tampons les filles c'est vraiment nul ! Ca fait mal et c'est inconfortable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon Eclair de Feu entre les jambes si tu vois ce que je veux dire …»

Hermione semblait sortir de ses gongs alors qu'elle venait de bondir de son lit et commençait à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir en rigolant faussement

« Non mais tu te rend compte Harry ? tu es complètement malade ! qu'est ce qui t'a prit de faire ça !

- Faire quoi ? s'énerva Ranma en se levant à son tour. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal

- Mais … mais … Tu es une femme ! s'emporta Hermione sans que Ranma ne sache pourquoi

- Provisoirement je te signale ! Et toi aussi tu es une femme. Pourtant ce ne t'empêche pas de coucher avec Ron ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux parce qu'il m'a tout raconté !

- Moi c'est différent Harry ! Je me protège mais toi … toi … »

Protège ? de quoi peut elle se protéger ! Harry la regarda faire les cent pas sans comprends pourquoi elle était aussi énervé. Puis elle se retourna pour lui demander

« Harry, dis moi que tu prends la pilule ?

- La pilule de quoi ? C'est un médicament ? s'étonna Harry

- Alors un patch ?

- Non …pourquoi je prendrai un patch ? je ne fume pas ….

- Un gel ?

- Euh… Oui, j'utilise mon gel douche tous les matins et…

- Un stérilet ! demanda la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de perdre tout espoir

- Un quoi !

- Et merde ! jura Hermione »

Pour que Hermione dise des gros mots c'est que la situation devait vraiment être critique. Enfin, Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face de Ranma et la regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Harry, Je crois que…que…tu es enceinte »

Ranma ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi dire puis elle partit dans un rire incontrôlable qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait que ce fou rire ne voulait pas la quitter jusqu'au moment ou elle surpris le visage fermé d'Hermione

« Hahahaaa ! Tu es drôle Hermione. Allez sans blague qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? C'est mes règles qui vont arriver ?

- Non, je craint que ca soit un bébé qui va arriver. »

Cette fois Harry ne rigolait plus du tout ? Il était enceinte et il allait avoir un bébé avec Drago Malefoy. C'est impossible. C'est une catastrophe. Etre papa (ou maman) à 16 ans ! Impossible.

« Hermione, réfléchit c'est impossible

- Bien sure que si ! tu es une fille tu te souviens ? Et c'est les filles qui donnent naissance.

- Mais … Mais … pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit plutôt ! commença à s'énerver Harry

- Je pensais que tu savais ! tout le monde sait que c'est les femmes qui accouchent

- Mais pas ça ! Je le sais très bien appelle moi con tant que tu y es … tu aurais pu m'avertir des risques que j'encourrai en couchant avec Drago

- Oui ! encore aurait il fallu que je le sache ! » s'énerva Hermione

Harry essaya de réfléchir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utiliser un préservatif avec Drago. Il savait pourtant toutes les choses qu'encourraient un couple, en passant de la maladie sexuellement transmissible au…bébé ! Mais il devait bien y avoir un solution. Il fallait qu'il y en ai une d'ailleurs (ndla : petite touche moraliste de l'authorine que je suis : PROTEGEZ VOUS !)

« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais pour ne pas avoir de bébé toi ?

- Je… Je prends la pilule.

- Ha ! ca c'est bien. Tu va donc pouvoir m'en donner une comme ca plus de bébé !

- Harry, dit elle en essayant de se montrer compréhensive, je suis désolée mais la seule façon t'interrompre une grossesse c'est IVG(1).

- Tu veux dire l'avortement ?

- Oui, c'est la seule solution et c'est irréversible

- Oh ! Allez fais pas la radine ! prête moi une pilule ! juste une toute petite, supplia Harry qui était persuadé qu'il y aurait bien une autre solution qu'une IVG

- Je te dis que ça ne marcherai pas ! Même la pilule du lendemain n'aurait aucun effet … Soit tu garde le gosse, soit tu fais une IVG ! C'est à toi de voire…»

Harry laissa les mots de la brunette imprégnait son cerveau. L'avortement… Mais il aimait Drago et la décision de ce bébé ne lui appartenait pas à lui seul. C'est aussi celui de Drago et jamais il ne pourrait se faire avorter avant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son amour. Mais comment allait il réagir ?

Qu'allait faire Harry. Que faisait une fille de 16 ans enceinte.

« Hermione, Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore et … à Drago

- euh… je peux te poser une question ? demanda timidement Harry

- Oui…

- Dans, dans… combien de temps va arriver le bébé..

- D'après ton aménorrhée (2) je dirai dans 7 mois.

- Ce qui nous donne … mai … je devrai accoucher en mai …

- Je suis désolée Harry, lui dit gentiment Hermione en lui passant la main dans le dos

- Je … Je .. crois que je vais prendre une bonne douche, ça me fera du bien ! »

Harry prit ses affaires de toilettes sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione puis il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et se retourna juste avant d'y entrer, afin de faire face à Hermione

« Harry Potter est enceinte ! Voilà un super titre pour les journaux à scandale…. »

* * *

* * *

(_1) IVG : Interruption Volontaire de Grossesse (avortement volontaire)_

_(2) aménorrhée : absence de règles chez une femme_

_Voilà encore un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus._

_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir updaté avec un peu de retard mais hier je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps de m'occuper de cette fiction._

_La suite sera un chapitre intituler « La révélation » et sera en ligne mercredi prochain_

_Gros bisou à vous tous_

_Dopamine_

**RAR :**

**Farfalina** : coucou ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois tomber sur cette fiction par hasard ! lol Il est vrai que le titre fait complètement référence au manga de Ranma et c'est un manga que j'apprécie beaucoup pour son originalité et son humour délirant. Si tu veux voire la tête de Drago quand Harry va lui révéler son identité, c'est au prochain chapitre. En attendant je te fais un gros bisouxxx

**Vif d'or** : Salutttttt ! Alors ? tu as vu juste ! Harry est bien enceinte et Drago bah …. Comment va t il réagir à ça …. ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! mdr. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. A très bientôt j'espère. Bizzzz.

**Jessy** : kikoo, oué c'est vrai que j'ai longtemps hésité à faire revenir Harry en homme ( beaucoup de lecteurs me l'on demandé) mais j'ai décidé de rester sur mon idée de base soit Harry tombe enceinte. Mais je panique pas, Harry retrouvera ses attributs masculins dans peu de temps (environ 9 mois quoi) et après ca je te promet de te faire un Yaoi du tonnerre ! En attendant gros bisouxx et merci pour ta review

**Li** : bonjour, tu dois être environ la vingtième personne à me redemander Harry en homme. Alors je vais te répondre comme aux 19 autre qu'il le redeviendra très vite et qu'il y aura même un super Yaoi ! En attendant, j'espère que la suite de la fiction te plaît toujours.

**Nyrnia** : Salut, je te remercie pour ta review et je suis désolée que les deux derniers chapitres te plaisent moins que les trois précédents. Certainement y ressent tu une cassure dans l'écriture et surtout dans la dose humoristique qui est beaucoup moins présente. C'est un passage à vide ou Harry est en doute mais passé ce moment, l'humour reviendra en force. En attendant, je te souhaite bonne lecture. A bientôt

**Jouzetsouka** : salut … Oui, pauvre Drago … si seulement il savait ce qui l'attend …. Il partirai certainement à l'autre bout du monde ! Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Sataya** : Bonjour Mademoiselle ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu autant que les précédents. Je te souhaite bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures d'Harry et Dray. Bisouxx

**Michat** : salut ! désolée je ne savais pas que tu étais cardiaque … Je te conseille donc de prendre un très bon hypotenseur car ces suites « comme ça » il y en auras encore (oui oui je suis je suis méchante et sans pitié) . Je te remercie pour ta review. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Zaika** : Hummmmm Aurait tu la faculté de lire dans mes pensées ? non ? on dirait ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Je te remercie pour ta review. Gros bisouxx

**Sahada **: Salut. Rassure toi, je sais parfaitement comment utiliser la pilule du lendemain pour avoir travailler pensant près de 2 ans dans un cabinet de gynécologie obstétricale… Ma dernière RAR c'était pour te taquiner un peu. Mais dans cette fiction, j'ai décidé que Harry en connaîtrait moins sur le sujet que nous.. ce qui nous conduit à ce chapitre et à son état actuel. J'espère que tu as aimé. Merci pour ta review. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Violette Silva** : Salut, Je dois ajouter que ta review m'a fait réagir sur l'influence de cette fiction auprès des plus jeunes lectrices. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis une petite note concernant l'importance de la protection au sein d'une relation amoureuse. Mais si Harry se serait protégé …. Que serait devenu la fin de ma fiction ? En tout cas j'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt

**Miss Black** : kikoo ! Merci à ta copine qui t'a conseillé ma fiction. Ca fait toujours très plaisir de s'entendre conseiller quelque chose que l'on fait. Alors comme ca tu as du sang de dictatrice paraît-il ? hum Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai suivie ton ordre à la lettre et voilà le chapitre 6 (certe avec une petite journée de retard mais comme dit l'adage « mieux vaut tard que jamais ») Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Eileen Ana** : La suite ? la voilà et le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain. Est ce que ca ta plus ? merci pour ta review. A très bientôt. Bizz

**Ishtar205** : Saluttttttttttttttttttttt ! Monsieur Self-Contrôle Malefoy ? j'adoreeee ce sobriquet ! ca lui va tellement bien il faut dire ! La suite de rape me a été mise en ligne hier et voici enfin cette de Harry ½ aujourd'hui . J'espère que ce chapitre, comme le chap 11 de Rape me te plairont. Pour ce qui est de ton lemon Yaoi je te promet sur la tête de mon Wilson (c'est ma plante verte … bah oui j'ai pas d'animaux chez moi …) que tu en auras un et pas un petit en plus … mais pour cela il faut un peu patienter … A très bientôt.

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Bonjour, je te remercie tout d'abord pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Oui, Mais tu vois, Drago n'est pas aussi bête que les autres Serpentard. C'est là qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de ses sentiments pour Ranma d'ailleurs. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Shinobu-Sû** : Salutt ! merci pour ta review la miss, ca fait très plaisir. Tu as vu juste ! Harry est enceinte … le/la pauvre si elle savait ce qui l'attends …. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Gros bisouxx

**Lyly** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. A très bientôt

**La shinegami** : Quand il va devoir lui parler ? je cois bien que c'est au prochain chapitre la miss ! Arriveras tu à tenir jusque là ? telle est la question. Je te fais un énorme bisouxx et merci pour ta review. A très bientôt sur msn

**Dawn456** : Salut ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Artemis **: Bonjour ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plue. J'avais peur qu'il soit un peu « léger » mais apparemment il était bien comme ca. Cool. A très bientôt. Bisouxx


	7. Lever le Voile

Chapitre 7 : Lever le voile

Harry avançait dans les couloirs exceptionnellement vide de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'un jour il porterait un bébé dans l'intérieur de lui. Et encore moins un bébé de Drago Malefoy celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un petit arrogant puant d'orgueil.

Arrivé devant la gargouille permettant l'accès au bureau directorial, Harry prononça le mot de passe, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps par cœur, et vit la statut pivoter pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'entrée.

Il gravit la première marche et l'escalier se mit à s'élever vers le plafond pour permettre à Harry d'arriver devant la fameuse porte ancienne du bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry frappa doucement et entendit la voix légère de son directeur lui revenir en retour, lui demandant d'entrer.

« Haaaa Harry, c'est toi ! je n'attendais pas ta visite, dit immédiatement le vieux directeur en voyant son élève entrer

- Bonjour Monsieur

- Alors, arrives tu à te faire à ta condition de femme ?

- C'est à ce sujet que j'aimerai vous parler Professeur

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu as un problème » demanda le Directeur en levant un sourcil soupçonneux.

Harry regarda le sol, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la conversation qui touchait de plein fouet sa vie privée. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple relation sexuelle ….

« Professeur….Je …je crois que je suis …que je suis ….enceinte » bredouilla Harry sans lever les yeux

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé sur le sol et Harry en déduit que Dumbledore venait de faire tomber la fiole qu'il avait entre ses mains quelques secondes auparavant

« Ho ! »

Harry ne c'était jamais sentit aussi honteux.

« euh… hé bien assied toi Harry. Je crois que ca nécessite une petite conversation sérieuse. »

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de lui.

« Puis-je te demander qui est le père du futur enfant ?

- C'est… Drago Malefoy

- Ho ! En voilà une surprise qu'elle est bonne ! »

En d'autre circonstance Harry aurait volonté fusiller du regard son professeur avant de lui faire bouffer sa longue barbe grise. Mais là … il était préférable de la fermer et de regarder avec attention le fabuleux tapis oriental qui ornait le sol du bureau.

« Est ce que Drago sait que tu es enceinte ?

- Non Professeur.

- Et est ce qu'il sait qui tu es réellement Harry ?

- Non professeur

- Alors ce pauvre Drago ne sait pas grand chose … » proclama le Directeur en laissant échapper un petit rire en cascade.

A nouveau Harry éprouvait l'envie subite de foudroyer son aîné avec son regard le plus meurtrier !

« Harry, je craint que tu sois dans l'obligation de parler sérieusement avec Drago. Il faut impérativement qu'il sache qui tu es et qu'il ait aussi connaissance de ton état »

Harry releva la tête avec un regard implorant

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ca ! N'y a t'il pas un moyen d'avorter ?

- Harry, ce bébé que tu portes ne t'appartient pas exclusivement. Drago à le droit de savoir.

- Mais … Il va me tuer s'il apprend qui je suis.

- Non rassure toi ! Je suis persuadé que Monsieur Malefoy ne te tuera pas … Il risque certainement d'être … surpris ca c'est sure»

Harry ne dis rien et se contenta de baisser à nouveau la tête. Il savait qu'il avait très mal agit en ne se protégeant pas avec Drago et il s'en voulait de s'être fait prendre comme un débutant.

« Si Drago et toi décidez de garder ce bébé Harry, il sera évidant que je vais devoir révéler ta réelle identité à toute l'école. Et de toute façon, les élèves comprendront très vite que toi et Ranma ne faisait qu'un. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Dumbledore continua.

« Si vous voulez garder ce bébé, il faudra que tu prévienne également le professeur Rogue car tu ne pourras redevenir un homme qu'après… l'accouchement. Et en attendant on te placera toi et Drago dans des appartements privés car tu ne peux pas réintégrer le dortoir des hommes et pour des questions d'étique tu ne pourras pas non plus rester dans le dortoir des filles. J'espère que tu comprends bien ca ?

- Oui professeur. Je comprends.

- Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse aller parler à Monsieur Malefoy. »

Harry se leva, salua son directeur et pris congé de lui.

Prévenir Drago. Enfin il se trouvait confronter au problème qu'il avait tant redouté et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il devait affronter l'homme de sa vie et lui rendre compte de ses actes passés.

* * *

Ranma avait rendez vous près du lac avec Drago. C'était un endroit que tout les deux appréciaient grandement même avec le froid glacial qui leur griffait la peau et leur piquait les yeux.

Drago était arrivé comme d'habitude beaucoup trop en avance et Ranma sentait que chaque pas la rapprochant de lui était d'un effort considérable. Mais il fallait impérativement qu'elle lui parle.

Quant elle arriva à la hauteur de Drago, celui-ci lui servit son sourire le plus charmeur et essaya de l'embrasser mais Ranma l'esquiva. Aussitôt le sourire de Drago disparut pour laisser place à de la surpris, de l'incompréhension, ainsi qu'un peu de peur et de tristesse.

« Drago, il faut que je te parle très sérieusement. »

Le vent froid faisait danser légèrement les cheveux du Serpentard et Ranma sentait son cœur se serrer davantage en pensant que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait le contempler ainsi, d'une beauté si pure qu'elle en paraissait presque irréelle.

« Que se passe t'il ? demanda le blondinet dont la peur pointait légèrement dans sa voix un peu plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire

- Drago, je …. je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas être facile mais il faut surtout que tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime et rien ne saurait changer ca

- Tu … veux me laisser tomber ?

- Non ! Mon Dieu non ! je t'aime beaucoup trop mais la question c'est est ce que tu me laissera tomber TOI quand je t'aurai dit ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Mais .. je ne comprends pas…

- Drago, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je t'ai menti mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

- Tu m'as menti ? bredouilla Drago incrédule.

- Oui, je t'ai menti. Je ne suis pas Ranma et je ne suis pas non plus une fille. Je suis…Harry Potter »

A la grande surprise de Harry, Drago éclata de rire puis voyant les larmes qui perlaient doucement sur les joues de la jeune femme en face de lui il se retint et lui dit :

« Allez, arrête de plaisanter et laisse Potter où il est ! Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire

- Je suis Harry Potter, Drago ! C'est moi regarde »

Et Harry se frotta le front pour le nettoyer de tout le fond de teint dont Hermione l'enduisait quotidiennement. Aussitôt une cicatrice rougeâtre, fine en forme d'éclair se dessina sur le front de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude.

En face d'elle Drago semblait enfin comprendre ce qui se passait et une légère lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard métallique.

« Tu … Tu ….

- Drago je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais tes mains dans les vestiaires et … je voulais me venger et je me suis trompé dans la formule et je me suis transformé en femme et puis je … je… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçût une énorme gifle dont la puissance le fit tomber sur le sol humide du parc.

« CONNARD ! Tu es content de toi j'espère ? tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Drago je …

- Ca ne t'es pas venu une seule fois à l'esprit que j'étais entièrement sincère avec toi et que je t'aimais plus que tout !

- Moi aussi Dra…

TA GUEULE POTTER ! Je ne suis pas un pédé comme toi

Mais Drago je …

- LA FERME JE TE DIS ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir tu m'entend ? plus jamais ! Tu n'est qu'un égoïste et qu'un pauvre con ! »

Puis Drago courut dans le parc pour rentrer au château laissant Harry sur le sol humide, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry s'était rendu à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec la garde malade de son état. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation et celle-ci l'avait écouté avec attention sans l'interrompre. Mais ce que Harry ne lui avait pas dit c'est sa réelle identité. Madame Promfresh pensait avoir une fille comme toutes les autres devant elle et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Avez vous parler avec le père de l'enfant ? demanda l'infirmière

- Non. J'ai bien essayé mais il ne veux rien entendre.

- Etes vous certaine, Mademoiselle, de choisir la bonne solution ?

- Croyez vous que j'ai le choix ? Le père ne veux plus me parler et il ne sais même pas que je suis enceinte. Vous pensez vraiment que je dois élever seul l'enfant d'un homme qui me déteste à présent ? »

L'infirmière ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder le regard baissé comme pour approuver secrètement les propos de la jeune femme lui faisant face.

« Madame Pomfresh, j'ai besoin de vous pour avorter. Pouvez vous m'aider ?

- Oui. Nous pratiquerons un avortement par curetage. C'est à dire qu'après une anesthésie générale, je gratterai votre utérus pour déloger l'embryon puis l'aspirer. Après quoi vous ne serait donc plus enceinte.

- Bien, répondit simplement Harry.

- Cependant je dois vous laisser un délai de réflexion de quinze jours pour que vous soyez bien certaine de votre décision. Sachez que c'est une intervention irréversible mais que si vous changer d'avis, cela ne pause aucun problème. Il faut vaudra simplement en avertir le Directeur qui se montrera très compréhensif j'en suis certaine. Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui cela arrive à Poudlard. »

Harry remercia la garde malade et se retira de l'infirmerie pour se rendre à son cours potion, cours qu'il avait en commun avec les Serpentard.

Arrivé devant les cachots Harry aperçut Drago mais celui-ci tourna vivement la tête comme pour l'éviter. Harry sentit une lame s'enfoncer en lui. Certainement celle du rejet de Drago. Si seulement il savait combien Harry était désolé de cette situation et combien il lui manquait déjà. Il aurait tellement aimé lui crié son amour mais au lieu de cela il s'assit juste à coté de Neville Longdubat, silencieusement et écouta le monologue soporifique du Professeur Rogue.

* * *

Quinze jours c'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la discussion de Harry et de Madame Pomfresh. Les relations entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ne c'étaient pas améliorées d'un poile et Harry commençait à désespérer de retrouver un jour un semblant de complicité avec la personne qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées.

Il était déjà plus de vingt heure et Harry arriva à l'infirmerie comme le lui avait dit la garde malade. Il devrait passer la nuit là en observation et l'intervention aurait lieu le lendemain matin à la première heure.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, lui fit l'infirmière en l'apercevant

- Bonsoir.

- Alors je constate que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? J'avoue que j'aurai préféré ne pas vous voire ce soir ….

- Je suis désolée Madame mais je ne veux pas garder ce bébé. Je ne peux pas .

- Très bien. Dans ce cas vous vous installer au sur le lit au fond à gauche. Vous serez au calme pour la nuit. Je vous laisse vous changer et vous coucher. L'intervention aura lieu demain à sept heure. »

Harry remercia l'infirmière puis se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. Elle se changea et s'installa dans son lit non sans avoir tirer les rideaux tout autour auparavant.

Harry s'allongea dans les draps blancs et frais et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Une larme roula doucement sur la joue alors qu'il pensa que le lendemain, ce bébé dormant dans son corps ne serait plus là.

Il avait l'horrible sentiment de commettre un crime en se « débarrassant » de ce bébé fardeau. Mais pourtant il aimait Drago plus que tout au monde. Alors pourquoi refuser de vivre avec l'enfant de celui-ci que l'on aime. Harry avait longuement réfléchi à cette question. Certainement que l'enfant lui ferait trop penser à son père. Père qui l'avait rejeté et l'idée vivre toute sa vie avec ce lourd poids sur les épaules semblait impossible à Harry. Alors l'avortement s'imposait comme la solution adéquate… Même si pour cela il devrait vivre le restant de ses jours avec le sentiments d'avoir tuer un enfant tel un assassin…

Harry étouffa un sanglot en plaqua sa tête contre son oreiller déjà nimbé de larmes. Il ne fallait pas que l'infirmière l'entende. Il fallait qu'il fasse semblant de dormir. Mais ce bébé, ce pauvre bébé… plus qu'une seule nuit et il ne serait plus. Plus qu'une seule nuit avec le dernier lien le rattachant à Drago. Juste une nuit…. Juste une nuit intime. Rien qu'une nuit à partager avec toi, mon enfant, et demain on ne se connaîtra plus, on ne s'appartiendra plus …. Tu auras disparu.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Vous avez aimé ? Alors Review !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « La surprise de Drago »_

_Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._

_Bisouxx à tous_

_Dopamine_

**RAR :**

**Gin'lupin** : Coucou chère nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus également. En attendant la suite la semaine prochaine, gros bisouxx et prends soins de toi

**IthilIsilven **: Salut ! (il est compliqué ton pseudo j'espère seulement que je n'ai pas fait de faute en l'écrivant). Je suis contente que mon idée de plaise et si tu veux écrire une fiction du même genre ne te gêne pas, ca me donnera un point de comparaison justement. A très bientôt. Bizz

**Sahada **: Oui justement il vont devoir affronter pas mal de chose ensemble. C'est un couple du tonnerre et je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant cette histoire. J'espère que tu prends autant de plaisir à la lire. Gros bisouxx et merci pour ta review

**Crystal d'avalon** : saluttttt ! Voilà la suite. Est ce aussi sanguinolent que tu te l'imaginais ? lol. La suite au chapitre suivant qui sera en ligne mercredi prochain. En attendant je te fais un énorme bisoux et merci pour tes review qui me font super plaisir. Bizz

**Diabolikvampyr** : salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre t'a plus ?

**Satya **: Salut la miss. Est ce que tu as aimé ce chapitre (j'espère en tout cas). La suite mercredi prochain. Bisouxx et merci pour ta review

**Tchaye** : salut ! je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Hein qu'il est mignonne notre Harry en fille ! J'espère que tu as bien revolver pour buter Dray. Si tu veux je te le tien même ! bisouxxx

**Vif d'or** : kikoo la miss ! hé oui , s'ils se seraient protégés alors pas de bébé et l'histoire aurait certainement perdu de son charme ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Tout pleins de gros bisouxxx et à mercredi prochain

**Jessy** : kikoo ! Hé oui Drago est hétéro. C'est l'effet boule de neige… et sa réaction est plutôt violante quand Ryry le lui annonce son identité … mais il y a encore quelque chose que Dray ne sait pas … aie aie aie ! pauvre de lui ! Bisouxxxxx

**Eileen Ana** : kikoo ! haaaa tu as vu je fais des efforts pour updater toutes les semaines maintenant ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus également. Bisouxx

**Farfalina** : salut ! Je suis heureuse que tu es découvert ma fiction et qu'elle te plaise. Pour ta gouverne sache que j'update un chapitre tous les mercredis pour cette fiction. (ce qui n'était pas le cas au début). Et oui Harry enceinte c'est super drôle et sa sort du contexte du M-preg. C'est ce que je trouve interessant. Gros bisouxx et a bientôt j'espère

**Serpentis-Draco** : Harry est d'une maladroitesse et d'une naïveté dans faille ! Quant à Drago on dit que l'amour rend aveugle et ca se confirme ! Bisouxxx

**Zaika** : Hummmmm oui, imagine la tête de leur enfant (si Harry n'avorte pas bien sure) avec deux comme ca, ca sera un top canon ! La suite mercredi prochain …. Merci pour ta review. Bizz

**Ishtar205** : salut ! Hé voilà ta patience récompensée par ce chapitre. Les mecs ont rien dans la tête tu as raison. Il y a un proverbe qui dit « Dieux a créer l'homme avec un cerveau et un sexe mais pas assez de sang pour irriguer les deux en même temps » … je crois que cela s'applique bien à la situation, tu ne crois pas ? Merci pour tes review et à la semaine prochaine. ( ps : pour le M-preg ou non je te laisse la surprise !) bisouxxx

**Violette Silva** : kikooo ! merci pour ta longue review. Je vais répondre à quelques une de tes questions mais pas à toute pour ne pas te gâcher des surprises. Je pense que Rogue n'a rien dit à Harry (au sujet de sa relation avec Dray) parce qu'il ne penserait jamais que ses deux élèves coucheraient ensemble sans protection…. Mais il s'est trompé ! Pour ce qui est du sexe de l'enfant et du corps de Harry après l'accouchement … surprise ! Enfin, non, je ne suis pas mère de famille (j'ai 22 ans) mais je suis passionnée par la biologie et le médical (j'en ai d'ailleurs fait mes études). Malheureusement, suite à un déménagement j'ai perdu son poste de secrétaire médicale en gynécologie obstétrique et je travail actuellement en tant qu'agent de cinéma dans un multiplex. Voilà pour le petit passage 'je raconte ma vie'. J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. Bisouxx

**Artémis** : lol tu as trouvé le chapitre trop court ? pourtant j'essaie de les faire d'au moins 3 pages word taille de police 11 minimum. Mais je comprends que ca passe trop vite quelque fois. J'ai déjà eut le coup plusieurs fois en lisant des fictions. Bisouxx et merci pour ta review

**Miss Black** : kikoo ! Voilà enfin la suite. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Sache que je poste un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis. Alors à la semaine prochaine bisouxxx

**Lyly** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisouxx

**La-shinegami** : salut ma poule ! Voilà encore un chapitre que tu as eut a l'avance grosse veinarde ! Je suis désolée mais comme je risque d'être super occuper aujourd'hui et demain j'ai été obligé de poster ce chapitre avant d'avoir reçu ta correction. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. J'essaie de tenir mes délais d'update. Je te fais un énorme bisouxx et bientôt sur msn.

**Lululle** : kikoo ma puce. Bah alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas la forme ? encore tes migraine ou quelque chose de plus personnels ? Vas y raconte tout à ta Dopamine ! J'espère vraiment te revoir bientôt sur msn. En attendant je te fais un très très gros bisoux et si tu as un problème sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je t'adoreuh tout tout tout pleins. Bisouxxx


	8. La Surprise de Drago

**Chapitre 8** : La Surprise de Drago

Hermione parcourait les couloirs en courant à toute allure à la recherche de Drago qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Elle avait demandé à Ron de se rendre à la salle commune de Serpentard pour essayer de retrouver le jeune homme, mais se fut sans aucun succès.

De toute façon, Drago ne pouvait pas se trouver si loin que ça ! Il devait obligatoirement être dans le château. Ou dans le parc ?

Ayant comme un éclair, une révélation soudaine, elle se tourna précipitamment vers Ron qui venait de la rejoindre.

" Le parc ! Il doit être dans le parc.

-Tu crois ? il gèle dehors ! À sa place je serais allé à la tour d'astronomie. C'est un endroit calme.

-Ok, toi tu vas à la tour d'astronomie, moi je file dans le parc et au terrain de Quidditch.

-Ca marche, répondit le rouquin, on se retrouve dans le hall.

-D'accord ."

Puis chacun partit dans une direction totalement différente, courant dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage quelques élèves.

* * *

Assis au bord du lac presque gelé de l'école, Drago s'était emmitouflé dans sa chaude cape noire. L'herbe était humide et il sentait le froid du vent lui mordre les joues et embuer son regard acier. Mais était-ce vraiment le vent, qui faisait couler sur ses joues diaphanes des petites perles salées qui traçaient des sillons clair sur sa peau déjà pâle.

Non, probablement pas. Drago pensait à Ranma, ou serait-ce à Harry qu'il pensait ? Peu importe, la distinction vu que ces deux identités appartiennent à la même personne.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il rejeté Harry ? Merlin pourquoi ? Depuis si longtemps il se sentait attiré par le jeune homme brun qui était son ennemi. Mais justement, il pouvait, à cette époque, se permettre de le critiquer, de le darder du regard et même d'aller le taquiner sous les douches après le Quidditch. Il suffisait de mettre tout ça sur le compte de leur animosité commune. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune haine ni rivalité et Drago continuait de penser encore et toujours aux baisers et aux doux moments échangés avec Harry.

En fait où était vraiment le problème ? Que la personne qu'il aime se trouve être Harry Potter ou que la personne qu'il aime soit un homme ?

Drago en était arrivé depuis longtemps à la conclusion qu'il aimait réellement Harry et ce malgré ses attributs masculins, mais en fait, le Serpentard avait un peu de mal à accepter son homosexualité. Car ne se voilons pas là face, c'est ce qu'il était devenu ... Un homosexuel. Et dans la famille Malefoy, un héritier homosexuel ca fait quelque peu désordre … il aurait presque mieux fallut qu'il soit atteint de la peste … le courroux de son père n'aurait pas été pire de toute façon.

Mais au diable ce père cruel et avare de pouvoir. Il lui avait déjà trop pourri la vie et il c'était juré de ne plus jamais agir dans ses intentions. Dorénavant, il ferait comme bon lui semble. Et dans ce cas précis il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry et de lui crier combien il l'aimait et combien il regrettait son comportement stupide et puérile.

Mais pour cela il fallait avoir la force et le courage d'aller retrouver Harry et d'affronter son regard émeraude étincelant. Mais qui lui assurait que Harry accepterai ses excuses comme ci de rien était ? Personne, mais ce n'était pas grave car il s'était jurer intérieurement que dès le lendemain, il irait retrouver sa Vénus et qu'il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Alors pourquoi restait-il encore ici, assis dans le parc humide et froid du collège, à errer comme une âme en peine ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur ses pensées, qu'il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit une personne s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Il tourna la tête pour distinguer dans la nuit les enveloppant, le visage à demi souriant d'Hermione Granger, dont les cheveux en pagaille volaient autour de son visage triste.

" Je te cherchais Drago. Il fait que je te parle. "

Le blondinet reporta son regard sur le lac avant de répondre.

" C'est au sujet d'Harry je présume ?

-Oui mais pas seulement.

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Euh… c'est assez délicat. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

-Par le début. Il me semble que ca vaudrait mieux, répondit Drago en esquivant un sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit sans difficulté.

-Bon, allez ! Tu sais, Harry est assez secret, il ne nous raconte pas tout contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. Tout ça pour te dire qu'un soir, c'était après le match de Quidditch d'ouverture de la coupe, tu sais le fameux Gryffondor-Serpentard, Harry est revenu à la salle commune très en colère contre toi. On n'a jamais su pourquoi, et de toute façon on ne veux pas le savoir. Mais ce soir là il voulait absolument se venger de toi. Il a commencer à me demander de préparer un chaudron de polynectar, chose que j'ai fait rapidement. Il voulait prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir sa vengeance mais la potion à capoté et Harry est devenue Ranma !

-J'aurai bien aimé voire sa tête à ce moment là ! ajouta Drago avec un léger rire.

-Oh ca c'est sur il n'en menait pas large ! De fil en aiguille il nous a avoué être amoureux de toi et d'après ce que je connais de toi, je sais que c'est réciproque.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je l'aime. Mais je l'ai envoyé balader méchamment alors comment voudrait-il encore de moi après ça … ?

-Drago. Harry ne t'a pas avouer une chose très important. Il devait certainement avoir peur de te perdre davantage après votre dispute.

-Quelque chose d'important ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-Euh… oui et c'est … assez délicat en fait …

-Allez Hermione, vas y !

-Euh… bah tu sais … Harry nous a dit que toi et lui vous avez … couché ensemble…

-Euh… oui, répondit Drago qui sentait le pourpre lui colorer doucement les joues. Heureusement, les ténèbres les entouraient, dissimulant à Hermione cette légère gêne.

-Et bien... après ça Harry est … comment dire…. Il est tombé … enceinte

-QU.. Quoi ?

-Oui Drago, il est enceinte de toi ! "

Drago se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux en gardant le regard fixe sur Hermione.

" Mais…Mais… c'est impossible ça !

-Bien sure que non ! commença à répondre sèchement Hermione. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Harry ! Il a eut la même réaction.

-Mais … Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?

-Il allait le faire juste après t'avoir révélé son identité mais apparemment tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps.

-Potter que tu es con ! " jura Drago

Drago avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Tout d'abord il apprenait que sa petite amie était un mec et qui plus est son ennemi juré de toujours, ensuite, il apprenait que celui-ci était enceinte … décidément c'est bien un cauchemar…

" Mon père va me tuer ! Je vire de bord et je deviens père en moins de 6 mois !

-Père ? ça c'est moins sure…, ajouta Hermione.

- Tu m'as bien dit que Harry attendait notre enfant non ?

-Oui, mais c'est justement de ça que je suis venu te parler. Harry ignore notre discussion actuelle parce qu'à ce moment il est à l'infirmerie.

-QUOI ? il… il est malade ? c'est grave ? qu'est ce qu'il a ? " la panique et la peur était facilement perceptible dans la voix du Serpentard qui avait saisi Hermione par les épaules et qui la secouait comme un prunier.

" Calme toi ! Il va bien.

-Alors que fait-il à l'infirmerie ?

-Après votre dispute, Harry n'as plus voulu essayer de te parler craignant tes réactions. Et puis, il était persuadé que tu ne l'aimais plus, alors il est allé à l'infirmerie pour se faire avorter.

-Av… Avorter ?

-Oui. Comme vous ne vous parliez plus, il ne voulait pas avoir la lourde tache d'élever un enfant seul.

-Et il a déjà eut lieu cet avortement ?

-Non, il aura lieu demain aux aurors. J'étais simplement venu te prévenir. Si tu aimes Harry et si tu veux garder ce bébé, il faut agir maintenant …

-Agir maintenant…, " répéta Drago perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis, d'un seul coup il se leva du sol et courut aussi vite qu'il pu en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione seule dans le parc. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il croisa Ron qu'il bouscula sans ménagement et il continua sur le chemin le menant à l'infirmerie et à Harry par la même occasion.

* * *

Drago débarqua précipitamment dans l'infirmerie s'attirant les foudres de la garde malade. 

" Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous êtes souffrant d'entrée comme ça ici ? c'est une infirmerie et non un zoo !

-Il faut que je parle à Harry Potter.

-Mais Harry Potter n'est pas au collège Monsieur Malefoy, vous le savez très bien.

-Dans ce cas je dois parler à Ranma et c'est très urgent. "

Madame Pomfresh qui ignorait l'identité réelle de Ranma resta soupçonneuse un instant avant d'ajouter.

" Elle dort depuis presque une heure. Que lui voulez vous ?

-Je suis le père du bébé et je ne veux pas qu'elle avorte !

-Et avez vous parlé avec elle ?

-Je l'aurait fait volontiers si seulement j'avais était au courant plutôt ! Est ce que je peux passer la nuit ici ? j'aimerai être présent à son réveil.

-D'accord, elle dort dans le lit le plus au fond à gauche. Vous trouverez un fauteuil confortable juste à son chevet. "

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il avança vers le lit de son aimé. Il tira les rideaux qui l'encadraient pour se retrouver face à une jolie fille, les cheveux noirs en batailles, les paupières clauses et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Drago ne put s'empêcher de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèves colorés. Puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil, il resta longtemps à observer Harry dormir paisiblement.

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il sentait ses yeux encore ensommeillé s'ouvrir délicatement pour être aveuglés par le blanc qui régnait en majorité dans la vaste pièce de l'infirmerie. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua à ce moment là qu'une personne lui tenait là main. Mais n'ayant pas ses lunettes sur les yeux, l'image qu'il percevait était floue. Malgré tout, il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître Drago. 

" Drago ? demanda t-il.

-Oui Harry.

-Que fais tu ici ? demandé Harry sur la défensive.

- Hermione m'a expliqué pour notre enfant et je veux que tu le garde.

- Tiens, depuis quand tu te soucis de moi ? Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas me gifler aujourd'hui…, lança Harry sans lâcher Drago des yeux

- Je me suis comporté comme un gros imbécile. J'aurais jamais du te frapper et te laisser tomber

- Pourquoi tu reviens vers moi ? Parce que je suis enceinte et que ca te fais pitié ou parce que tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments pour moi, Harry Potter, épouvantable Gryffondor que tu déteste tellement et pédé comme un phoque pour reprendre tes mots !

- Parce que je t'aime Harry et bien que tu sois pédé comme un phoque alors je dois l'être autant que toi … "

Harry eut un faible sourire devant l'air gêné de Drago.

" Si tu savais comme c'est jouissif de t'entendre dire ça …

- Potter la ferme ! C'est vraiment pas drôle

- Pour moi si ! Le grand Drago Malefoy, l'imperturbable Serpentard s'apprête à sortir avec Harry Potter et à devenir père de famille …

- Arrête la situation pourrait être marrante dans d'autres circonstances mais là … "

Harry se redressa sur ses oreillers douillets pour se mettre en position demi assis.

" Quoi, il y a un problème ? demanda Harry en voyant Drago baisser la tête

- Oué ! Ma famille. Il va falloir que je leur dise que je vais être père et ils vont me demander qui est la mère forcément ! Ils vont me tuer quand je vais leur dire que c'est toi.

- Excuse moi de te dire ça mais ta famille est tordue ! Enfin si ca peut te rassurer quand je vais annoncer à la mienne que j'ai un enfant et qui plus est avec un autre garçon ils vont me foutre à la porte.

- N'importe quoi ! Ils seront au contraire fière de toi, le grand survivant de notre monde !

- Ma famille n'est pas comme tu l'imagine. Ils me déteste et ne souhaite qu'une chose : que j'aille rejoindre mes parents pour leur foutre la paix !

- Oh ! Tu ne serais pas le garçon arrogant et pourri gâté que j'avais imaginé alors ?

- Tout autant que toi tu n'est pas le morveux colérique et insupportable que mon imagination avait songé ! "

Harry et Drago sourirent avant d'échanger un chaste baiser. Drago souleva une mèche de cheveux d'Harry pour glisser un doigt lisse sur sa cicatrice rougit puis il laissa ses mains se balader sur la poitrine rebondie et généreuse d'Harry.

" Ca va me manquer ça quand tu seras redevenu un homme …, ajouta Drago en souriant

- Oh ! ne t'en fais pas, tu auras d'autres attributs à caresser … " susurra Harry avec une mimique tout à fait irrésistible.

D'ailleurs Drago le trouva absolument magnifique et il sentit son pantalon se faire étroit. C'est quand même pas possible que des petits rien comme une mou ravissante font subitement manquer de tissu…

Harry caressa le visage de son aimé qu'il avait tant de fois cru perdu. Les Ténèbres qui l'enveloppés la veille semblaient maintenant si loin, si fragiles, si dénués de sens. Drago était revenu, il s'était excusé et il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait lui, Harry Potter et non cette Ranma de substitue si superflue.

" Tu es certain de vouloir garder cet enfant Dray ? Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

- Oui je sais. Comme je te l'ai dis on peut d'ores et déjà me considérer comme un paria dans ma famille et je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Seulement de te perdre encore une fois.

- La naissance est prévue pour le mois de mai. Il faudra que l'on passe les vacances d'été ensemble pour l'élever et puis il faudra aussi que l'on voit avec Dumbledore comment s'arranger pour notre dernière année ici et …

- Et on s'en sortira très bien ! le coupa Drago. Harry, je suis persuadé que nous ferons d'excellents pères. Alors à quoi cela sert de rester dans une infirmerie miteuse. On ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Dumbledore non ? "

Harry sourit et kidnappa les lèvres de Drago avant de se rhabiller à toute hâte de et filer dans le bureau du Directeur.

* * *

" Etes vous bien certain de votre choix ? " demanda le vieux directeur à qui Drago et Harry venait d'énoncer leur décision. 

Dumbledore avait un peu de mal à dissimuler sa joie malgré sa longue barbe argentée. On pouvait distinguer un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage ridé et une étincelle d'excitation pétillait dans le regard de saphir masqué par ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Alors je ne peux que me réjouir de votre décision. Dés ce soir, je vais apprendre la bonne nouvelle au collège et je parlerai à Séverus pour la potion qui te rendra ton état normal Harry. En attendant la venu du bébé, vous vous installez tous les deux dans un appartement privé. C'est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche. L'entrée est un portait représentant un joueur de Quidditch des Canon de Chudley. Votre mot de passe sera " saphisme "(1) "

Drago et Harry acquiescèrent légèrement amusés par l'excitation de leur directeur.

" Dés ce soir Harry, tout le collège sera au courant de ta réelle identité alors attends toi à quelques mouvements de curiosité ….

-Oui professeur, j'ai l'habitude "

Harry sourit et avec Drago ils prirent congé de leur professeur pour aller découvrir leurs nouveaux appartements.

En chemin Harry se dit qu'il devait une fière chandelle à Hermione et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie de la remercier comme il se doit. Il avait d'ailleurs une petite idée derrière la tête dont il devrait parler à Drago.

* * *

_(1)Saphisme : littéralement cela signifie Lesbianisme (homosexualité féminine) si si je vous jure c'est écrit dans le Larousse !_

_Voilà encore un chapitre en ligne et j'espère qu'il vous a plus._

_En attendant la semaine prochaine je vous donne le titre du chapitre 9 pour vous faire patienter : " Les Vacances "_

_Gros bisouxx a vous_

_Dopamine_

_PS : petite note pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui me le demandent : sachez que j'update un nouveau chapitre chaque mercredi !_

**RAR :**

**Vif d'or** : salut ! Et voilà ! que tes veux soit exhaussés ! Un retour en force de Dray et un petit bébé en perspective. Que demande le peuple ? Bisouxx

**Jessy** : Ouiiiiii la voilà la suite ! C'est pas bien de réclamer tu sais ! Mais bon allez, pour cette fois je te pardonne ! Merci pour ta review et bisouxx

**Apicha** : Je connais une personne dont le pseudo est Chanelle mais est ce que vous êtes la seule et même personne ? telle est la question. Bon allez tu veux que je te dégoutte un peu ? Tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier ? je suis allée chercher une place de concert pour … (je te donne un indice ) " Et Salombo au pakistan elle a trouvé une fleur sacrée… " tu as trouvé ? Est ce que tu ira aussi à leur tournée ? D'ailleurs en relisant le chapitre tu auras du reconnaître un petit passage piqué à ce groupe (Nuit Intimes). Bon si on revenait à cette fiction ? ouéé Ranma 1 /2 c'est excellent mais ca l'est davantage en livre. Merci pour ta review et a plus.

**Marine Malefoy** : tu veux un mouchoir en papier ? allez sourit ce chapitre a du te plaire il me semble non ? bisouxx a toi et merci

**Crystal d'avalon** : salut ! Oui tu avait vu juste ! Voilà le bébé sa arriver doucement ! lol. Moi aussi je péterai un câble si mon m'annonçait que mon fiancé et ma pire ennemie (d'autant plus qu'elle a une sale gueule !…) Drago a de la chance dans son malheur parce que Harry est super kawaii !Bisouxxxx et a bientôt

**Bins **: Oué tu as eut raison sur toute la ligne et tu as vu clair dans mon jeu. Cependant ce que tu dis me choque car si uniquement les enfants " conçu volontairement " avaient le droit de vivre alors on serait beaucoup moins nombreux sur cette planète. De plus ce n'est pas parce qu'un enfant est né par " accident " qu'il ne saura pas se faire aimé de ses parents bien au contraire (et j'ai une preuve dans ma famille en la personne de mon filleul qui par sa naissance a réussi a faire éviter le divorce de ses parents et même renaître un super amour entre eux). La bien sure ca dépasse totalement le contexte de la fanfiction et de ses accotés. Alors je suis désolée de te décevoir mais Harry conservera son enfant (après tout dans une fiction tout est permis même aux hommes d'enfanter… et ce pense que cette solution est plus réalisable qu'un M-preg). Merci tout de même pour ta review car me prouve que tu es franc(he) et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie. A bientôt

**Gabi** : salut ! Oui je peux le faire la miss et d'ailleurs je viens de te le prouver ! Alors, heureuse ? héhé tu as aimé ce chapitre ? merci et a plus ! bisouxx

**Michat** : Bah non il ne faut pas pleurer ! tends un mouchoir a Michat désolée ma puce ce n'était pas trop mon intention. Merci et a très bientôt

**Tchaye** : Ok ! Dopamine attrape drago par les bras ! " Allezzzzzzzz frappe bien fort surtout " Comme on est méchante avec ce petit Serpentard, qui lui, ne l'est pas tant que ca ! Bisouxxxxxx et merci pour ta review

**Slydawn **: merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Lyly** : Oui c'est tristounet mais rassure toi, l'humour va revenir en force !Bisouxx et merci

**Lisylys** : humm je te répond malgré que ta review soit pour le chap 6 ! est ce que tu a lu le 7 et le 8 ? sinon tu dois déjà avoir la réponse a tes hypothèses lol. Bisouxxxx

**Céline** : On a pas le droit de laisser un suspens si intense ? merdouille je ne savais pas … mais c'est tellement bon mine de rien ! mdr. Merci pour ta review et a très bientôt

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : (a voire ton pseudo tu es un vrai détracteur de tout ce qui touche à Dray ! lol) Alors, tu as aimé ce chapitre ? j'espère en tout ca. Moi j'aime beaucoup dray dans ce chapitre il est adorable. Bisouxxxx

**Virginie Malfoy** : Rhoo…. Est ce que tu as déjà vu dray se comporter en connard et Harry faire des bêtises ? Bon je te pardonnerai uniquement si tu me laisse une tite review pour ce chapitre ! lol (j'adore le marchandage ! lol ) bisouxx et merci tout plein de me lire

**Artémis** : Ha voilà tes désires sont des ordres ! lol Tout est redevenu normal (enfin si on peut dire ca comme ca ) Gros bisouxxxxxx et merci

**Violette Silva** : Un tit peu court mon chapitre ? celui-ci est plus long et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour ce qui est de Rogue c'est vrai que je ne le fais pas beaucoup intervenir dans cette fiction. Ce n'est qu'un personnage assez secondaire en soit… Pour ce qui est d'une futur potion anti-nausé je te laisse la surprise. Bisouxxxxx et a très bientôt

**Yukikawaii-chan** : salut ! Oui d'abord maintenant que Harry est en cloc Drago a intérêt d'assurer parce que tout est entièrement de sa faute ! c'est vrai quoi il n'y a pas que les filles qui doivent penser à la contraception ! les mecs aussi d'abord ! na ! Enfin rassure toi, ce chapitre prouve bien que Drago saura faire face aux actions à venir ou du moins qu'il accepte son statue de père .. c'est une bonne chose. Je te remercie tout tout plein de me lire et de me laisser de longues review . Je t'embrasse et à mercredi prochain. Bisouxxx

**Zaika **: mais si je te dis ce qui se passe à l'avance c'est pas marrant ! tu n'auras plus de surprise voyons ! moi j'aime bien surprendre mes petits lecteurs adorés ! Bisouxx et merci de me reviewer

**Farfalina** : Héhé oui voilà drago est maintenant un papa comblé et un amant heureux (enfin si on peut dire ca comme ca !) rassure toi les prochains chapitres seront maintenant un peu plus amusant et l'humour va reprendre le dessus. Bisouxxxx

**La-shinegami** : Coucou ma petite BL adorée ! Merci pour ce chapitre que tu as lu en avant première et comme tu l'as constée j'ai suivie ton conseil et j'ai retravaillé la fin avant de la mettre en ligne. C'est mieux comme ca ? pour ce qui est de la correction du chap 7 laisse tomber c'est pas grave. On se verra sur msn pour la suite des corrections et au pire je te les passe sur email comme j'ai fait dernièrement. Tu voulais mon avis mais sur quel sujet ? a très bientôt bisouxxx

**Miss Black (et miss black 2 le retour .. )** : Ho mpi j'adorrreeuuuhhhhh les bébés ! Mon filleul a 9 mois et il es adorable mais je comprends que tu n'aime pas les enfants, quelques fois il sont saoulant ! mdr. Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review (tes reviews lol) qui m'ont fait plaisir. Est ce que ce chapitre t'a plus ? je l'espère et comme tu l'avais dit Hermione a secoué une bonne fois pour toute Drago ! ouf il était tant mdr. Bisouxx et a mercredi prochain

**Eileen Ana** : Héhé merci pour ta review. A mercredi prochain pour un autre chapitre. Gros bisouxx

**Ishtar 205** : rhoooo tu es préssée ? tu parles déjà d'happy end alors que j'en suis a peine a la moitié de la fiction… d'ici la il peut se passer bien des choses sourire sadique . Mais rassure toi il va y avoir plus d'humour à partir de maintenant. Bisouxxx et merci

**Gin'Lupin** : kikoo maselle ! alors voilà tu es heureuse ? Harry garde son petit bébé et Drago est redevenu gentil … je ne suis pas si méchante que ca en fait mdr. Gros bisoux et a la semaine prochaine

**Satya** : voilà la suite de ce chapitre avec une deux heureuse nouvelles pour notre petit couple adoré. Tu as aimé ? gros bisouxx et a bientôt

**Serpentis-Draco** : ouéééé je crois que Dray t'a entendu et qu'il a réparé ses conneries ! ha les mecs je te jure ! Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

**Ariane Malfoy-shinigami** : héhé je te retrouve sur toutes mes fictions (avec plaisir d'ailleurs). Mais tu vois, tu as suplié tellement fort que Hermione a du t'entendre et a informé notre amis serpentard.. pour le bonheur de tous ! merci et gros bisouxx

**IthilIsilwen** : Voilà j'ai écrit le pseudo sans me planté ! Je progresse ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour l'écriture de ta fiction (compassion entre auteur). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a fait plaisir. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Isira** : Bonjour ! Comment vas tu ? Je te remercie pour ta review et encore plus d'avoir mis ma fiction dans tes favoris grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Nyrnia** : Kikoo ! Oué c'est un passage un peu triste que le chapitre précédent mais comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs lecteurs, les bons moments d'humour vont revenir …Merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Bisouxx

**Luna Tachibana** : kikoo ! Je crois que ce chapitre doit répondre à tes questions mais je vais tout de même y apporter une réponse ici. Drago est furax contre Harry parce qu'il n'accepte pas le fait que la personne qu'il aime lui ai menti et l'ai trompé en quelques sortes. De plus, Drago a toujours des sentiments pour cette personne mais jusqu'à présent il n'était pas gay ( ce qui est maintenant le cas avec le chapitre 8). Imagine que tu sorte avec un mec super canon et que tu l'aime de tout ton cœur et qu'un jour il t'annonce qu'il est ton pire ennemi … je crois que n'importe qui serait en colère non ? bisouxx et merci pour ta review. A bientôt

**Mily Black** : Kikoo ma chérie ! Ahhh comme ca me fait plaisir que tu lise également cette fiction ! Voilà enfin la suite (j'update tous les mercredi, en même tant que pour Rape me). J'ai hâte de te revoir sur msn tu sais. En attendant je te fais un énormmeeuuuhhhh bisouxx et a très bientôt


	9. Les Vacances

**Chapitre 9** : Les Vacances. 

Voilà maintenant quinze jours que tout le château avait apprit la réelle identité d'Harry et son état de grossesse. Le lendemain de cette annonce par Dumbledore aux élèves, Harry avait reçu la gifle d'une Lavande Brown et d'une Parvati Patil passablement en colère, l'accusant de trahison immense. Harry s'en était sentit offusqué leur ayant répondu qu'il aurait préféré rester dans le dortoir des garçons plutôt de qu'avoir du subir les cancans de grands mère quotidiennement. Finalement les filles étaient reparties encore plus en colère qu'avant !

De son côté Drago avait du faire face à une horde de Serpentard en furie l'accusant des pires maux ! De trahison envers sa maison et son sang, de lâcheté et de profonde stupidité gryffondorienne. Pansy Parkinson avait fondu en larmes lorsqu'elle avait entendu Dumbledore annoncé l'arrivé du bébé. Mais pire encore, elle avait agrippé Dray par le col et l'avait collé au mur en exigent de lui des explications lorsque le Directeur avait avoué à tout Poudlard que Ranma et Harry ne faisait qu'un.

Drago et Harry avaient maintenant appris à vivre avec les moqueries homophobes de certains garçons du château mais après que Dray est métamorphosé Justin Finch Fletcher en limace, ces insultes se firent nettement plus discrètes….

Les deux futurs parents pouvaient donc se promener librement dans le château sans prêter attention aux regards tournés dans leur direction et aux murmures sur leur passage. Pire, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'embrasser en publique comme pour leur dire « vous voyez, ce que vous racontez nous fait ni chaud , ni froid ! »

Quelques fois, des filles venaient accoster Harry pour lui poser des questions sur sa grossesse du genre « C'est une fille ou un garçon ? », « Tu le sens bouger ? », « Ca fait mal ? » et celui-ci essayait de les envoyer balader gentiment leur disant que de toute façon il était encore trop tôt pour tout ça… Tout juste trois mois qu'il portait son futur enfant et heureusement pour lui, les nausées qui l'avaient pris au début de sa grossesse se faisaient nettement plus rare. Et quand il sentait qu'une vague de malaise l'envahissait, il lui suffisait de prendre une pastille antiémétique (1) que lui avait donné la garde malade de l'école.

Le problème des vacances de Noël commençait à se poser aux deux amants. Dumbledore voulait qu'ils restent ensemble durant cette période au cas où il y aurait des complications avec la grossesse de Harry. La question restait : où passer ces vacances ?

Drago qui avait écrit une lettre à son père pour lui expliquer la situation dans lequel il se trouvait avait reçut en retour toutes ses affaires livrées directement au château accompagné d'un petit mot l'informant que ses géniteurs ne souhaitaient plus jamais le revoir. Cet incident avait beaucoup bouleversé le Serpentard qui avait espéré que malgré sa « différence sexuelle » il pourrait compter sur le soutient de ses parents. Harry l'avait aidé à surmonté cette mauvaise passe mais il en restait pas moins qu'il était impossible pour eux deux de passer les vacances de Noël au Manoir Malefoy.

Harry quant à lui, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'avertir les Dursley qui, de toute façon, se foutaient pas mal de son état de santé, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais d'ailleurs. Et de toute façon, Harry n'avait aucune envie de passer les vacances de Noël chez les Dursley, ne voulant pas que Dray voit la misère de sa vie à Privet Drive.

C'est alors que Ron arriva comme une délivrance pour les deux futurs parents.

« Et pourquoi vous ne venez pas passer Noël au Terrier avec nous ? » dit le rouquin alors qu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'Harry, Drago et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

« Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne voudrais pas déranger ta famille, répondit poliment Harry.

Oh arrête tu sais très bien que ma famille t'adore. Et puis ça sera une occasion pour elle de se faire une nouvelle opinion des Malefoy !

Oui Harry, venez ca sera super, ajouta Hermione, je suis aussi invitée et on va passer un bon moment tous ensemble. »

Finalement après un quart heure d'insistance de la part de Ron et Hermione, les deux parents acceptèrent avec résignation. Mais après tout, Hermione a peut être raison et cela sera certainement un très joyeux Noël. Le premier de Harry en compagnie de Drago et le dernier avant la naissance de leur premier enfant.

* * *

La veille de leur départ pour le terrier, Harry et Drago avaient rendez vous à l'infirmerie pour le contrôle prénatal du troisième mois de grossesse.

En effet, Harry devait tout les mois se rendre à une visite médicale où la garde malade pratiquait une échographie et des prélèvements bactériologiques pour s'assurer que la mère (euh… ou le père c'est comme ca vous arrange) et l'enfant étaient en bonne santé.

Il étaient dix huit heure tapante quand ils entrèrent dans l'austère section qu'est l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes toujours très ponctuels ! s'exclama la garde malade. Harry je vous laisse vous installer en salle d'examen. Vous n'oubliez pas de vous dévêtir. »

La première fois, Harry s'était sentit choquer de devoir se mettre à poils devant une femme qu il ne connaissait pas plus que ca. Il avait eut honte d'être allongé entièrement nu sur une table d'observation les jambes écartées reposées sur des étriers. C'était tellement gênant ! Jamais il ne s'était sentit plus humilié de sa vie. Heureusement Drago n'avait pas été autorisé à entrer dans la salle et cela avait soulagé Harry qui ne voulait pas que son Amour le voit dans une position si dégradante.

Cette fois encore, Harry dut se déshabiller et s'installer sur le siège de consultation alors que Drago attendait dehors. Quand Madame Pomfresh arriva, Harry était assis sur le bord du fauteuil, les bras devant sa poitrine pour cacher sa nudité.

« Allons Monsieur Potter, n'ayez pas honte j'ai l'habitude voyons.

Oui mais pas moi !

Mettez vos jambes sur les étriers et laissez moi palper vos seins .»

Harry s'exécuta en sentant ses joues virer au rouge intense. La femme lui malaxait la poitrine à la recherche d'une anomalie. Il aurait volontié donné tout son or de Gringotts pour ne pas avoir à subir ce genre de chose ! Décidément les femmes n'ont vraiment pas de chance avec leurs règles et leur gynécologue pervers et dégouttant !

Puis la garde malade arrêta de lui palper les seins pour lui enfoncer dans le vagin un spéculum métallique et Harry fit une grimace quand elle écarta les branches de l'appareil pour pouvoir examiner l'état de sa muqueuse.

C'était décidé ! Harry allait faire une méga fête le jour où il retrouverait sa masculinité ! Il irait pisser dans le premier chiotte du château (debout évidemment et en prime il en mettrait partout sur la lunette pour se venger de toutes les fois où il avait posé ses fesses sur des toilettes pleins d'urine), se masturberait à fond jusqu'à l'orgasme, se trimbalerait torse nu dans ses appartements (finit les soutien-gorge horribles) et enfin, plus que tout autre chose il porterait à nouveau des pantalons et n'aurait plus a subir les collant répugnant et les jupes courtes !

Alors l'infirmière retira le spéculum, lui avouant que tout allait très bien. Puis elle lui tendit une chemise d'hôpital blanche à petite fleurs roses ( Nom d'un Nimbus que c'est horrible ! encore un truc pour les filles au goût de chiotte ! pensa Harry) puis elle alla chercher Drago qui avait attendu patiemment.

« Bon hé bien on va faire une échographie pour voire comment se passe le bébé. »

L'infirmière appliqua un gel lubrifiant dégouttant sur le ventre (qui commençait à prendre des rondeurs) de Harry et elle y fit glisser le bout de sa baguette magique. Instantanément une image nette et en couleur apparut montrant un fœtus tout minuscule mais où on voyait parfaitement le cœur battre régulièrement.

« C'est … C'est mon bébé ? demanda Harry.

Notre bébé ..., corrigea Drago avec un regard mauvais.

Hé oui Messieurs ! Vous voulez savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?

Oui !

Non ! »

Les futurs parents se dévisagèrent un moments.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir ? demanda Drago.

Bah … pour avoir une surprise au moment de l'accouchement.

C'est dégueulasse ! Je veux savoir moi.

Oué mais c'est moi qui porte l'enfant et je ne veux rien savoir !

Mais il faut bien que l'on sache ! Pour choisir un prénom, pour acheter des vêtements …

Hé bien on aura qu'a choisir un prénom de chaque sexe et puis pour les vêtements on achète des couleurs neutres comme le blanc, le jaune, le vert, le parme …

Je…. Bon d'accord. »

L'infirmière les avaient écouté se chamailler amusée par le comportements des deux personnes qui furent, il y a quelques mois seulement, les meilleurs ennemis du monde. Cet enfant, garçon ou fille, serait une bénédiction !

* * *

Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver au terrier qui étaient dans une effervescence la plus totale. Madame Weasley venait de remettre des draps propres dans toutes les chambres et Monsieur Weasley qui venait d'aller couper le sapin de Noël était en prise à une crise de nerf avec l'arbre qui ne voulait pas se maintenir en place malgré tous les sortilèges qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer.

Finalement, Fred et Georges durent caler l'arbre de façon moldu c'est à dire dans un grand seau métallique rempli de terre.

Chez les Weasley la tradition consistait à décorer le sapin tous ensemble. Avec toutes les personnes qui seraient présente pour la joyeuse fête. Ce qui expliquait que deux jours avant le 24 décembre l'arbre étaient encore dépourvu de boule, guirlandes et cheveux d'ange.

Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient été prévenu par Dumbledore en personne de la féminité et de la grossesse de Harry et même s'il était surpris de cette magnifique jeune femme devant eux, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Et c'est avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé qu'ils acceptèrent d'héberger Drago maudissant ses parents de l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il attendait un enfant.

Drago quant à lui se montrait très reconnaissant envers les Weasley et même si leur maison se rapprochait plus du taudis que d'un palais, il était ravi de passer Noël en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis (Ron et Hermione) et bien plus encore en compagnie d'Harry qu'il chérissait plus que tout. En y repensant bien c'était le premier Noël en dehors du manoir que Drago passait et il devait avouer que rien n'était comparable à fête dont il avait l'habitude dans sa demeure familiale. Déjà, chez les Malefoy il n'y avait jamais de sapin de Noël (c'est bon pour les moldus ce genre de chose ) et la festin de Noël se limitaient à un repas silencieux (quoi que copieux) accompagné de cadeaux sinistre pas très réjouissant (l'année précédente Drago s'était vu offrir un imposant grimoire de magie noire…) Cette année allait être le plus beau Noël du Serpentard et de cela il en doutait pas une seconde.

Harry avait fait la présentation à Drago de Ginny qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs mais avec laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi que des aînés de la famille Weasley Bill, Percy et Charly. Drago avait été étonné de voir à quelle points tous les enfants Weasley se ressemblaient mais en gardant malgré tout, des différences de caractère évidante.

« Harry et Drago mes chéris venez, on va décorer le sapin » s'écria Madame Weasley dont l'excitation était perceptible dans sa voix plus aigu qu'à son habitude.

Le sapin était installé dans le salon, du coté opposé à la cheminé. Les jumeaux étaient en train de recouvrir le sceau qui contenait le pied du sapin pour le rendre plus esthétique alors que Bill faisait léviter une étoile pour l'accrocher au somment de l'arbre.

Jamais Drago n'avait vu plus magnifique sapin de Noël. Il se baissa pour prendre une guirlande argentée et attendit qu'on lui dise où la placer mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui.

« Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ta guirlande ? demanda enfin Ginny.

Euh… bah j'en sais rien ! Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ? »

Soudain tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Serpentard.

« C'est que j'ai jamais fait de sapin de Noël alors …

Vous n'aviez jamais de sapin chez toi ? demanda George les yeux exorbités.

Bah non !

Ca ne devait pas être marrant alors. » ajouta Fred en accrochant une boule à une branche.

Enfin, Harry s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa avant de l'aider à enrouler sa guirlande autour des branches épineuses de l'arbre presque achevé.

Enfin après une bonne demi heure le sapin était entièrement décoré et brillait de mille feux ! Ca en était presque magique.

Après le repas les jumeaux Weasley entraînèrent Ron et Hermione dans une gigantesque bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin. Ils s'étaient répartis en deux équipes : les jumeaux d'un coté et les amoureux de l'autre. Bientôt Bill et Ginny rejoignirent l'équipe de Ron et d'Hermione alors que Charly faisait les commentaire et l'arbitrage se trouvant entre les deux équipes

« Oui oui, Mesdames et Messieurs c'est bien une boule de Fred qui vient d'atteindre Ginny en plein visage mais celle ci réplique et .. non elle le loupe de peu… »

Harry et Drago étaient sortis pour les regarder jouer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoivent une énorme boule en pleine figure. C'était Ginny qui avait mal visé (enfin d'après ce qu'elle disait) Alors Harry tira Drago pour le bras et l'entraîna dans le camp des jumeaux pour commencer à préparer une jolie boule de neige qu'il envoya en direction de la rouquine qui la reçut par surprise.

Drago qui avait tout d'abord trouvé cette bataille puérile se prit très vite au jeu. Il souriait et se cachait derrière un monticule de neige qu'il avait amassé pour se protéger. A son tour Drago lança une boule en pleine tète de Bill qui manqua d'en recevoir une seconde par Fred. Drago semblait devenu la cible favorite de l'équipe adverse. Il fusait des boules de partout et Harry essayait de les éviter mais bientôt il fut entièrement recouvert de la tête au pied tout comme Hermione.

Dans le camp opposé à celui de Harry, Ginny était plaqué sur le sol alors que Bill essayait de lui mettre de la neige dans sa robe et la jeune sorcière cirait et se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait.

Fred avait préparé une gigantesque boule qui aurait pu servir à faire un bonhomme de neige. Il sortit sa baguette magique et grâce à un sortilège de lévitation il la fit voler dans les aires. La boule se leva et alla s'écraser sur Ron qui était trop occupé pour la remarquer. Surpris par le poids de la boule, Ron s'effondra dans la neige. Tout le monde rigolaient en le voyant tout blanc. Alors, vexé Ron sortit de son camps et sauta sur son frère dont il enfonça la tête dans la neige

« Allez ! Dis le que tu regrettes et que je suis meilleurs que toi ! s'écria t'il »

Mais Drago venait de lui envoyer une nouvelle boule en pleine tête

« Ca, ca m'étonnerai Weasley !

Oh Malefoy tu la rameras quand tu sauras viser ! Tu serais incapable de toucher une éléphant dans un couloir !

Quoi ? répondit t'il en préparant une nouvelle boule dans ses mains gantés

Parfaitement…

HARRY POTTER ! »

Tous se retournèrent pour voire Madame Weasley sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Harry tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer immédiatement et de te sécher. Dans ton état c'est irresponsable de jouer dans la neige. »

Résigné et tremper jusqu'aux os, Harry se dirigea dans la maison en disant aux autres qu'ils pouvaient continuer, chose dont ils ne se privèrent pas.

Harry monta à l'étage changer ses vêtements et se sécher les cheveux avant de redescendre et de s'installer dans le canapé à coté de Madame Weasley.

« Je sais que tu avais envie de continuer à jouer Harry, mais ce n'était pas prudent pour le bébé.

Oui, je sais. »

Harry regarda les bûches crépitant dans l'âtre du feu.

« Madame Weasley, je peux vous poser une question ?

Oui, laquelle ?

Est ce que ça fait mal un accouchement ? »

Harry sentit la gêne lui monter aux joues mais il fallait avouer qu'il redoutait le moment de l'accouchement et tout ce qui allait avec.

« Ho ! Hé bien c'est pas une partie de plaisir c'est vrai mais c'est un moment de bonheur que de donner la vie.

Comment ca se passe l'accouchement ? Il y a un médicomage ? je dois aller à Sainte Mangouste ?

Pas nécessairement Harry. Je sais que Madame Pomfresh est une excellente sage-femme. S'il n'y a pas de complications tu pourras peut être accoucher à Poudlard.

Des complications. Ca veux dire quoi ?

Et bien quelques fois le bébé n'arrive pas à sortir et il faut pratiquer une césarienne, c'est à dire inciser le ventre de la mère pour laisser sortir l'enfant.

Mais .. mais je veux pas qu'on m'ouvre le ventre moi !

Tu n'en aura peut être pas besoin Harry.

Et comment je saurait que le bébé arrive ?

Ha ça, répondit Madame Weasley amusée par cette conversation, tu le sauras crois moi. Tu sentiras qu'il doit arriver maintenant et pas à un autre moment ! »

Harry ne semblait pas réellement satisfait de la réponse. Il remercia Madame Weasley et reprit la contemplation du feu devant lui en entendant les cries et rires des autres qui jouaient dans le jardins.

Bientôt ce serait Noël et ça allait vraiment être le plus magnifique et le plus magique qu'il n'ai jamais vécu.

* * *

_(1) antiémétique : contre les vomissements_

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà encore un petit chapitre de cette histoire._

_C'est un chapitre que quelque uns qualifieront de flanflan mais qui me paraît important pour montrer la complicité de Drago avec cette famille de sorcier qu'il haïssait autrefois. Et puis, Harry et Drago vont être parent mais il n'ont jamais que 16 ans et à cette âge là, on est encore des gamins qui aiment s'amuser (d'ailleurs à 22 ans je joue encore dans la neige quand il y en a alors….) J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçût en tout cas._

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Noël parfait, ou presque…»_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR** :

**Farfalina** : kikoo ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Pour le sexe de l'enfant je crains qu'il va te falloir attendre encore un petit peu. Mais tu peux me faire part de tes suppositions et je verrait si tu as trouvé juste ou non ! Bisouxxx et merci aussi de lire Rape Me.

**Minerve** : Bah non la belle ! ils devaient penser que les bébés étaient apportés par les cigognes. Tout le monde sait ca d'ailleurs…. Merci de continuer à me lire et de me laisser des reviews. Gros bisoux et a très bientôt

**Garla sama** : kikoo la miss. Oh la famille Malefoy de toute façon n'est jamais très conciliante alors … heureusement les Weasley forment un excellent soutient pour les futurs parents. A très bientôt

**Jialio** : kikoo. Ha lala Pansy restera toujours Pansy et jamais on ne pourras la changer… C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs non ? J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus. Bisouxx

**Procne Aesoris** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais évidemment écrire lorsque les deux pères devront éduquer leur enfant. Imagine Drago les deux mains dans les couches … programme alléchant

**Pocrom** : Héhé ton idée est très alléchante et tentante je dois bien l'avouer. Cependant je crois que je vais rester sur mon idée initiale qui reste encore une surprise. Cependant je t'encourage à écrire toi même cette fiction mettant en scène le 2 paires de jumeaux et si tu le fais, n'hésite pas à me prévenir car je te reviewerai immanquablement !

**Miss Black** : Bon suite à tes révélations de tendances suicidaires je vais prendre des pincettes avec toi maintenant. Lol. En fait moi aussi je suis une grosse macheuse (de chwing-gum entendons nous bien !) et je t'assure que je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! ca destresse vraiment un max et je ne peux pas m'en passer. Bon Si tu veux continuer à avoir la suite de cette fiction il faut que tu arrête de virer ton chat ! NA ! moi j'adore les petits chats qui viennent se pelotonner sur les genoux et qui tape sur les touches du clavier avec leur petite papatte ! Comme tu m'a raconté ta vie je vais te raconter la mienne ! mdr. Figure toi qu'on avait recueilli un chat (il s'appelle Lechat) et v'la pas qu'il nous a fait des bébés…. Purée en faites c'était une chatte et on ne le savais même pas … hum… pas douée hein. En tout cas merci pour ta review et la suite plus intéressante mercredi prochain. Bisouxx

**Vif d'or** : Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? tu crois que je suis incapable de faire une Happy end à mes chapitres ? bon j'avoue que j'aime être sadique avec mes petits lecteurs mais rassure toi il m'arrive d'être aussi très gentille ! Merci a toi et bisouxx

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Salut la miss. Alors comme ca tu avais tué mon petit Dray … rho il est pourtant adorable maintenant. Tellement qu'on meurt d'envie de lui faire des bisoux tout plein. Merci de lire et de reviewer. Bizz

**QQN** : Merci pour ta review. Gros bisoux et a bientôt

**Sévéria Rogue** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec cette suite. Bisoux

**Melsss** : Héhé bonjour nouvelle lectrice. Bienvenue dans le monde de folie de Harry un demi. J'espère que la suite te plairas. A très bientôt

**Eileen Ana** : merci pour ta review. A très bientôt

**Jouzetsuka** : Héhé oui une belle surprise pour Hermione. Elle va encore pleurer la connaissant. Et pour Dray en papa nocturne ca va être le pied … a écrire en tout cas ! mdr. Bisouxxxxx

**Mily Black** : Kikoo ma belle. Comment tu vas bien ? ouf j'arrive enfin a trouver un moment pour faire mes RAR. C'est trop la galère en ce moment au boulot… On est a fond dans la préparation de HP4 et ce n'est pas toujours drole mdr. Je suis super contente que l'on ai pu parler longtemps la dernière fois et que l'on ai pu mettre en place notre trame d'histoire. Ca va tout déchirer. Je commencerai l'écriture la semaine prochaine je pense. En attendant je te fais un très très gros bisoux.

**Marine Malefoy** : Oué je ne suis pas fan de Hermione en général mais il faut dire que dans cette fiction je l'adore (moins que Harry et Dray toutefois) Merci pour ta review.

**Violette Silva** : Héhé je me fait déjà tuée par mes lecteurs qui me demandent une Happy end alors si je leur annonce un kidnapping de Harry par Lucius je vais droit à la pendaison.. mdr. Cependant je ne dis pas que des rebondissements peuvent arrivé très prochainement.. Affaire à suivre. Pour ce qui est des réactions du staff elles sont breves mais j''espère qu'elles te plairont tout de meme.

**Virginie Malefoy** : kikoo la Miss. Si tu désire un lemon Yaoi il faudra attendre encore un peu… Environ 6 mois .. si tu vois ou je veux en venir. Ce chapitre est plus léger que les précédents mais je te promet plus d'action dans le suivant. Bisouxx

**Gabi** : héhé alors si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre peut etre que tu auras également apprécié celui-ci ? Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Lululle** : Ha ma chérie que j'aimmeuuuh. Tu es fatiguée en ce moment. Purée moi aussi et je sort de maladie et ce soir je taff jusque une heure du mat. Dur. Je vais encore passé mon mercredi matin au lit..hummm j'adore dormir ! mdr. Pour msn, comme je travail beaucoup de soirée je n'arrive plus beaucoup a y aller. Mais je te promet de venir un de ces quatre. Bisouxx tout plein ma jolie.

**Chris52** : Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir a voire. Je me réjouit pour toi. TU dois préféré le chapitre précédant parce que ca c'est ce qui se rapproche plus du Yaoi que tu aimes tellement. Je me trompe ? Bisouxxx et a très bientôt

**Isira** : héhé bah les réactions sont assez breves pour les besoins de la fiction (ou le manque d'inspiration de l'auteur ?) mais j'espère qu'elles te conviendrons. Bisoux et a plush

**Ishtar205** : salut ! Bah une M-Preg oui et non ! En général c'est un mec qui est enceinte est là bien que mentalement Harry soit masculin sont corps lui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin (avec les pour et les contre) Donc je ne sais pas trop si ca rentre dans la catégorie du M-preg. Tu en penses quoi ? A mercredi prochain.

**Nyrnia **: kikoo. Merci pour ta review. Je vais répondre a ta question dans la mesure ou j'ai déjà donné cette information dans les RAR de certains lecteurs : Oui Harry redeviendra un mec mais après l'accouchement uniquement. A très bientôt

**Lisylys** : Alors tu as ta petite idée sur le sexe du bébé. Dis voire pour que je constate si tu as juste ou non … je suis très curieuse. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plus. Bisouxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : Kikoo ma belle. Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. Bah c'est sur que Harry va devenir « la bete curieuse » de l'école. Mais comme tu l'as dit ils ont maintenant un appartement privé et c'est tout a fait génial. Ils vont pouvoir en faire des choses la dedans … petits fripons va ! Je te fais un énorme bisoux et a très bientôt

**Ariane Malefoy- Shinigami** : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa je veux des vacances ! Bouhouhouuu. Avec mon job les vacances de Noel c'est pour nous une très grosse partie de l'année. On appelle ca le « coup de bourre » c'est à dire qu'on a tellement de monde qu'on sait plus au donner de la tete. Alors je t'envie d'avoir des vacances à cette période mdr. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plairas. Bisouxx

**Jessy** : biensure que j'aime que tu aie envie de lire la suite ( la tournure de phrase est pas terrible). J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plus et en effet, Harry n'a pas finit de se « taper la honte »… A suivre. Gros bisouxx

**Crystal d'avalon** : Oué bah ma pire ennemi a moi c'était ma meilleure amie avant … comme quoi amour et haine sont vraiment très proche. Et ce qui est chiant dans cette situation c'est qu'elle sais tout de moi : mes points sensibles, mes défauts… Tout ! Heureusement je ne la vois plus même si quelque fois ca me fait mal de penser qu'on était amis et qu'on est devenu ennemi ( un peu près la même relation de Dray et Harry…terrible). Bref je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ca alors que tu dois certainement t'en taper ! Tout ca pour dire que j'envie les futurs papa et leur bonheur naissant. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

**Zaika** : Des jumeaux ? rho vous vous etes passé le mot c'est pas possible autrement. Bisouxx

**Gin'lupin** : Merci pour ta review. Des surprises il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais je te promet que tu n'es pas au bout de tes … peines. Bisouxxx

**Serdra** : kikoo. Je te remercie pour ta review. A très bientôt 

**Apicha** : Héhé le retour de Chanelle alors ! Contente de te retrouver. Pour Indochine j'y vais le 17 mars 2006. Je suis super exciter et j'attends avec impatience le double album live. Pour ce qui est de cette fiction oué elle est tout cut !Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

**Tchaye** : kikoo. Je suis contente d'avoir eut une review de toi. Ca fait plaisir . Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus. Bisouxx

**Rubymoon316** : Héhé oui j'adore HP et Ranma alors il fallait irrémédiablement faire une symbiose des deux. Je suis heureuse que ca plaise. Bisouxx

**La-shinegami** : salut ma pupuce. Comment ca va ? alors ton avis sur ce chapitre. IL est différent des autres mais je pense qu'il a son charme aussi. J'espère qu'il t'aura plus. Je te fais un très gros bisoux et je te remercie encore mille fois d'etre ma BL. Je t'adoreuuuhhh

**Artémis** : Voilà enfin le chapitre que tu attendais mais je crains qu'il ne soit aps à la hauteur de tes attente. Gros bisouxx et a très bientôt (mercredi prochain)

**IthilIsilwen** : Héhé il faudra vraiment que tu prenne une petite heure pour venir lire ta ficrtion. Je te promet que je le ferai. Bisouxx et a très bientôt.


	10. Noël Parfait ou Presque

**Chapitre 10** : Noël Parfait ou presque ….

Le 24 décembre arriva accompagné d'une magnifique pluie de neige immaculée. La période des fêtes étaient une époque de l'année que Harry aimait particulièrement. Non pas pour le festival de cadeaux qui l'accompagnait mais plutôt pour ses élans d'amour et d'amitié qui faisait de Noël une fête si exceptionnelle.

Du temps où il était chez les Dursley, Noël n'était pour lui que synonyme de tristesse et de solitude. Il était tous les ans condamné à passer le réveillon enfermé dans son placard à manger un repas des plus basiques alors que dans le salon le reste de la famille festoyait sans retenue et surtout sans se soucier de lui. Mais ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps et Harry profitait de chaque Noël comme si c'était le dernier.

Cette année encore il était très enthousiaste alors que le réveillon s'annonçait. Plus que les autres années de part son état de féminité, de grossesse et chose très importante : la présence irremplaçable de Drago à ses cotés.

Ah, Drago qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait. Il serait prêt à aller lui décrocher la lune si le Serpentard le lui demandait. Pour leur premier Noël ensemble il voulait absolument lui faire un cadeaux exceptionnelle. Quelque chose qui porterait une valeur sentimentale, quelque chose de particulier ayant une signification que seul eux deux pourrait comprendre.

Toute la famille Weasley et compagnie s'était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse pour fignoler les achats de Noël et pour passer une agréable journée tous ensemble, à se promener dans l'air frais et parfumée d'épices que les magasins laissaient échapper de leur devanture.

Drago n'avait encore pas finit ses achats. Il lui manquait le cadeau qu'il souhaitait offrir à Harry mais il avait déjà une idée de la chose en question.

« Bon, on va faire un tour au magasin de balai ? proposa Ron.

- Vous n'avez qu'a y aller j'ai quelque chose à faire. Hermione tu veux bien venir avec moi ? demanda Drago

- On n'est pas pressé Dray, on peux tous venir avec toi ! répondit Harry.

- Je préférerai pas Chéri. On se retrouve au magasin de balai. Tu veux bien m'accompagner Hermione ?

- Oui bien sure. »

Alors que Drago et Hermione s'éloignaient dans une ruelle adjacente Harry boudeur prit le chemin du magasin de balai et accessoires de Quidditch.

« Je me demande pourquoi il ne voulais pas qu'on l'accompagne ! grogna Harry.

- Tu es vraiment nul ! Il est parti chercher ton cadeau de Noël !

- Oh ! » fit simplement Harry qui se rendit compte de son manque de délicatesse et de perspicacité.

Harry ne voulait pas que tous les badaud du chemin de traverses se retourne sur son passage alors il avait décidé qu'exceptionnellement il endosserait à nouveau le rôle de Ranma. Hermione lui avait camouflé sa cicatrice comme au bon vieux temps et il avait revêtu des vêtements féminins. Il avait mis un jean délavé et un pull col roulé qu'il avait chipé dans l'armoire d'Hermione. Ginny s'était fait une joie de le coiffer en lui relevant les cheveux qu'elle avait fait tenir en une coiffure compliquée avec de multiples pinces métalliques.

« Ron !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête ca tout de suite !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrête de te pavaner et d'essayer de me prendre la main !

- Oh allez Harry, tu es super canon comme ça. Tu pourrais pour une fois jouer le jeu.

- Je signal à titre indicatif que tu sors avec Hermy et moi avec Dray. Le chemin de Traverse est rempli d'étudiants de Poudlard alors crois tu vraiment que si tu me prenais la main sa passerai inaperçu.

- Bon ok ! Tiens regarde c'est le tout dernier modèle de Nimbus.

- Oué c'est le Nimbus 3000. Il y avait un article dessus dans le dernier Quidditch Magazine.

- Tu crois qu'il a une bonne résistance ?

- Il paraît qu'il est pas mal du tout mais qu'il a tendance à vibrer avec l'altitude. Ils disaient que c'était un model parfait pour les batteurs. »

Le balai en question reposait sur un trépied argenté. Il était exposé en vitrine où un petit écriteau indiquait toutes les propriétés de ce nouveau modèle sur le marché.

Harry et Ron restèrent un long moment dans la boutique surpeuplée à admirer les derniers équipements mis aux points. Ron était en train d'admirer le tout dernier maillot des Canons de Chudley lorsque Drago et Hermione les rejoignirent. Harry regarda son amour d'un air malicieux et celui-ci retira les mains de ses poches comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne tenait rien. Mais alors, rien du tout …..

En fin de journée, toute la tribu de Weasley se regroupèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Madame Weasley commanda une Bierraubeurre pour tout le monde. Tous parlaient en même temps pour se raconter la journée formidable qu'ils avaient passé si bien que Tom fut soulagé de les voir quitter son pub. Le calme était enfin de retour et ses oreilles avaient retrouvé leur tranquillité.

* * *

Depuis qu'il étaient arrivés au Terrier, Harry était obligé de partager sa chambre avec Ginny et Hermione alors que Dray devait quant à lui partager la chambre de Ron. En effet Madame Weasley n'acceptait pas que Harry soit dans la même chambre que les garçons parce que, selon elle, vu le physique de Harry, ca n'aurait pas était très moral. Ainsi, à contre cœur, Harry devait dormir dans la chambre rose et pleine de froufrous de Ginny (qui, elle, était tout excitée d'avoir Harry pour colocataire provisoire).

« Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux me prêter un jeans ?

- Harry c'est le réveillon de Noël, tu ne vas pas mettre un jeans quand même. Tu pourrait faire un effort vestimentaire. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne met pas ton beau pantalon noir ?

- Parce que je rentre plus dedans …

- Ah oui en effet c'est un problème.

- Alors tu veux bien me prêter un jeans ? Parce que, sans que tu le prennes mal, tu es un peu … euh…comment dire…. Plus grosse que moi.

- QUOI ? fulmina Hermione qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Je ne suis pas grosse !

Oui, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Si ! Tu as dit que j'étais grosse ! Je m'en fou d'ici trois mois c'est toi qui ressemblera à une baleine, tellement que tu n'arriveras même plus à voir le bout de tes pieds .

- MAIS ARRETE DE HURLER ! cria Harry dont la voix résonna dans toute la maison si bien qu'après quelques seconde Ginny et Drago débarquèrent dans la chambre.

- Il y a un problème ici ? demanda Drago qui s'était mis sur son trente et un pour cette soirée.

- Oui il y en a un ! Ton mec viens de dire que j'étais grosse ! se vexa Hermione qui croisa les bras. Et avec ça il ose me taxer des fringues !

- Je ne te trouve pas grosse Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que tu as quelques kilos en plus qu'Harry, » répondit Drago puis il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais tu es très belle. »

Hermione regarda le sol et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèves.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi que tu veux ?

- un jeans ou quelque chose que je peux mettre en guise de pantalon, histoire de ne pas descendre en petite culotte et soutif.

- Moi je serai pas contre …, » ajouta Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Hermione sortit un jean noir à Harry et celui-ci essaya de l'enfiler mais fit une grimace lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'arrivait pas à le boutonner. Hermione parut enchantée et lui tendit d'autres pantalons. Harry les essaya les uns après les autres en constatant avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait en fermer aucun.

« Pourquoi tu ne remets pas le pantalon que tu avais pour aller au chemin de traverse ? proposa Ginny.

- Parce que je l'ai sali et qu'il me serre aussi.

- Bah il ne te reste plus qu'une solution : la jupe ! » affirma Hermione avec une moue amusée.

Hermione sortit de sa valise une jupe très courte plissée de couleur pourpre avec des rayures écossaises qui n'avait ni bouton ni fermeture. Elle tenait par un élastique. Harry s'enfila et fut soulagé de constater qu'il arrivait à rentrer dedans sans problème. Il enfila alors de longues chaussettes blanche lui arrivant juste au niveau des genoux. Avec une petite chemise il allait ressemblait à une étudiante japonaise qu'il avait déjà vu dessiné dans les mangas. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir il eut l'impression de voir Asuna Kagurazaka l'héroïne de Négima. Il ne lui manquait plus que les petites couettes.

Alors qu'il regroupait ses cheveux pour formait des couettes il vit le reflet dans le miroir de Drago qui s'approchait de lui. Le Serpentard l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Tu es magnifique comme ça chéri. Tu me ferais presque fantasmer… Et ces petites couettes s'est … irrésistibles » susurra t'il à l'oreille d'Harry dont il lécha puis mordilla le lobe.

Harry l'embrassa en retour et entendit Madame Weasley qui leur annonçait que le repas était prêt. Ginny attacha alors les cheveux d'Harry avec des petits flots bordeaux et tous descendirent dans le salon du Terrier.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le salon il entendit des sifflements qui venait des jumeaux.

« Hé Harry tu es super sexy comme ! s'écria Georges.

- Oué, dommage que tu sois déjà pris sinon ….

- Dommage il est avec moi ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Drago en encerclant Harry dans ses bras.

La table du salon était surchargée de mets divers dont la traditionnelle dinde farcie accompagnée de marrons. Harry adorait les marrons et il déplorait de devoir attendre Noël pour pouvoir en manger. Pour ce réveillon, Rémus Lupin s'était joint à la famille Weasley et avait été surpris de constater la présence de Drago. A l'époque où il était professeur à Poudlard, jamais il aurait dit que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sortiraient un jour ensemble. Rémus s'était amusé de la féminité d'Harry. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme était très séduisante.

Le réveillon se passa comme d'habitude c'est à dire dans une humeur des plus joyeuses. Les jumeaux avait concocté des FeuxFuseBoum très spéciaux représentant le Père Noël et ses rennes. Madame Weasley avait tout d'abord ronchonné après ses fils pour continuer à fabriquer des farces et attrapes sans utilité selon elle. Mais cependant elle avait été forcé d'admettre que le Père Noël était tout simplement magnifique. Il glissait dans le ciel sur son jolie traîneaux de mille étincelles que tirait les rennes galopant vers une destination qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

Monsieur Weasley s'était procuré un appareil photo jetable. Il voulait absolument immortalisé ce Noël qui selon lui était exceptionnel. Ainsi il passa toute la soirée à photographier tout le monde leur demandant de sourire en contemplant l'objectif.

Doucement la nuit s'écoula et tous le monde commençait à regagner son lit. Harry avait passé une soirée magnifique. Le plus beau de tous les Noël qu'il eut connu. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Harry avait essayer de s'arranger avec Ron lui demandant d'aller dormir avec Hermione pour pouvoir lui laisser sa chambre à lui et Drago. Cependant Ginny qui ne devait pas être ravit d'accueillir son ronfleur de frère s'opposa tout net à cet échange qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil. Pour une fois qu'elle avait Harry Potter (même en jupe) dans sa chambre, jamais elle ne le troquerait contre quelqu'un d'autre.

Résigné, Harry regagna donc la chambre rose de Ginny non sans embrasser langoureusement son Drago. Vivement que ce petit bébé qu'il portait arrive. Il pourrait ainsi retrouver son corps masculin et avec lui ses moments de complicité au lit avec Drago.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry s'éveilla avec les discussions et cris de joie de Ginny et Hermione. A en croire les bruits de papier déchiré elles devaient être en train de déballer leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa pour apercevoir un petit monticule de cadeaux qui s'amassait au pied de son lit. Il se serait presque cru à Poudlard. Il sortit de ses draps et commença à faire ce que les filles avaient entreprit.

Le premier paquet qu'il déballa venait de Hagrid et Harry pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ses gâteaux « fait maison » qu'on ne pouvait jamais avaler tellement ils étaient dur. Il découvrit avec joie qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une énorme boite de Chocogrenouille. Avec ça il aurait une tonne de cartes à échanger avec Ron ou Seamus.

Harry continua à déballer cadeaux après cadeaux et il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'on lui avait offert un ceinture de maintient pour sa grossesse (merci Hermione) et une vanity postnatale (Merci Madame Weasley). Avec ca il ressemblerait à une parfaite petite maman. Il se voyait déjà tenir le bébé avec un biberon à la main….

Une fois qu'il eut finit à tout déballer il se précipita dans la chambre des garçons pour pouvoir offrir de main propre son cadeau à Drago. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit son amour assis sur son lit, les jambes resserraient contre son torse et la tête sur ses genoux. Quand il prenait cette position il faisait penser à un enfant battu. Aussi Harry en déduisit que quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui.

Harry rentra dans la pièce. Ron n'était pas là et heureusement. Comme ça il pourrait avoir une conversation avec son amour sans être entendue. Il s'assit sur le lit et enlaça Drago.

« Chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le plancher de la chambre où jonchait tous les papiers déchirés des cadeaux de Ron.

« Dray parle moi. Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- C'est Noël. Je m'attendais quand même à avoir un petit quelque chose de mes parents mais pas ça tout de même.

- Ca quoi Dray ?

- Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre.

- Ha bah c'est une bonne chose non ? Ca veux dire qu'il ne t'ont pas entièrement renié !

- Ils veulent bien me réintégrer dans la famille à l'unique condition que je leur laisse l'entière éducation de notre enfant. Et, cela va de soit, que je ne te revois plus.

- Quoi ? Il veulent nous prendre notre enfant ! Jamais

- Harry…

- JAMAIS DRAGO ! cria Harry sans se soucier des autres pouvant l'entendre. Jamais il n'auront mon enfant !

- Mais Harry je…

- NON ! tu m'entends ! je ne les laisserai pas prendre mon enfant »

Dans un élan de colère, Drago saisit Harry par les épaules et le secoua pour le faire réagir.

« Oh tu m'écoutes oui ou non ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser prendre notre enfant ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Comment avait-il put douter de Drago à ce point ? Il l'aimait et jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. C'était comme une promesse silencieuse qu'ils s'étaient faite et qu'aucun des deux ne romprait jamais.

« Alors que vas t il se passer pour tes parents ?

- Ils ont dit qu'ils me couperaient les vivres si je ne répondais pas favorablement. C'était mon unique chance de renouer des liens avec eux mais si cela signifie te perdre alors je préfère ne jamais les revoir. »

Harry sourit de tant d'amour et embrassa Drago qui kidnappa ses lèvres pour un baiser délicieux et profond. De sa langue il caressa les lèvres roses de Drago. Il la fit glisser doucement contre sa consœur et il en goûta la saveur, se délectant de son souffle, de ses sensations, de cet amour.

Drago mit fin au baisé et tendit à Harry un petit paquet très bien emballé. La boite était rectangulaire et relativement plate. Harry donna alors à son tour le cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour Drago.

Harry déchira le papier sans ménagement pour découvrir une boite en velours noire qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieure se tenait une chaîne en or blanc au bout de laquelle pendait un serpent en cristal transparent ou seul les yeux de l'animal étaient visible, symbolisés par deux toutes petites émeraudes.

Harry remercia Drago et celui-ci l'aida à attacher la chaîne autour de son cou. Drago lui avait expliqué que le cristal enchanté du serpent changerait de couleur lorsque la personne qui le portait était en danger. Connaissant Harry et sa fâcheuse habitude à se mettre dans des situations périlleuses Drago avait trouvé ce cadeau tout à fait adapté.

Drago déballa à son tout le petit paquet que lui avait offert Harry. Après avoir enlevé le papier il trouve une petite boite qu'il ouvrit à son tour. A l'intérieur se tenait une chevalière en argent mais elle était frappée aux initiales « HP ». Celles de Harry.

« C'est ma chevalière, expliqua Harry. Mes parents l'on fait faire à ma naissance et elle est magique puisque le tour de doigt s'adapte automatiquement. C'est la seule chose que j'ai de mes parents et je tiens à te l'offrir. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir spécifique comme ton pendentif si ce n'est celui de te rappeler combien je t'aime et je tiens à toi. »

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ce cadeaux était d'une valeur sentimentale immense pour Harry et même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un objet pour se rappeler combien Harry l'aimait il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors il prit la chevalière et la fit glisser sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche où le bijoux ajusta la taille de lui même.

Puis dans un nouveau baisé, Drago montra à Harry combien il tenait également à lui.

* * *

_Olalala j'ai bien failli ne pas le finir dans les temps ce chapitre !_

_Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre sera en ligne mercredi prochain et il portera le titre de « Choix et Envies »_

_**A LIRE SONDAGE IMPORTANT **: Je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre avis, cher lecteur alors c'est le moment ou jamais de le faire. Beaucoup d'entre vous me demande que Harry et Drago aient des jumeaux. C'est une idée que je n'avais pas envisagé à la base mais si c'est ce que vous voulez ca ne me dérange pas de faire ainsi. Alors je vous pose une question et en fonction de votre réponse dans vos reviews, je verrai ce qu'il adviendra de la grossesse de notre Ryry adoré. La question est donc : Est ce que vous préférez que Harry et Drago aient des jumeaux ou alors un seul enfant ? Merci de répondre._

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**Pour des raisons personnelles je ne serais pas disponible le mercredi 30 Novembre (date de sortie de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu pour ceux qui aurait oublié) et le mercredi 07 Décembre. C'est pourquoi exceptionnellement le chapitre 11 sera en ligne mardi 19 Novembre et le chapitre 12 le mardi 06 Décembre. Merci de votre compréhension. **

**RAR** :

**Beautiful-Dray** : Kikoo ! Tu as découvert ma fic grâce à une review que j'avais laissé sur une autre ? ha bon … bah je ne peux que m'en réjouir alors. Cela dit en passant j'adore ton pseudo ! C'est un jeu de mot réfléchi avec qui me fait penser au titre de U2. Il est vrai que j'essaie de mettre une dose d'humour dans mes chapitres mais ce n'est pas toujours très facile ! Cependant j'ai le même avis que toi concernant l'avortement potentiel de Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pu écrire une fiction ou mon personne favori décide de mettre fin au jours d'un enfant. Ca aurait fait de lui un meurtrier (à mes yeux en tout cas) et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Bisouxx

**Tchaye** : Oui en effet on en attendait pas moins des parents de Drago ! Sauf peut être cette lettre qu'on découvre dans ce chapitre … Erk ils me répugnent. Merci et a très bientôt

**Vif D'or** : Oui comme tu dis ! Ca fait toujours un peu peur d'aller vers l'inconnue et pour une femme primipare l'accouchement en est un ! Je serai dans le même cas que Harry le jour où je serai enceinte ( Ma bonne étoile je t'en prie fait que ca soit bientôt ! ) Mais oui tu vois, je suis tout à fait capable de finir mes chapitre correctement ! héhé tu verras je te le montrerai encore ! lol ! Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Melsss** : Ha bah je suis ravi que tu aime cette fiction ! La suite dans une semaine. Bisouxxx

**Eileen Ana**: Merci tout plein. A bientôt

**Minerve** : ouiiiii voilà Noël (J'adore Noël pour les mêmes raisons que Harry évoque tout en haut du chapitre !) Ce chapitre aussi est tout choupi pour reprendre ton expression. Dans 15 jours c'est la Saint Nicolas et je suis comme une gamine : tout excité à l'approche des fêtes ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette fiction même si j'ai eut du mal à le composer. Bisouxxxx

**Yukikawaii-chan** : salut ! Comme je le disais à Minerve ci dessus, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire le chapitre sur Noël étant donné que les fêtes approches aussi pour nous et que je suis tout émoustillé par l'arrivé du moins de décembre, de ces décorations pleines de lumières magnifiques… La bataille de boule de neige en faisait d'ailleurs partie. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi lorsque tu dis que le comportement des élèves de Poudlard est écœurant ! Je déteste l'homophobie et je ne supporte pas les propos homophobe. Ca me donne envie de … tuer … lol. Sur ceux je te fais un gros bisoux et a la semaine prochaine

**Rosenoire** : Salut ! Merci encore une fois de me lire et de me reviewer. Alors je vais faire avec toi le point de mes update vu que tu lis toutes les fictions. Je publie le mardi pour « Un amour de journal », le mercredi pour « Harry un demi » et « Rape me » (sauf, comme tu as pu le lire plus haut pour les 2 prochaines semaines ou exceptionnellement je publierai les mardi) et enfin je publie le vendredi pour « L'Inacceptable ». Voilà ! Bisoux et à très bientôt

**Jessy** Bah la voilà la suite ! La semaine prochaine tu auras une journée de moins à attendre ! mdr. Bisouxxx

**Farfalina** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et surtout pour tes suppositions qui m'ont fait sourire. Non n'insiste pas je ne dirai rien concernant le sexe de l'enfant ! mdr. Pour Voldemort bah dans cette fic je l'ai laissé de coté ! je me suis surtout concentré sur la relation Harry/Dray et leur bébé. Donc Exit Voldemort ! lol. Bisoux et à la semaine prochaine

**Miss Black** : le bubl le buble le buble gum ca fait des bulles et ca colle le buble et ca se mâche à l'école le buble gum …. Délire de l'authorine ! Bref, je te remercie tout plein pour ta review. Dieu merci je ne suis plus a l'école et je n'ai plus de DS à faire ! Mais je ne serai pas contre un chwing gum pour le premier week end de décembre où je vais avoir du boulot par dessus la tête (je te déteste Harry Potter ! C'est de ta faute !). Une caresse à ton petit chat. Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Sahada** : Kikoo. Encore un peut de patience et je te jure que Harry va retrouver tous ses attributs masculin … hummmm un ryry comme on l'aime en somme. Merci et gros bisouxx

**Serdra** : Oui le jour où les parents de Drago seront sympa il pleura des bouse de dragon … autant dire que ce n'est pas prés d'arriver ! mdr ! bisouxxx

**Lyly** : merci tout plein et a la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Bizz

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Kikoo. Je te remercie pour ta review. Hein oui qu'il est super notre petit Dray comme ca. Et puis j'aime beaucoup le fait que Madame Weasley s'occupe d'eux comme elle le fait. Bisouxx et à la semaine prochaine

**Artémis** : Kikoo. Voilà le dernier chapitre sur Noël. J'espère que tu as aimé autant que les autres. Gros bisouxx et a plush.

**Marine Malefoy** : Salut ! Tu vois je suis une authorine diciplinée qui écrit mais lit aussi ! Alors je suis allée lire ton prologue et je me tarde d'avoir la suite. Bonne continuation et merci pour ta review

**La shinegami** : Héhé la puce ! Je serait vraiment incorrigible pour les point à la pelle que j'oublie de mettre un peu partout. Le pire c'est que depuis que tu m'en a fait la remarque j'essai de faire attention mais apparement c'est peine perdue. Oué des fois il y en a qui sont lourd je te raconte pas ! Ton mec et son vélo à la caisse c'est malheureusement pas une exception ! Moi tu verrai le nombre d'imbécile que je me tape en caisse au cinéma. Des fois ils sont devant mon comptoir et ils mettent 5 minutes à choisir leur film … Ca me stresse j'aurai presque envie de leur dire « magnez vous le cul bordel vous etes pas tout seul ! » Mais bon… ca le fait pas trop ! Tus sais, tu fiction j'avais déjà lu le premier chap avant de te connaître lol mais je crois que je n'avais pas laissé de review … oui tu as le droit de me taper pour ca ! J'irai très vite y remédier. Gros bisouxxx et a bientôt

**Garla sama** : Oui, d'habitude chez mes parents c'est toujours moi m'occupe de la déco de Noel et je dois avouer que c'est pas drôle de le faire seul ! Cette année c'est différent, j'ai mon appartement et avec mon fiancé on a décidé qu'on le ferait tout les deux (toute contente la Dopamine !). En fait la scène de décoration c'est un peu ce que j'aurai aimé faire avec ma famille mais bon … J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisouxx

**Ishtar205** : Kikoo la miss ! Comment vas tu en ce mercredi plein de soleil ( au moins du coté de chez moi) ? Je te remercie encore une fois pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Pour le prénom c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très facile à trouver. Je voulais quelque chose de jolie et d'originale. Le truc qu'on ne retrouve pas dans toute les fictions et je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Tu me diras ce que tu en pense au moment venu. Gors bisouxx et à mardi prochain.

**Violette Silva** : Salut. Merci avant tout pour ta review. Une fille est un garçon dit tu ? C'est ta réponse pour le sondage ? En tout cas tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de ne pas avoir encore été chez un gynéco ! lol moi j'angoisse une semaine avant mon rendez vous. Je trouve ca super humiliant et flippant surtout. C'est quelque chose que j'ai une sainte horreur de faire et pensez que je dois payer en plus ca me hérisse les poils … C'est plutot nous qu'on devrait payer pour y aller … mdr. Enfin bref. A mardi prochain et gros bisouxxx

**Nyrnia** : Oui oui, il y aura bientôt du M … disons dans deux ou trois chapitre lol. Encore un peu de patience alors. Merci pour ta review hebdomadaire. Bisouxxx

**Crystal d'avalon** : kikoo. Pessimiste oui mais pas pour tout le monde ! Les Weasley et Lupin voit plutôt ca d'un très bon œil je crois. Sinon merci tout plein et a mardi prochain

**Gabi** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi

**Jouzetsuka** : hummmmm oui j'adore l'image de Dray que tu as décrite. Il est tout mimi comme ca. Pour l'accouchement il arrive très prochainement … héhé encore un peu de patience (et de répis pour Harry avant qu'arrive les redoutables contractions ! mdr) bisouxx

**Isira** : Si tu veux des jumeaux c'est le moment ou jamais de me le redire dans ta review pour le sondage. Et peut être tes souhaits seront exhaussés ! Merci et gros bisouxx

**Apicha** : Tu m'étonne ! Ils sont horribles les parents de Dray … caca beurk beurk comme dirai Jar Jar Binks dans star wars ! Moui j'irai voire indo pour la 4 em fois en concert et je suis toute préssée d'y etre … j'adore ce groupe depuis des années… je crois que j'étais même pas née que j'écoutais déjà Indochine (ma mère est fan d'indo depuis 1981 date de sortie de l'Aventurier ! lol) . Bref, merci pour ta review et a très bientôt

**Zaika** : oui oui la voilà la suite ! Rendez vous mardi prochain. Bisouxx

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Non tu sais je ne me fou pas de ce que tu raconte au contraire, ca m'intéresse. Pour mon histoire, c'est elle qui m'a laissé tombé le jour où elle a eut son mec (un débile congénital bourré à longueur de journée ou intoxiqué aux substances illicites si tu vois le genre …) bref, dés qu'elle a été avec lui elle a commencé à partir en vrille : elle me mentais, elle me laissais de coté … alors j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais la revoir car elle a m'a pas mal de crasse. Mais je crois que j'aurais du lui dire mes 4 variétés ou lui collé un marrons … au moins j'aurais pas eut l'impression d'avoir foutue notre amitié en l'air .. mais bon là c'est toi qui doit t'en foutre mdr. Toujours est il que je te remercie pour ta review. Bisouxxxxx et à mardi prochain

**Procne Aoesoris** : kikoo. Oui, tu as peut être raison et Malefoy a accepté trop vite sa « préférence sexuelle » J'ai un peu de mal à m'en rendre compte en fait. Pour ce qui est des fautes diverses et variées j'espère vraiment qu'il y en a moins dans ce chapitre. J'essaie de faire le maximum en tout cas. Je suis allée lire une de tes fictions pour le moment. J'irai lires les autres dés que j'aurai plus de temps mais en tout cas pour celle que j'ai lu je t'ai laissé une review donc je ne vais pas me répéter mais seulement te dire que j'adore ton style d'écriture et d'après ce que j'ai lu des résumé des autres fic, tu es très originale. Tu te différencie en fait des autres auteurs et c'est un super avantage ! Alors félicitations a toi et bonne continuation. bisouxx


	11. Choix et Envie

**Chapitre 11** : Choix et Envies

C'était le mois de Février à Poudlard et avec lui les vents glaciaux et les matinées brumeuses d'hiver. Depuis les vacances de Noël, Harry et Drago avaient continués leur année scolaire à Poudlard en faisant fit des moqueries des autres élèves à l'égard de Harry qui avait maintenant le ventre très rebondit.

C'était devenu pour lui de plus en plus difficile à se rendre aux différents cours en raison des très nombreux escaliers qu'il devait monter ou descendre. Et comme l'avait dit Hermione, maintenant qu'il ressemblait à un ballon de baudruche, il n'arrivait plus à voir ses pieds ce qui rendait les escaliers encore plus dangereux.

Ainsi, Dumbledore avait demandé à Harry de rester se reposer dans son appartements privé. Le Directeur avait mis son élève en « congé maternité » si on reprenait ses propres paroles.

Drago, quant à lui, n'était pas dispenser de cours pour autant. Il passait ses journée en cours et le soir donnait les devoirs et les cours pour que Harry puisse étudier tranquillement. Après tout, l'année prochaine était celle des ASPIC est avoir un enfant n'était en aucun cas une raison de manquer ses examens sur lesquels Harry comptait beaucoup pour son avenir.

Harry était allongé dans le canapé de leur appartement lorsque Drago revint enfin de sa journée de cours. Il avait l'air épuisé et ses cheveux en désordre ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression.

« Pfou je suis vanné ! dit le Serpentard en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Le professeur Chourage nous a fait repiquer des racines de filet du diable et crois moi j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Et toi Chéri ta journée c'est bien passé ?

- Oui ça à était. J'ai passé tout mon après midi à rédiger le devoir pour Rogue mais comme je n'étais pas là aux cours j'ai absolument rien compris !

- Laisse tomber les potions ! Je te ferais ton devoir c'est un chapitre complexe et ca ne m'étonne pas que tu n'y comprennes rien. Même moi j'ai du mal c'est pour dire.….

- Oué et puis j'ai aussi une folle envie de manger des fraises !

- Des fraises ? Mais on est au mois de février et ce n'est pas encore la saison Harry.

- Bah oui mais j'en envie de fraises ! Tu crois qu'ils en auraient dans les cuisines ? Ils ont toujours de tout !

- Harry on ne va tout de même pas aller dans les cuisines à 18h ! On mange dans environ une heure !

- Je sais mais je meurs de faim et j'ai trop envie de fraises. »

Drago soupira bruyamment et après avoir lancé un « ha les femmes enceinte je vous jure ! » il se leva de son fauteuil et aida Harry à en faire de même.

Une fois debout, Harry se massa son dos endolori. Il avait l'impression que le bébé lui donnait des coups par moment et le poids qu'il devait supporter lui tombait sur les lombaires.

Heureusement, Dumbledore avait fait faire des vêtements sur mesure à Harry. Il portait donc un pantalon très mal saillant étant donné la protubérance de son vente et une chemise blanche frappée aux écussons de Poudlard par dessus. Comme il ne tenait pas trop à se faire remarquer il mettait tout de même sa cravate et ne sortait jamais sans sa cape qui lui permettait de dissimuler un peu ses rondeurs.

Ainsi vêtu, il sortit de son appartement accompagné de Drago pour aller rejoindre les cuisines. Si il n'y avait pas de fraises là bas il ferait certainement le plus gros caprice possible à Poudlard. Il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait pu avaler des montagnes de fraises.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et Drago chatouilla la poire qui frémit avant de laisser l'accès libre pour les cuisines.

Aussitôt une horde d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent à leur pied, se prosternant dans des révérences grotesques. Ils avaient l'air de créatures misérables et particulièrement répugnantes avec leurs torchons noué sur la taille formant un pagne de fortune.

« Messieurs désirent quelques chose ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, J'aimerai manger des fraises !

- Des fraises Monsieur ? Au mois de février Monsieur Potter veux des fraises ?

- Oui ! affirma Harry agacé.

- Très bien Monsieur, Nous allons chercher des fraises Monsieur »

Drago regarda les elfes s'éloigner avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il était tout simplement sidéré.

« Non ! Me dis pas qu'on va te trouver des fraises à cette époque !

- Dray Chéri, tu es dans un château. Dans une école de sorcellerie, tout est possible ! »

Drago fit une moue entendue puis ils attendirent patiemment que les elfes reviennent ce qui ne prit guère plus de cinq minutes. Les créatures réapparurent avec dans leur bras un panier en osier de taille non négligeable remplies de grosses fraises rouges et appétissantes.

Harry les remercia et prit le panier avant de s'installer à une table de la cuisine où il entreprit de dévorer les fruits qu'il avait temps désiré.

Drago le regarda faire en se demandant comment il était possible de manger autant ! A ce rythme là ce n'était pas un enfant qu'il mettrait au montre mais plutôt un ogre !

A peine eut-il finit d'avaler toutes les fraises que Harry se réessuya les lèvres et se tourna vers Drago en lui annonçant « J'ai fini ! On va dîner dans la Grande Salle ? »

Surpris, Drago hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et ils quittèrent les cuisines, non sans remercier les elfes de maison, pour prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les autres élèves étaient déjà à table et il regardèrent sans aucune discrétion le couple atypique faire leur arrivée. Drago et Harry rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor pour prendre leur repas. Dans la mesure où Drago n'avait plus d'amis à Serpentard, il prenait dorénavant ses repas à la table des Gryffondors qui se faisait une joie de l'accueillir.

« Salut, dirent en chœur Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils furent installé.

- Salut ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire..

- Qu'est ce que tu as grossit Harry c'est hallucinant ! s'écria Ron sans délicatesse.

- C'est normal avec tout ce qu'il avale, renchérit Drago.

- Tu as passé ta visite du sixième mois ? demanda Hermione.

- Non pas encore. J'ai rendez vous à 20 h 30 ce soir pour la faire.

- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Moi j'aimerai bien mais Harry préfère garder la surprise, avoua Drago.

- Moi je vous vois bien avec un petit garçon ! affirma Ron.

- Et moi une petite fille ! dit Hermione.

-Et moi les deux ! » renchérit Ginny qui venait de se mêler à la conversation.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Les deux ?

« Ginny tu ne crois pas qu'un seul enfant ça soit déjà pas mal ? lui dit Drago.

- Oui ! J'arrive déjà plus à marcher en portant un seul enfant alors imagine si je devais porter des jumeaux.

- sans parler des doubles corvées que cela induirait ! Comme faire deux biberons, se relever deux fois plus la nuit, changer deux fois plus de couches …

- Ginny tu es gentille alors tais toi ! la coupa Drago avec un demi sourire. Nous aurons un enfant et ca sera amplement suffisant pour le moment ! »

Et Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Harry et Drago s'était rendu à l'infirmerie pour la visite du sixième mois de grossesse qui constituait une obligation dans le pays et ceux pour toutes les femmes. Harry n'étant nullement immunisé contre la toxoplasmose et la rubéole il lui fallait faire des prises de sang tous les mois afin de contrôler en permanence ses anticorps pour ne pas qu'il contracte une de ces deux maladies. Dans le cas contraires cela serait une catastrophe pour l'enfant qui pourrait subir des malformations divers et variées.

« Bien Harry, vos anticorps sont parfaitement normaux ! C'est une très bonne chose. Nous allons donc passer à l'échographie. »

Harry était, comme à chaque visite, installé sur le fauteuil de consultation, complètement nu et les jambes repliées sur des étriers.

Comme d'habitude l'infirmière lui appliqua sur le ventre un gel lubrifiant et y fit glisser sa baguette magique. Des images de l'intérieur de l'utérus d'Harry apparurent immédiatement. On entendait des faibles bruits pouvant s'apparenter à des battements de cœur. Ceux de son enfant.

Madame Promfresh avait le visage fermé et semblait préoccupait alors qu'elle regardait l'image que lui renvoyait sa baguette. Drago remarqua son inquiétude et lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Non non. Votre enfant est en parfaite santé cependant…

- Cependant quoi ? demanda Harry inquiet à son tour.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça et pourtant je suis sure de ne jamais m'être trompé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » commença à s'énerver Drago.

L'infirmière les regarda à tour de rôle puis refit glisser sa baguette sur le ventre d'Harry

« Ecoutez, on entend très distinctement deux battements de cœurs.

- Oui, certainement ceux du bébé et ceux d'Harry ! affirma Drago.

- Non Monsieur Malefoy ce n'est pas ca.

- Vous voulez dire que notre bébé auras deux cœurs ? Qu'il sera malformé ?

- Oh mon Dieu non ! s'écria la garde malade avec un léger sourire. Je voulais simplement dire que vous allez avoir des jumeaux.

- Qu..quoi ? bafouilla Harry et Drago en même temps.

- Oui messieurs ! Des jumeaux et en parfaite santé !

- Mais c'est impossible ! Pourquoi ne les avaient vous pas vu avant aujourd'hui ?

- Il semblerait que l'un des bébés est était dissimulé par l'autre enfant. Ils ont dut bougé dans votre ventre ce qui permet maintenant de les distinguer tous les deux. »

Harry ferma doucement les yeux alors que Drago se massait les tempes comme pour se calmer.

« Ecoutez, nous avons seize ans tous les deux et nous n'avons plus de famille pour nous aider à élever ces enfants alors il est vraiment impossible pour nous d'avoir des jumeaux !

- Monsieur Malefoy comprenez bien que je suis navrée de votre situation mais que ca n'empêchera pas Harry et vous d'avoir des jumeaux.

- Ce sont des vrais jumeaux ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce et calme.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire Monsieur Potter. Je ne le sais encore pas.

- Bien, je peux me rhabiller alors ?

- Bien sure. »

Harry essayait de rester calme et d'accepter la situation comme elle se présentait. Il avait longtemps voulu, étant jeune, avoir un frère avec lequel il aurait pu jouer et parler de ses problèmes. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours promis de ne jamais avoir un enfant unique. Ces jumeaux c'était certainement sa seule chance d'honorer cette promesse. C'était certainement la seule et unique fois dans sa vie où, avec Drago, ils étaient en état de faire des enfants alors que ce soit des jumeaux ou un enfant seul qu'importe ? Ils ne manqueraient pas d'amour ça c'était une certitude.

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient allongés sur le lit de leur appartement privé. Harry avait mis pleins de cousins dans son dos pour se maintenir en position demi assise alors que Drago était allongé sur le coté lui agrippa le bras afin de le caresser doucement.

« Harry, A quoi tu penses ? demanda t'il non sans penser à Pansy Parkinson qui posait sans arrêt cette question

- A nos enfants.

- Tu as peur ?

- Un peu oui et c'est normal je pense. Et toi Dray tu as peur ?

- Oui. Je suis mort de trouille ! »

Harry rigola doucement et se tourna sur le coté pour faire face à Drago.

« J'étais en train de réfléchir à des prénoms pour nos enfants.

- Oui, moi aussi j'y ai déjà réfléchi.

- Et alors ? qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Pour des garçons j'aime bien Liam et Noa.

- Noa ? répéta Harry avec une moue dégoûtée. Ca fait surtout Noa de coco ou Noa de cajou !

- Bah vas y alors ! Donne tes idées que je me marre un peu !

- Pour un garçon j'aime beaucoup Raphaël.

- Tu l'as péché où celui là !

- Dans une chanson. Tu ne connais pas ? »

Et Harry commença à fredonner doucement la chanson au creux de l'oreille de Drago qui frissonna.

« Quatre consonnes et trois voyelles

c'est le prénom de Raphaël.

Je le murmure à son oreille

et chaque lettre m'émerveille.

C'est le tréma qui m'ensorcelle

dans le prénom de Raphaël

comme il se mêle ou A au E

comme il les entremêle au L.

Raphaël à l'air d'un ange

mais c'est un diable de l'amour

du bout des hanches

et de son regard de velours

quand il se penche,

quand il penche mes nuits son blanches…. Et pour toujours …. (1)

- Moui la chanson est très jolie mais je n'aime pas le prénom !

- Et pour une fille alors ? qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Bah j'aime bien Phillys et Colleen, proposa Drago.

- Alors stop ! Là je met un droit de veto ! Phillys ca me fait penser à la maladie syphilis ! Et Colleen… pourquoi pas Montagne tant que tu y es …

- Bah à toi alors si tu es plus malin !

- Et bien moi j'aime bien Thaïs et Jade !

- Thaïs ? Mais c'est le nom d'un train qui relie Paris à Amsterdam ! Pourquoi pas Eurostar tant qu'on y est !

- Et Jade alors ?

- J'en sais trop rien. La jade c'est une pierre précieuse et …

- Drago. On va avoir des jumeaux donc au pire des cas il nous faut trouver deux prénoms et fille et deux prénoms de garçon.

- Et si on a un enfant de chaque sexe ?

- On choisit un prénom de chaque sexe sur les quatre retenus !

- Et si on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord ?

- Oh arrête d'être pessimiste ! Il y a tellement de prénom qu'on arrivera bien a en trouver un qui nous convienne à tous les deux voyons. »

Drago sourit et reprit malicieusement.

« Et quel sera le nom de famille de ses adorables enfants ? Malefoy ou Potter ?

- Ha oui tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé

- Pourquoi pas Malefoy-Potter ?

- Ou Potter-Malefoy …., taquina Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Ok ! Ca marche pour Potter-Malefoy à la seule condition que tu me laisses un avantage de choix sur les prénoms …

- D'accord mais interdiction de prendre Phillys et Noa !

- Ca marche ! »

Drago sourit à son amour et lui kidnappa les lèvres pour un baiser sensuel. Il lui restait trois petits mois pour chercher et trouver des prénoms digne d'un Potter-Malefoy ….

* * *

_(1) Chanson de Carla Bruni dont le titre est "Raphaël"_

_Kikoo tout le monde_

_Bon je tiens à m'excuser par la semaine dernière j'ai fait une ptite incompréhension en vous annonçant que ce chapitre n'avait pas encore de titre et en vous en mettant un juste à coté…_

_Je me suis planté dans mon montage finale ! mdr_

_Pour ce qui est des jumeaux, j'ai choisi cet option dans la mesure où vous étiez nombreux à me le demander et également parce que j'aurai une surprise pour vous d'ici quelques temps …. J'espère que ca vous plairas !_

_Le prochain chapitre mardi prochain soit le 6 décembre portera le titre de « shopping prématuré »_

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

_**Pour les RAR je suis dans l'obligations (sous peine de suppression de mon compte par ce site) de les faire par mail. Si vous êtes enregistré, vous trouverai votre RAR dans votre boire mail. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas enregistré sur le site, je vais faire des RAR très très brèves. Je tiens à m'excuser de cette forme radicale de RAR mais j'y suis contrainte. Je suis désolée.**_

**RAR pour les non inscrits au site** :

**Jialio** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a trop fait plaisir. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop décu pour les jumeaux …

**Jessy** : wowww elle est malade ta prof … moi jmais je ne ferai de sport quand je serai enceinte (j'en fait déjà pas maintenant c'est pour dire …mdr quoi que mon job c'est du sport à 100 pourcent) Bisouxxx et a mardi prochain

**Petite grenouille** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review et pour ton avis. Ce chapitre t'a plus ? Bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : kikoo. Voilà enfin ce chapitre que tu attendais. J'espère que tu as aimé. A vendredi. Bisouxx

**Lyly** : non j'ai bien fait une erreur et tu n'as pas ma lu .. je suis distraite quelque fois. A mardi prochain

**Artemis** : tes désirs sont des ordres ! et voilà des jumeaux … reste a savoir si c'est des vrai ou des faux ! mdr Bisouxxxx

**Ingrid** : kikoo. Merci tout plein pour ta review. Et voilà des jumeaux. J'espère qu'ils en verront autant voire à Harry et Dray que ton frere et toi à tes parents ! J'ai déjà le prénoms pour un des deux enfants … reste à choisir le second ! bisouxxx

**Miss feton/malefoy** : kikoo. Merci tout plein pour ta très longue review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Harry et Dray auront donc des jumeaux … super hein ! Mais tu en sauras plus la semaine prochaine. Bisouxxx

**Miss black** : si tu veux on s'y prends a deux et on décalque les parents Malefoy ? ca ne te dirai pas ? siiiii je sais que ca te démange ! Bisouxxx et a la semaine prochaine

**Hana** : merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxxxx


	12. Shopping Prématuré

**Chapitre 12 **: Shopping Prématuré

Exceptionnellement, Harry et Drago avaient reçu une autorisation spéciale leur permettant de se rendre à Londres (autant coté moldu que sorcier) afin d'y effectuer leurs achats pour l'arrivée de leurs futurs enfants.

Il fallait dire que l'accouchement était prévu dans environ un mois et que rien n'était prêt pour accueillir ces petits anges qui allaient naître. Les deux parents devaient donc penser à l'achat des vêtements d'enfant, des lits, transat, parc, poussettes, landaus…. Autant de chose nécessaire afin d'accueillir dans de bonnes conditions des nourrissons.

Comme tous deux étaient novices en la matière, c'était avec une grande joie et un soupir de soulagement qu'ils avaient accepté que Madame Weasley les accompagne dans leurs emplettes. Ils avaient déjà acquit une jolie poussette double transformable en landaus, les transats et les lits. Il ne restait ainsi plus qu'a acheter la table à langer et les vêtements.

« Harry qu'est ce que tu penses de cette table là ? »

Drago indiquait à son amant une table à langer basique comportant des tiroirs pour ranger les changes et autres matériels nécessaires.

« Euh… j'ai sais rien Dray. Qu'en pensez vous Madame Weasley ?

- Personnellement je vous conseillerez de prendre une table à langer avec baignoire incorporée. Ca vous fera gagner bien de la place et de l'argent ….

- Baignoire incorporée ? demanda Drago curieux.

- Oui ! Il suffit de lever le dessus de la plaque pour découvrir en dessus un bac de baignoire et une pomme de douche magique permettant de faire couler l'eau

- Et en quoi c'est magique ? demanda à son tour Harry.

- C'est magique Harry chéri, parce que l'eau coule sans être reliée à des canalisations et en plus il est inutile de prendre la température de l'eau puisque qu'elle s'adapte automatiquement pour le bébé. Ce qui évite que l'enfant prenne froid ou qu'il s'ébouillante !

-Oh ! Alors dans ce cas nous prendrons un modèle de table à langer avec baignoire ! » Dit Drago à une vendeur de la boutique qui ne cessait de les suivre partout.

Harry avait mal au dos à force de rester debout et fut soulagé de constater qu'il y avait des chaises prêt du rayons de prêt-à-porter pour enfants. Il s'y assit donc en poussant un soupir de contentement. Depuis ses derniers temps, les bébés étaient déchaînés et ne cessaient de lui mettre des coups. Et dire qu'il devait encore les porter pendant un mois entier. C'était vraiment la galère et jamais il ne tiendrait à ce rythme là.

La nuit dernière, il avait eut de violantes douleurs au ventre et avait réveillé Drago en pleine nuit pour qu'il l'aide à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, l'infirmière l'avait rassuré lui confirmant qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de contractions. C'était simplement des petits douleurs que certaines femmes peuvent ressentir durant leur grossesse avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Elle lui avait également préciser que ce genre de douleurs pourraient être de plus en plus fréquentes à mesure que la date de l'accouchement se rapprochait et Harry espérait vraiment ne pas être incommodé cette nuit encore par ces maux de ventre. Il était épuisé et cette journée shopping à Londres ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de dormir et de repos.

« Hé Harry qu'est ce que tu penses de cette layette ? »

Drago tenait dans les bras une layette en coton éponge toute bleu claire

« Tu veux prendre du bleu Drago ? Et si on a deux filles ?

- Ce sont des bébés mon cœur ! Le bleu est une couleur reposante et c'est une fausse idée que d'en faire la couleur de la masculinité.

- Oui, tu as raison. Cette layette est mignonne avec ces petits lapins.

- Oui Drago est elle très mignonne, intervient Madame Weasley. Mais tu as dans les mains une layette à manche courte du 2 mois et je crois que si tu mets ça à ton bébé dés sa naissance il est un peu froid. Les enfants vont naître au mois de mai et les matinées son encore fraîches en cette période. Je vous conseille donc de prendre des layettes et pyjama à manche longue du 1 à 3 mois. Ensuite on vous pourrez choisir des choses plus jolies comme des petits ensembles ou des petits robes si vous avez une fille. »

Drago reposa donc sa layette du deux mois et en prit une autre du 4 mois. Comme ca il pourrait la mettre à son enfant en été.

Harry regardait Molly et Drago lui montrer toute sorte de vêtements de bébé allant du pyjama au body sans oublier les bavettes (outils miraculeux pouvant éviter bien des lessives) en passant par les petits chaussons tout mignons.

Enfin, à dix huit heure trente, ils eurent finit la totalité de leur achat. Ces deniers leur seraient livrés directement à Poudlard alors que Harry venait d'alléger son compte de Gringotts qui devait maintenant être presque anorexique…

* * *

Quant ils arrivèrent au château ils furent surpris de constater que tous leurs achats s'y trouvait déjà. La livraison avait été très rapide, c'est le moins qu'on l'on pouvait dire.

Harry se frayant un chemin parmi les cartons et s'allongea sur le canapé sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. De toute façon maintenant que son ventre était devenu énorme, il lui était impossible de se pencher en avant et ainsi il ne pouvait plus faire des gestes simples tels que retirer ses chaussures ou ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Vivement le mois prochain que ces petits bébés soient enfin nés et qu'il puisse revivre normalement. Ou presque …..

Une chouette hulotte frappa contre la vitre de leur appartement et Drago alla lui ouvrir sans faire attendre l'animal plus longtemps. La chouette alla directement se poser sur son épaule alors que Drago détacha la missive accrochée à sa patte. Il déplia le parchemin et le parcourut brièvement.

« Harry c'est un message de Rogue. Il dit que la potion pour redevenir un homme est prête et que quand tu auras mis les enfants au monde il faudra que tu ailles la prendre.

- Ah voilà une bonne nouvelle ! J'en peux plus d'être comme ca et je ne supporte définitivement pas les soutiens gorge. Vivement que je retrouve mes caleçons. »

Drago sourit et caressa la chouette avant de lui ouvrir à nouveau la vitre pour la laisser retrouver son propriétaire.

« Dray chéri tu peux m'aider à ma relever ? Je suis fatiguée et je vais aller me coucher. »

Drago aida donc Harry à se relever du canapé et l'accompagna jusque dans la chambre où il le déshabilla amoureusement avant de l'aliter non sans l'embrasser. Drago aimait bien s'occuper de Harry. Ca lui donnait au moins le sentiment d'être utile. Il était vrai que Harry portait les enfants et lui, que faisait-il pendant ce temps là ? Rien … Il ne portait pas d'enfant, il n'avait pas le gros ventre rond qui rend les femmes enceintes si séduisantes et il ne connaîtrait jamais la poussée de lait qui avait rendu les seins d'Harry encore plus volumineux qu'auparavant.

Drago s'allongea à son tour sur le lit et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Harry. Il aimait bien faire ca et sentir les petits coups que les enfants donnaient. C'était tellement magique de se sentir ses enfants en vie à l'intérieur d'un autre corps. Et puis malgré les vergetures qui marbrait les hanches de Harry il trouvait que le ventre rond lui allait tellement bien… Alors, l'oreille collée contre le ventre de son amour, il éteignit la lampe d'un coup de baguette magique et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était noir autour de lui ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait encore nuit. Cependant, il entendait Harry haleter juste à coté de lui

« Harry ca va ?

- Non …. J'ai… j'ai mal …

- Tu as mal où ?

- Au … ventre … Dray j'ai … trop mal ….

- C'est rien Harry ça va passer. Madame Pomfresh a dit que c'était normal.

- Non j'ai …. J'ai trop mal dray…. »

Drago sentit que Harry bougea dans le lit et il saisit sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet afin d'éclairer la pièce. Alors que la lumière venait de réapparaître Drago se tourna vers Harry pour le voir le visage crispé et ruisselant de sueur de son petit ami.

Harry s'agrippait fermement au matelas du lit et alors qu'il laissa échapper un cri de douleur une vive lumière pourpre se mit à scintiller au niveau de son cou. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit que cette lumière provenait du serpent de cristal qu'il avait offert à Harry pour Noël. Harry était en danger ….Sa vie était menacée….

Aussitôt Drago bondit du lit et enfila rapidement ses chaussures puis il passa sa cape autour des épaules de Harry pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Il aurait bien voulut le porter dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie mais Harry devait bien faire dix kilos de plus que lui …..

« Viens Harry on va à l'infirmerie. »

Harry s'appuya sur Drago pour se mettre debout et enfila rapidement ses pantoufles pour prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. La douleur de son ventre semblait s'être dissipée mais le pendentif en serpent continuait de briller fortement.

Alors qu'ils étaient près du hall d'entrer Harry poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Drago pour ne pas tomber à terre.

Drago quand à lui ferma fort les yeux et soutenait Harry corps et âme. Il détestait voir Harry souffrir. C'était pour lui une torture que t'entendre la personne qu'il aimait crier ainsi.

Alors que la douleur s'affaiblissait à nouveau ils reprirent leur route vers l'infirmerie.

Le serpent en cristal qui se balançait au cou de Harry n'avait jamais été aussi rouge et Drago fut soulagé quand enfin ils pénétrèrent dans l'unité médicale de l'école.

« Madame Pomfresh ! » cria Drago sans se soucier des éventuels autres malades.

La garde malade arriva presque en courant et se précipita sur Harry quant elle le vit accrocha à Drago et le visage ruisselant de sueur.

« Oh mon Dieu. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Drago non sans une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il a commencé à crier qu'il avait mal au ventre. Harry c'est ca hein ?

- J'ai mal au ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG »

L'infirmière et Drago soutinrent Harry alors qu'il se plier en deux sous la douleurs lui tiraillant les entrailles. Puis l'infirmière alla installer Harry sur un lit où elle lui retira ses vêtements de nuit afin de procéder à un examen gynécologique d'urgence.

« Est ce qu'il a perdu les eaux ? demanda Madame Pomfresh à Drago

- J'en sais rien moi ! Harry tu as perdu un os ?

- Rho pas un os ! corrigea l'infirmière agacée. Les eaux Harry. Avez vous senti du liquide s'échapper de votre vagin ?

- Oui…. Tout à l'heure …. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé ….

- Est ce que c'est grave ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- L'accouchement est pour ce soir, affirma la garde malade qui commença à mettre des gants en latex alors qu'elle venait d'installer les jambes d'Harry sur les étriers

- Quoi ? Mais mon terme est dans un mois !

- Je sais Monsieur Potter mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Mais…mais… les bébés …

- Je ne peux riens vous dire Monsieur Malefoy. A sept mois et demi de grossesse les enfants sont viables normalement. Cependant je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. »

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains alors qu'une larme coula sur les joues d'Harry.

Madame Pomfresh quant à elle était en train de contrôler la dilatation du col de l'utérus d'Harry.

« Vous êtes à 8 cm. Harry écoutez moi bien, quand vous sentirez une contraction vous pousserez de toute vos forces d'accord. »

Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« J'ai branché un monitoring sur votre ventre ce qui vous permet de savoir quand les contractions vont arriver. Quand il y en a une qui arrive vous poussez bien, d'accord Harry ?

- D'accord… souffla t'il.

- Attention en voilà une ! » dit Drago qui contrôlait le moniteur avec attention.

Harry commença a pousser un cri de douleur à la contraction qui était plus douloureuse que les autres.

« Poussez Harry allezzzzzz !

- Allez Chéri pousse !

- Allez encore un effort ! Voilà c'est bien vous respirez calmement maintenant c'est parfait. »

Harry reposa sa tête sur les oreillers et respira le plus calmement possible.

« ça va aller Chéri ?

- Drago …. Tu ne me toucheras jamais plus !

- Harry, on va avoir des bébés.

- Moi oui ! Toi c'est pas encore sure …. »

Drago sourit un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le moniteur de contrôle qui indiquait l'arrivait d'une nouvelle contraction.

« Allez y Harry poussez !

- Allez Harry. Tiens prends ma main et pousse chéri.

- arghhhhhhh

- Encore un effort Monsieur Potter je vois la tête. Poussez

- Je …..peux….plus…..

- Cheri pousse !

- Oui comme ça Harry c'est très bien voilà les épaules et … »

Madame Pomfresh sortit doucement l'enfant minuscule et couvert de sang. Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreiller alors que Drago, les larmes aux yeux regardait la garde malade emmitoufler le bébé dans une serviette. Il était tellement petit. Tellement minuscule.

Elle tendit l'enfant à Harry.

« C'est un petit garçon. » annonça t'elle un sourire au lèvre.

Harry prit l'enfant en souriant. Il était encore couvert de sang mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui caresser doucement les joues. Puis il sourit à nouveau et tendit l'enfant à Drago dont les yeux étaient étincelants. Ce dernier prit le bébé dans les bras en lui maintenant délicatement la tête. Le nourrisson pleurait à plein poumons et l'infirmière leur expliqua que c'était tout a fait normal.

« Harry, une nouvelle contraction arrive alors poussez encore . Allez oui comme ça. Encore Harry je vois la tête. Allezzz encore un effort oui ca y est je la tiens… poussez une dernière fois et … voilà »

Une fois encore Madame Pomfresh sortie un bébé minuscule et rouge de sang qu'elle prit soins d'emmitoufler dans une serviette avant de le poser sur Harry.

Harry était épuisé mais quand il sentit son deuxième enfant posé sur lui il oublia toutes les douleurs qu'il avait enduré lors de l'accouchement. C'était un moment magique que de mettre un enfant au monde et les femmes ne savaient décidément pas la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir être porteuse de vie.

« C'est une petite fille » annonça t'elle avec des yeux pétillants et larmoyants.

Harry prit l'enfant dans les bras et l'embrassa doucement sur le front alors qu'une larme coulait doucement sur son visage souriant.

« Dray… Nous sommes parents.

- Oui Chéri, répondit Drago qui contemplait son fils avec amour.

- Nous avons une petite fille et un garçon Drago.

- Harry si tu savais comme je suis heureux, répondit Drago en souriant et en embrassa Harry sur les lèvres.

- Comment allez vous appeler ses petits anges ? » demanda l'infirmière qui regardait la scène avec intérêt.

Harry jeta un regard à Drago. Il avait convenu que dans le cas présent, Harry choisirait le prénom de la petite fille et Drago celui du petit garçon.

« La petite fille s'appellera Kyra ( 1 )

et le petit garçon s 'appellera Léandre (2)

Et Drago sourit embrassa l'enfant si fragile qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son doigt paraissait immense dans la si petite main de son fils. Et c'est à le coeur fendu que les nouveaux parents confièrent leurs enfants à la Garde Malade pour les examans de routine.

Parents... Enfin... Après neuf long mois d'attente... Parents... Il y at'il plus belle joie que celle de maitre au monde un enfant et de l'éléver avec tout l'amour possible ? ... Parents ...

* * *

( 1) Prénom d'origine perse qui veut dire « soleil »

(2) Prénom d'origine grec qui signifie « lion »

Voilà maintenant vous savez tout ! c'est à dire le sexe des bébés et les prénoms qui, je l'espère, vous trouverez jolie. C'est que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à trouver ces deux prénoms. Je voulais quelque chose d'originale, d'élégant et ayant une signification particulière.

Pour Kyra c'est le premier prénom qui m'est passé à la tête et sa signification m'a semblé des plus adaptée !

Pour ce qui est de Léandre j'ai eut plus de soucis. A la base d'enfant aurait du s'appeler Kalvin afin d'avoir mes mêmes initiales que sa sœur mais je me suis rendu compte que Kalvin voulait dire « chauve » ….. bref Donc je me suis penché sur Léandre car en plus je connais un petit Léandre et j'aimerais que l'enfant de Harry et Dray lui ressemble !

Votre avis sur les prénoms ? Laissez moi une tite review

Bisouxx et a bientôt

Dopamine

**Pour cause d'un changement imprévu de mon emploi du temps je me vois dans l'obligation de poster mes chapitres aujourd'hui lundi si je veux etre dans les délais. Cependant je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire de RAR cette semaine. Je vous promet que ca ne se produira plus**


	13. Prendre Racine

Chapitre 13 : Prendre Racine

Harry avait passé toute la nuit à récupérer de son accouchement épouvantable. Jamais il n'aurait deviné que mettre au monde un enfant était si douloureux mais paradoxalement c'est la plus belle chose que la vie lui ait offert de faire. De sentir ces deux petites vies grandir à l'intérieur de lui pendant ces long mois de gestation.

Quand il se réveilla, le blanc trop vif de sa chambre d'infirmerie lui fit cligner les yeux et il se les frotta dans une mimique des plus adorables.

Enfin, il ouvrit les paupières et vit que Drago était assit sur un fauteuil à coté de son lit, les jambes repliées sous lui et les yeux hermétiquement clos. On aurait dit un petit ange ainsi endormi.

A coté du fauteuil, deux couveuses renfermaient les minuscules petits bébés qui étaient les siens depuis même pas vingt quatre heures. Ils avaient l'air si petits, si fragiles … Est ce que seulement il serait capable de s'occuper de ces petites créatures adorables ?

Kyra était emmaillotée dans une grenouillère rose alors que Léandre était en pyjama de coton bleu, ses deux petits bras repliés en dessus de sa tête dans une position adorable. Jamais Harry n'avait pu assister à un plus magnifique spectacle que celui de ces deux enfants endormis. Des petits anges…

Un gémissement retenti dans la chambre et Harry tourna la tête vers Drago qui se frottait les yeux alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de s'éveiller. Il ouvrit d'abord un œil puis lorsqu'il vit que Harry était lui aussi réveillé, il consentit à ouvrit le second et à lui envoyer un sourire resplendissant.

« Comment ca va ? demanda t'il quelque peu inquiet de l'état post natale de la « maman » de ses enfants.

- Je suis crevé et j'ai mal partout mais ca pourrait être pire. »

Drago sourit malicieusement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux tellement ce moment était appréciable. Il aimait les lèvres de Drago presque autant que ses mains vagabondes et exploratrices.

Il aimait cette langue envahissante qui prenait possession de sa bouche alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient délicatement. Harry gémit …

Ce baiser n'était que tendresse, passion et volupté. Il était tout ce que Harry avait eut peur de perdre lorsque que Drago avait appris sa réelle identité. Qu'il était loin ce moment…. Loin… Si loin… cela semblait bien futile maintenant qu'ils étaient pères de deux adorables enfants.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par l'ouverture subite de la porte de leur chambre et les deux jeunes garçon se séparèrent rapidement comme s'ils venaient de se brûler au contact l'un de l'autre.

Aussitôt des félicitations fusèrent de partout alors que Ron, Hermione, Monsieur et Madame Weasley venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre impatient de rencontrer les deux nourrissons profondément endormis, imperturbables dans leur sommeil…

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh qu'il sont trop mignon ! fit Hermione dans une mimique atroce. C'était comme si elle venait de fondre à la vue de ses magnifiques petits angelots

- Oui ils sont adorable ! renchérit Molly Weasley

- Oué … c'est des bébés quoi ! »rechigna Ron qui vint directement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Harry se fichant complètement de ce dernier et de son besoin de sommeil récupérateur.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de l'accouchement. Du travail, des prénoms des enfants et de toutes les choses à mettre en place à l'avenir. Il était convenu que Drago irait en cours comme d'habitude alors que Harry resterait une semaine à l'infirmerie pour apprendre à l'occuper des enfants. Après quoi, ca serait à lui d'apprendre les rudiments de nurseries au second papa, à savoir Drago. Ce dernier n'était pas très satisfait de devoir trimer en classe plutôt que de passer du bon temps avec ses bébés prématurés mais Dumbledore avait été formel : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de louper leurs aspic et Harry, tout comme Drago devait avoir le niveau suffisant pour réussir leur examen : avec ou sans enfants !

Après cette semaine de récupération et d'apprentissage du travail de parent, il était convenu que Molly Weasley jouait le rôle de nounou pendant que les deux pères iraient en cours. Ils récupéreraient les enfants à 17h30 après la fin du dernier cours de la journée.

Molly qui considérait depuis toujours Harry comme son fils était ravie de se voire promue au grade de Grand-Mère. Une grand-mère à double casquette puisque les parents de Drago n'avaient manifesté aucun intérêt pour les nouveaux nés. Ainsi, il faudrait donner doublement d'amour à ces deux enfants, pour combler l'absence des parents Malefoy …

Tout ce petit monde fut interrompu dans leur conversation par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, toujours aussi glacial qu'à son habitude et portant ses robes noires et graisseuses (tout comme ses cheveux…)

« Potter, voici votre potion. Vous nourrirez les bébés au sein dans la journée et ce soir vous prendrez ceci. »

Les yeux de Harry manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites alors que les paroles de Rogue imprégnaient son cerveau

« Quoi ? Nourrir au sein ! Hors de question !

- Harry c'est très courent pour les mamans de …, essaya Madame Weasley

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME ! s'énerva immédiatement Harry.

- Pourtant le lait maternel contient des anticorps qui…, essaya d'expliquer Hermione mais elle échoua lamentablement lorsque la voix de Harry ressentie de nouveaux

- NON NON NON ET NON ! C'est suffisamment clair ?

- Chéri tu devrai écouter Rogue pour une fois, s'essaya Drago de sa voix la plus calme possible

- Ha oué ? Hé bien tu n'a qu'a leur donner le sein toi ! Après tout tu es leur parent aussi

- Monsieur Potter ! Intervint l'infirmière les mains sur les hanches et la mine grave. Je vous prierai de ne pas brailler comme une bête à l'agonie alors que vos enfants dorment ! Ils sont comme vous : ils sont besoin de repos !

- Je refuse de donner le sein à mes enfants ! redis Harry d'un ton nettement plus calme quoique glacial

- Dans ce cas ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une comédie ! Le lait maternel magique remplacera parfaitement le votre. Il suffisait de le dire sans hurler. Ca ne sert à rien de nourrir des enfants au sein si c'est pour le faire à contre cœur ! Ca doit être un moment privilégié pour les enfants comme pour la mère et non une corvée !

- Mais le professeur Rogue …

- Le professeur Rogue ? interrogea l'infirmière en se tournant vers l'homme aux divers robes noires prenant seulement conscience de sa présence. Que faites vous ici Professeur ?

- J'apportai à Potter sa potion visant à lui redonner ses …_attributs_ … »

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel

« Posez ca sur sa table de nuit et allez vous en ! Si c'est pour énerver mes patients votre présence est bien inutile ! »

Le visage de Rogue se plissa pour former un horrible rictus après quoi il envoya un regard assassin à Harry. Il quitta la pièce non sans avoir déposer préalablement le flacon sur la table de chevet faisant tourbillonner ses capes comme dans les pièces de théâtre moldu que Tante Pétunia avait l'habitude de regarder.

« Maintenant je vous demanderai de laisser les parents un peu seuls. Ils en ont besoin de repos et vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer ! » gronda l'infirmière

Hermione fit une moue déçue mais entreprit quand même de laisser les garçons à leur occupation. Elle embrassa Harry tendrement et prit d'un élan de tendresse, elle se jeta au bras de Drago qui se laissa faire sans rien dire bien que levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti et qu'ils furent seuls, Drago sourit à Harry

« Si on reprenait là où on en était …. »

Harry se sentit rougir mais il amorça un mouvement en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ce dernier répondit par un sourire et il scella leur baiser qui devint petit à petit plus profond et plus fougueux

Drago passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Harry, emmêlant ses doigts à sa longue chevelure ébène qu'il laissait glisser entre ses phalanges. Il aimait les cheveux de Harry et il les regretterait certainement quand il auront retrouvés leur taille courte et leur habituelle indiscipline qui faisait de Harry qu'il avait sans cesse l'air négligé ( bien qu'il en soit autrement).

Un faible pleure retenti dans la chambre et Harry brisa le baiser qu'il partageait avec Drago pour reporter son attention sur la nature du bruit. Dans sa couveuse, Léandre gesticulait, agitant ses petits bas en signe de protestation ou de famine …

Drago sourit et se leva pour aller chercher l'infirmière afin qu'elle leur montre comment nourrir ces enfants en bas âge. Elle leur appris une formule pas bien compliquée qui consistait à faire apparaître un biberon déjà préparé ( et à bonne température) après quoi, elle sortie l'enfant de la couveuse et le tendit à Harry

« Faites attention à sa tête Monsieur Potter, elle est fragile. »

Harry envoya un regard mauvais à l'infirmière pour lui faire comprendre que de telles remarques étaient tout bonnement inutiles ! Il n'avait peut-être jamais eut de poupons autour de lui mais il ne fallait pas sortir de Oxford pour savoir que la tête d'un bébé est ballottante, manquant du tonus musculaire nécessaire pour la contrôler !

Il prit ensuite le biberon que Pomfresh lui tendit et le mit dans la bouche du nourrisson qui commença immédiatement à téter goulûment comme s'il était mort de faim !

Drago regarda Harry se débrouiller avec l'enfant et il songea que jamais il ne lui avait été donner d'admirer plus joli spectacle !

Bien vite, les pleurs de Kyra se firent également entendre et la garde malade réitéra son sortilège pour faire apparaître un nouveau biberon qu'elle donna à Drago après lui avoir tendu le bébé.

Les deux parents semblaient vraiment très heureux ainsi, plongés dans leur bonheur et entourés de leurs enfants qui venaient de naître envers et contre tout ! Comme quoi la Nature n'a pas toujours raison lorsque ce sont les sentiments qui parlent…

L'infirmière s'éclipsa afin de laisser les deux parents seuls. La petite famille des Potter-Malefoy venait de prendre racine et Harry tout comme Drago se promit silencieusement de ne jamais la dissocier !

* * *

_Kikoo ! _

_Voilà, après bien des longs mois de silence, je reposte un chapitre de cette fiction qui touche à sa fin ! _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre ( difficultés augmentése par le fait que j'ai perdu ce chapitre et que j'ai du tout recommencer depuis le début). _

_Je m'excuse mille fois du retard que j'ai accumulé et je vais me dépêcher de vous mettre la suite !_

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose je vous l'accorde. Juste que Harry et Dray s'habituent à leur statut de père. _

_Rendez vous prochainement avec le chapitre 14 qui annoncera le retour des attributs masculins de Harry et un zoli lemon en perspective ! _

_A bientôt _

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Adenoide** : Pour cette fiction j'ai volontairement évincé Voldy ! Je me suis uniquement concentré sur la relation Dray/ryry ! Voilà ! En merci pour ta review

**Miss-booyaka** : Kikoo la miss ! Bah voilà la suite de cette fiction. Je suis contente que tu te soit lancé dedans. C'est une fiction qui coupe avec ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais j'aime bien malgré tout ! Bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : Comme on se retrouve ma cocotte ! J'ai fait un effort de mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui et j'espère ne pas te decevoir. Bisouxxx

**Chocolat** ! Joyeux Noël à toi ( quoi je suis super en retard ! jamais content ces petits lecteurs !) Bon bah la réponse à toutes tes questions dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisouxxx

**Miss Black** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Une fille plus rebelle que le garçon … Hhahaaaa à voire dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisouxxx

**Jessy** : Ouééééé j'adore ! « Perdre les os » mdr imagine un peu la douleur de la pauvre maman ! lol En tout cas merci de ta lecture fidèle. A bientôt

**Petite grenouille** : Comme on se retrouve n'est ce pas ? J'apprécie de retrouver les lecteurs d'une fiction à une autre. Je te remercie vraiment du fond du cœur de continuer à me lire. Bisouxxx

**Miss felton/malefoy** : Oouééééééééééé vive Harry viril ! avec plein de poils partout, tellement qu'on dirait un Yeti, des cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et un cul à faire tomber Dray par terre ! Bisouxxx et merci

**Jialio** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Le prénom du garçon est plus spécial que celui de la fille et que comprends que tu préfere ce dernier. Bisouxxx

**Little** : Gabriel est un prénom que j'adore mais bien trop connu sur ce site pour que je l'utilise ! Je voulais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ! Et ils n'auront pas de frere lol Bisouxxx et merci

**Garla sama** : Kikoo ma petite Sama ! Comment ca va bien ? ouééé le printemps fait fleurir chez moi des nouveau chapitre dont celui-ci ! J'ai légèrement mis 6 mois à l'accoucher mais j'espère que la gestation en valait la peine et qu'il te plairas tout comme les autres. Bisouxxx

**Ingrid** : Je ne pense pas faire une inversion de sexe avec Drago. La fiction serait trop longue et répétitive je trouve mais c'est vrai qu'il envie Harry et sa complicité avec les bébés. Je pense que tous les pères doivent ressentir ca un jour ou l'autre non ?

**Lyly** : merci pour ta review ! tu as aimé ce chapitre ?


End file.
